Don't They Make a Cute Couple?
by MaydoMia
Summary: It was just a simple prank call. Nothing bad right?  Well that prank call resulted in Justin Bieber and his best friend Ryan showing up on Chrissy's and Ali's doorsteps. Are things going to change? Love and broken hearts, or new friendships?
1. Chapter 1

*****Update!*****

_Okay so er, I got a nice little warning from someone, and I'm just going to say real quick that I am willing to change my story up a bit to fit "guidelines" and such. I'm just telling you this now: I'm working on it. __ I don't want you guys to think that I'm not going to change this. I am. Just not now. I'm kind of busy, so when I have time, I'll make sure I do this. I love you guys, and I certainly don't want to post this story all over again and regain reviews and bleh! And I definitely don't wanna get reported. Actually, I've been thinking, and I might just discontinue this story and start fresh with the same characters on a new story. Whole new plot, many similarities, but no real people in it. It's probably going to be a Hetalia one, so look out for it if you'e interested. So yeah, that's all. PM me if you guys have any questions,concerns,comments, ect. Okay? Good. I know, it's a shame to have this story end after 15 chapters, but it was a good run while it lasted. You guys were really nice readers ^.^ Compared to other stories, I got it easy. Well, I'm off to work on the remake. Good bye Justin Bieber and hello Hetalia!_

* * *

><p><strong>An** - Okay! So yes, I know Justin Bieber is a real person. I understand that. I have been debating on where to put this, and I chose Fanfiction (cuz I know for a fact this doesn't belong on Fictionpress :P). I have seen JB stories where the reviews have something to say towards this. And you now what? I also noticed something else. That those stores, don't have this:

**Disclaimer- I don't own Justin Bieber. Nothing about him at all.**

There :) We don't want a lawsuit now do we? Okay so that should fix THAT problem :P

Anywayz...this story is just something I've been working on with my friends for sometime and now here it is on Fanfiction! Yay! Oh and slight warning. This is rated T, but some harsh stuff is going to happen later on. Don't worry, I'll give you guys warnings though :)

Alright! Enough talk! I hope you guys enjoy it! ^.^ No hate please!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

**Chrissy's POV**

"I can't believe school's not out yet!" I whined to Ali. We only had like 3 weeks left but I mean come on, it's hot outside, Texas is being bi-polar and making everyday like over 90 degrees, and it's torture! .

"Quit your whining," Ali argued back to me. "It's only 3 weeks. You'll live." I groaned. I hate school so much. -_-

"Whatever. Hey are you coming over tonight?" I asked.

"Yes ma'am" she replied. "Great." I said with a smile. The bell rang and I slammed my locker shut. Ali did the same.

"See you later Chrissy." And with that we walked to our classes.

**After School**

"Bye guys! See you tomorrow!" Ashley called. She's one of the popular girls,but she's nice and less stuck up .We sit next to her clique at lunch but aren't officially in it.

The clique is basically made up of girls who show off way too much skin…and are a teensy bit too heavy on the makeup…and are kind of are desperate…..aw who am I kidding? They are _seriously_ desperate.

"Bye Ashley!" we cheerfully replied back.

We drove to my house and started deciding what we were going to do.

"We could go to the movies." I suggested.

"Nothing good is out." Ali said.

"Umm…we could…Oh! We could-"

"No make-up or dressing up." She rejected, shooting me a stern look.

"Fine...ruin my fun."

We drove in silence for a few minutes. Then while stopped at a red light, the most random idea popped into my head. :D

"Oh, I know what we can do!" I say. "What?" Ali said with no interest whatsoever. I looked over at her and noticed that he was staring out the window. I hit her leg to grab her attention.

"Ow! Okay, what?" she said, with more feeling.

"I got an idea." I said with a smug smile.

"What is it?" Ali asked cautiously, sitting up and breaking her stare from the window.

"Prank call!" I finally said. Ali gave me a blank stare.

"And can I ask who?" I was hoping she didn't…

"I was kind of thinking a celebrity…" I replied softly.

"Who?" Ali asked again.

"I actually don't know." :P

"Well that's a fun person to call." Ali teased.

"Well do you have any ideas?" I pressed.

"Uh-uh." she answered.

"Then shut up. At least I thought of something to do."

"Yeah, but not _how _to do it."

I pursed my lips and kept on driving. I contemplated on thinking of a list of possible celebrities to call that'll take the joke lightly and won't sue or do anything irrational.I managed to narrow it down to teen celebrities or at least someone close to our age.

Just then my phone buzzed.

"Hey, Ali, can you check my phone?" I pulled it out of my pocket and handed it to her.

She took it and checked. I heard her scoff.

"What?"

"New update from Payton. Justin Bieber apparently is in Michigan."

Payton's the celebrity obsessed one from the clique. She's really useful at times though. But most of the time, her conversations with us mostly involves nods and "Mhm" and "Really?" On the other hand, the popular clique finds her extremely fascinating. I honestly think that's just because her current obsession is Justin girls _drool_ over him. Like everyday...every minute of the day. Kind of annoying.

"Huh...haven't heard of this one."

"What?"

"'Justin Bieber Prank Calls Miley Cyrus'" she read the headline.

"That's old news Ali." I said as I made a turn into our street.

"I wasn't done yet. According to Payton, he's a pretty active prankster."That's when I had my light bulb moment.

"I think we have our celebrity." I announced.

A confused Ali stared at me. Then she got it. "No! No, no, no!"

"Why not?" I questioned I pulled up into my driveway and waited for her answer.

"Let's see, he a successful popstar who has money and lawyers. We're 2 girls in high school who probably can't afford lawyers at all." Ali replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"We're not going to go to jail Ali." I reassured her."Oh? And why's that ?"

"Because we have the magical power of star 67."

"You never used that before."

"Yes I have. I used to it to call Taylor Lautner."

"When did you call him?" she asked.

"Um...never mind then. The point is that I know what I'm doing and that it'll be fine. Trust me."

We got out of the car and went inside my house.

"I don't know Chris; I don't think we should bug him. Things could get out of hand." Ali pointed out. I slammed my door shut and locked it.

"Since when do things get out of hand when I'm in charge?"

"All the time."

I ignored her. -_- I find that highly offensive.

"Come on, it'll be fun!" I told her.

"No Chrissy, I don't think so." she said, declining the offer again.

"Ugh fine. Have it your way. But I'm going to call him."

"Uh no you're not. I am not letting you get us arrested just because you were bored and wanted to try something new." she objected. Things are getting complicated.

"Like I said, we aren't going to get arrested, and things will be fine."

"I don't care. You are not going to do it you hear me?" She's acting like my mom again...

"Fine, I won't."

"Good. Besides, how are you going to find his number? That's impossible right there."She probably shouldn't have said that ;)

"Yeah you're right." I lied. "Impossible."

I threw my keys on the coffee table. Ali took a seat on the couch, throwing her bag somewhere. I threw mine right next to hers and went upstairs.

"Where you going?" she asked.

"Upstairs. Look around and find something if you're hungry." I told her. I reached my room and closed the door. I grabbed my laptop and took a seat on my bed.

Let's get down to business.

The normal online searching techniques weren't going to help me find results at all, so I have to go to desperate measures to get this kid's number.

Payton's stalkerish ways weren't going to help either. She would of been harassing him by now if she had his number. Nope ,this calls for a real stalker...or a hacker I should say.

Yes, lucky me. I actually know a guy ;) Creepy, right?

After a bunch of negotiations and emails, I actually succeed! :D How awesome is that?

The final emails were sent (mostly discussion about our deal.) and I felt good :). With the number saved to my phone, I put my laptop up and skipped downstairs.

Ali was still on the couch, but the TV was turn on this time. I plopped down next to her.

She was munching on some chips. I took a handful from the bag and tried to keep my excitement in. Ali doesn't know a thing. I have to keep this a secret from her. Until we're like 30 though; I have to tell her sometime.

"Hey Chrissy, you have my flash drive upstairs don't you?" she asked me.

"Yeah why?"

"I have to print off my report." she explained, getting off the couch. She made her way to the staircase.

"It's in my little drawer!" I yelled. I sat back and surfed through all the channels until I stopped at a new episode of Spongebob. Yep, I'm 16 and still in love with Spongebob. :)

During the opening, a thought popped up in my head. Did I log out of me email?

"Chri-ssy!" O.O Oh crap...

When Ali calls my name like that...I'm dead *gulp*

I heard footsteps stomped down the stairs. I braced myself for the had a look of disbelief plastered on her face. I knew I had a sheepish smile on mine.

"Seriously?" she questioned.

"What?" I asked in a fake innocent tone.

"You little-," she took a breath. "You were going to call when I was asleep weren't you?" She's good.

"Nooo...who said anything about calling?"

"That's what you do with a number Chrissy!" she scolded.

"But...that wasn't my plan." Whew! That was close.

Ali crossed her arms and took another deep breath. Aww...just like my mom used to do.

"What were you planning to do then?" she asked a bit calmer.

"Sell it on eBay." I lied quickly. It kind of slipped out. I was actually thinking about that while channel surfing. Is it bad that that's the first thing I thought of when I got the number? Anyway...

"Since when have you been interested in eBay?" she asked

"Since I heard that girls would pay a lot for it." I answered with a satisfied smile. That was a pretty good lie too.

"Well that kind of true..."I heard Ali say to herself quietly. She shook her head and went back to her normal voice.

"We are not, I repeat _not, _calling him at all."

"C'mon Ali! What's the worst that could happen?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Okay don't answer that. But come _on_! It'll be fun!" I was starting to whine now.

"Why do you want to call him anyway? Can't you settle for Ethan or something?"

Ethan was the boy who lived down the street from Ali. He's her best guy friend since forever basically. In my honest opinion though, I think they're having a little affair. That could explain why Ali isn't dating though...okay off topic. Moving on!

"Ethan isn't fun...he's someone I actually know. Strangers are funnier. Famous strangers are hilarious! :D" I said, acting more cheerful towards the end. Ali rolled her eyes.

"No." she said sternly. "What's you real reason?"

"Okay fine. I was gonna call him but it's payback for what he did to Miley Cyrus!" I finally said. Again, total lie. I wanted to call him for my personal amusement actually. :P But let's not tell Ali this mkay? ;)

"You out of all people are still on that? I thought that was 'old news.'" she quoted.

"Well as a supportive Miley Cyrus fan, I think I have the right to hold a grudge towards that." Not one of my best fibs, but it confused Ali enough.

She rolled her eyes. "You're so weird." she commented. "No prank calls."

"No promises." I replied to her warning.

"I'm warning you." And with that, she walked back upstairs.

I sighed and got all comfy again. I was pretty tensed up there. Spongebob kind of washed the thought of me calling away, but not that much.

I was turning my phone over and kind of spinning it between my fingers, until I was startled by the buzz it made. It flipped and fell into my lap (luckily). I check the message. Another update from Payton!

**JB in New York!** her text read. I smiled and shook my head. I closed her text and threw my phone to the side. Just then another random thought was in my mind.

No, no, no. I probably shouldn't even think about doing this. Maybe Ali's right. I might get into trouble.

Hmm...Alright, a challenge to myself. Let's see how long I can keep myself from "accidentally" pressing call on Justin Bieber's number.

This is going to be hard, but just for fun let's see.

Lost in thought again, the buzzing of my phone startled me again. I was half expecting another update from Payton.

But the name displayed on the screen wasn't hers. A smile form when I read it.

_1 new message from Trevor_ the screen displayed. Ahhh Trevor...

_Hey baby ;) _his text read. My smile grew and I reached for my phone and texted him back.

Well this should keep my mind off of things for a while. :)

Okay so texting my boyfriend did help _a _bit. Not enough though. I couldn't even concentrate on my homework!

It's dinner time and I'm getting jittery. This was like a drug. I _have _to do it soon or I will go crazy!

I think Ali's noticing that I'm slowly going insane. I _need_ to do it_ now. _And I can't forget about it! It's always in the back of my head!

"Chrissy?" I snapped out of thoughts and tried to concentrate on her.

"Yeah?" I answered to her call.

"You still want to do something?" she asked. Yeah, grab the phone and call...

"Um not really. You kind of ruined the only thing I had in mind." I told her. Well that was the truth!

"No. I'm doing this as a favor." she said.

"How?"

"Umm let's see...we go to a messed up high school. We have survived two years of it. I don't think a lawsuit will mix very good in that."

"Again, there won't be a lawsuit."

"Yeah, but this is coming from_ you._" -_-'' Grr...

"I find that offensive."

"Sure...And how do you know it's the right number anyway? It might be a waste of time."

"Well we'll never know if we don't try now will we?" She rolled her eyes again.

"No. Just drop it Chris. Please?" she pleaded. I would if it was that easy!

I thought about it for a minute. If I do it secretly, and nothing happens, it won't hurt right? If it's a wrong number, that wouldn't hurt either. And I don't want Ali to worry about it. Alright :D I have my plan.

"Alright fine. I won't call." I lied. She seemed happier after I said that.

"Really?" she asked, in a light tone. I nodded.

"Yep, really."

"Promised?" I hate to do this but...

"Promise." I crossed two fingers behind my back. I seriously hate to do this, but it's either I do it, or I go crazy and have it bug me for the rest of my 's a bit dramatic, but it might happen. Who knows?

"Yay!" she chirped. Her attitude was changed completely. She was acting like a huge weight was lifted off her shoulders. Too bad it wasn't really.

The dinner table was cleared, homework was done (well sort of), and it was getting late. School was tomorrow, but I don't actually care :P

Ali was taking her shower and I was alone in my room. I was thinking about doing it at that moment, but Ali was still in hearing range, so I decide to wait.

Later, Ali was done getting ready for bed, and was heading to her room. Well, the guest bed room actually, but Ali's personalized it a bit, so it's hers.

I waited for the door to close completely, and then I made a dash downstairs. With the phone in my hand, and excitement running through my body, I was ready.

Let's do this!

* * *

><p><strong>AN**- Did you guys like it? :D Did you? I hope you guys did :) Reviews? That would be nice.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N-** Chapter 2! Hehe :) Hope I didn't keep you guys waiting long. Alright so I don't think I need a disclaimer on this one but whatver

**Disclaimer I don't own Justin Bieber.**

Just to be safe ;) Hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

**Chrissy's POV**

Okay, so maybe I'm not ready. D:

I still wanna do it, but I'm feeling nervous now. Don't you hate it when that happens? When that sudden wall of anxiety hits you at the last minute?Gah, I'm feeling uneasy now :(

I sat on the couch with my phone in my lap. Taking deep breaths to make the uneasiness go away, I thought about how I would do this. I've been pretty decent about prank calls in the past, but that's only because of my random nature. The first thing that comes to mind is usually the topic of the call. It's a pretty good way to do prank calls, but not always.

I thought about what I could talk about. I absentmindedly scrolled through my contacts over and over again, passing the number about 30 times, until an idea hit me.

Fake foreign sales person! :D I have a pretty good fake accent so I could probably pull that off. Now what would I be selling?

I looked around the living room for some ideas. I propped my feet up on the table and leaned back, still searching. After some time, I got nothing :/

I groaned at my failure of finding something. I stared at the ceiling for some time and thought about the stuff in my room. Nope, no good either. I sighed.

My gazed moved from the ceiling to the table in front of me. Eww...I need a mani- pedi.

Gasp! Idea! :D

No...Nail polish isn't funny enough...Never mind!Now what? What random thing can I use? Grrr!

I scanned the room more carefully this time. Then I spotted a lotion bottle on a shelf. Wait, why is it up there? I honestly don't remember- gasp! Another idea!

Lotion! :D

Okay so I'm a foreign saleswoman selling lotion. That's random enough don't you think?

I have my background. I just need some guts now :/

Oh gosh, I can feel my pulse speeding already. I haven't even done anything yet!

My phone was still in my hand. I formed a firm grip around it.

You can do it Chrissy! Your number will be blocked so it'll be okay. Ali doesn't know ,so you don't have any trouble there. Yeah this will be fine!

I sat up straight, and the anxious feeling subsided after my pep talk with that feeling turned into shock after I looked at the screen of my phone.

How the fudge did I dial already? And who did I dial in the first place?

I ended the call immediately. I checked back to see who I good. It was Ali. She's probably fast asleep by now. Whew, close one.

Okay! So I'm feeling pumped about this and excited. No more wall of anxiety. I scrolled down and tapped the number with my thumb. Fingers crossed.

It started ringing. At least it's a real number. After a while, there wasn't an answer. Then I heard the line click and a voice came on.

_Hey this is Ryan. I'm not here so leave a message. *be_ep*

"What the _hell_?" I yelled after the beep came on.

"Oh crap!" I hung up the phone before I could say anything else.

What the- I have no idea what just happened or who I just call. o.O

I threw my phone over to the side and hugged my knees. I feel freaked out now O.O

I heard foot step descend down the stairs."What are you yelling about at 1 in the morning?"

"Nothing." I told Ali. "Alright then weirdo." she walked into the kitchen and the lights flashed on.

Who was that? That was scary. o.o"Night!" Ali called. Her voice startled me.

Freakin' creeper gave me the wrong number! And I have a deal with him too! I gotta go help him with studying later or something...bleh...

I checked the time. It's too late to be calling and arguing with him now though. 1:34 AM. Gah!

I grabbed my stuff and headed upstairs and into my room. I'm calling it quits for tonight. I'll do it tomorrow. A promise to myself.

**- Morning!-**

*Ring!Ring!Ring!* Oh my gosh shut up -_-

I blindly reached out and slammed my hand on my alarm clock. I groggily lifted my head up from my pillow. My hair was in my face and the sunlight burned.

I really shouldn't have stayed up late last night. Like _at all. _Bleh...

I sat up and blew the hair out of my face. I felt so out of it!I escaped the comfort of my bed and walked to the bathroom. After I freshened up, I walked to the guest room.

Ali was dead asleep, like always, on her bed, her arm falling off the bed. I approached her bed and grabbed a pillow.  
><strong><br>**"Ali. Wakey wakey." I called in a motherly tone. Ali groaned and rolled over, pulling the covers over her head."Wake up!" I smacked the pillow against her.

"Ah!" Ali perked right up after that. She had a shocked look on her face, but then calmed after she saw what it was. "I hate you. -_-" was the first thing she said.

"Sure you do. ^. ^ Now get up. We're gonna be late." I told her. She slumped back in bed when my back was turned."If you're not up in 5, I'm coming back with some ice,Ali." I scolded her.

"I'm up! Just leave me here for a while." she replied. I rolled my eyes and went back to my room.

The sun was really bright now. It was making my room a blinding yellow color, and it definitely pepped up my mood. I looked through my closet for something to wear.

A few minutes of scanning later, I ended up picking a pair of skinny jeans and a nice blouse. After I changed, I plugged in my straightener. While waiting for it to heat up, I quickly checked on wasn't in her room so I assumed she was in the shower. Yes, I'm her mommy in the morning. That girl could sleep through an earthquake .

Anyway, I made it back into my room just when my hair straightener beeped. After the hair, it was onto makeup. Some eyeliner, lip gloss, and maybe mascara are what I usually wear to school. I don't cake it my morning routine, I came downstairs. Ali was already there in her usual tomboy outfit. Her hair was wavy from the shower.

"You ready?" she asked.  
>"Yep! Let's go!" Ali headed out the door first. I followed behind, locking the door.<p>

With Ali in the passenger seat and me in the driver's, we headed to Scarlet High. Good ole messed up Scarlet High. Where everything is _so_ jacked up.

It was smooth driving until we entered the student parking lot. It was that time of the morning where everyone was trying to find a parking space, causing a major traffic jam. You couldn't go 2 inches without stopping and waiting for the car in front of you to move.

While waiting for the traffic jam to subside, Ali asked me a question.

"Hey Chris, who were you calling last night anyway? You were yelling at someone at like 1 in the morning. What happened?" Er...how do I explain this without lying?

"I was...talking to my friend Ryan." Well that wasn't a total lie. That guy's name was Ryan :p

"Ryan? Who do you know that's named Ryan?" she asked.

"A guy..." I vaguely answered. Ali stopped asking questions after that.

After a too close for comfort experience with a truck, Ali and I made it alive. We got out of the car and headed for the front of the school.

Clique after clique is what you saw in the front. Students were bunched up in their own little groups in their designated areas. The popular girls always got the benches under the trees, the jocks somewhere next to them checking them out, and the skaters...well they didn't actually have a place of their own. They're mostly scattered around. Can you guess what group Ali belongs too? :P

I made my way to the benches. I'm welcomed there even though I don't actually classify myself as popular. Ali surprisingly followed me all the way there. Usually she would disappear, but not walked past the benches actually, all the way to the doors.

"Hey where you going?" I asked her.

"Morning detention. Skipped Algebra twice this week." she explained. Before I could ask anything else, she was inside the school.

**Ali's POV**

I wasn't going to detention. Actually, I didn't have detention this week. I haven't had detention in 2 weeks to be honest. A new personal best ^. ^

I was heading to the counselor's office. No, it wasn't for my therapy. I was actually meeting someone.

The familiar door of Mr. Evens greeted me as I made my way down the hall. The school building was abandoned this early, so I wasn't going to get in trouble anytime soon.

I formed a grip around the door handle and pulled the door open. The dim lighting of the office was always a comforting thing. A wooden desk was in the middle of the room, messy papers scattered everywhere. Three chairs made up the little waiting area. This, my friend, is where the secretary Ms. Jones works.

I passed the secretary desk and entered the little room on the side. Mr. Evens' office was dramatically different from 's office. For one thing, it was cleaner. Another thing was that there was a dirty blonde boy sitting on the huge wooden desk in the center of the room.

"Morning sunshine." Ethan greeted as soon as he saw me.  
>"Morning birthday boy." I replied back, an excited grin on my hazel green eyes detected my excitement.<p>

I scampered towards him and jumped up onto his lap, his arm wrapping around me to a make sure I don't fall. Now, despite the fact that Chrissy thinks I'm dating Ethan, I'm not. Honestly I'm not. We're just really close like that. I'm not even sure if Ethan's ever had any feelings for me.

I dug around in my bag and pulled out a small box wrapped in pastel blue colored paper with a white ribbon tied in a bow.

"I got you a present." I told him, letting my excitement seep out. A smile spread across his face.

"It happens every year Ali. It's nothing new." he said coolly. He accepted my present though. He took it in his hand, admiring the wrapping, and then shook it once or twice.I got off his lap and stood in front of him, waiting for his expression.

"What is it?" he asked. I rolled my eyes. "You open it stupid." I teased. He pouted. "It's my birthday. You're supposed to be nice to me." he added. Ethan and I were always so childish towards each other.

"Just open it, Ethan." I urged.  
>"But it's so pretty."<p>

"Open it!" I yelled. He was making me wait on purpose.  
>"Fine, if you insist." he sighed.<p>

He slowly pulled on the white ribbon off. His finger slid under the tap and he ripped the paper off. His expression dramatically changed as soon as he saw what it was. In a good way though :)

"It's a guitar tuner. You know, for your bass and your _baby_." I stressed that last word. Ethan's guitar definitely was his baby. He had it since...hmm...4th grade? Not sure entirely, but he had it for a while.

"Wow, thanks Ali." He couldn't stop beaming.  
>"No problem." :D<p>

He didn't take his eyes off the box. When he did, his smile faded a bit. My smile turned into a coy smirk. ;)

"Why are you smiling like that?" Ethan asked, eyes widening and backing away slowly. His feet were positioned for an immediate jump start if needed.

"Sixteen Ethan. Sixteen." was all I told him.

Then he jumped. I tackled him down and started the favorite birthday tradition of Scarlet High: birthday licks :D

"One, two, three, four...stop moving! Five, six, seven eight...Ethan!" Both of us were on the ground. I was straddling him while he was squirming on the ground trying to get away. The way I do birthday licks is just hitting random spots on the body. I don't care where I hit as long as I hit something.

Ethan was face first on the ground so I was basically hitting his shoulder blade the most.

"Ali get off!" he growled.  
>"Nope! Nine, ten, eleven, twelve!" Number twelve caused Ethan to yell pretty loud.<p>

Just then the door opened. A tall dark man walked into the office. Ethan stopped his screaming and I put my fist . Evens sighed. "You two have_ got_ to stop using my office as a meeting place. I always see something wrong every time you guys are in here."That's when I noticed I was still straddling Ethan.

"She's hurting me!" Ethan yelped. I climbed up his back and hugged him around the neck. "Aww I wouldn't do that to Ethan. Not Ethan the birthday boy."

"She's-she's choking me!" I slapped Ethan's head.  
>"Shut up. Oh and thirteen."<p>

Mr. Even walked behind his desk. He pulled his chair out and took a seat, crossing his legs. He sighed and I moved our gazed towards his direction.

"Oh don't mind me. I didn't get enough sleep last night that's all. Carry on." He laced his fingers together that way counselors do.

I shrugged and continued the birthday licks. "No, no, no!" Ethan begged.

"Fourteen, fifteen, sixteen. And a pinch to grow an inch! Not that you need it." -_- Goodness yeah he doesn't need it. He was already like 7 inches taller than me! 5'8 and still growing for him while I'm a steady 5'1...

Ethan was somewhat panting. "Now that's over, get off me!" I hugged him again from behind. "No. I'm okay."The bell rang shortly after that. We had a pretty decent amount of time for passing time, so I wasn't stressed about leaving the office yet.

I was still lying on top of an impatient Ethan when the door busted open again. This time, it was someone I didn't want to see...well, not at that time anyway.

Chrissy was standing in the doorway with a confused expression on her face.

"Um hey. We gotta get to class." she said, examining the situation Ethan and I were in. I mean look at it. I'm straddled over Ethan, who was breathing hard. Chrissy thought I was dating Ethan. Yeah, a very big misunderstanding right there...

"Alright." I got up and brushed myself off. Ethan got up and grabbed his bag and the present. He slung the strap over his shoulder and headed towards the door.

"Later Ali. Thanks again." he said with a smile.  
>"No problem." I replied. After that, he headed out the door.<p>

I grabbed my stuff and ran to where Chrissy was. "What? No good bye kiss?" she teased. "Tsk! Shut up." .I stalked out of the secretary office and was out in the open in the noisy hallway. Chrissy was right behind me.

"What were you guys doing anyway?" she asked.  
>"Nothing really. Just carrying out Scarlet High's birthday tradition." I told her.<p>

"Oh it's Ethan's birthday isn't it? Hm..Remind me after 5th period mkay?"  
>"Uh sure. C'mon, we're going to be late."<p>

**Chrissy's POV**

That was weird o.O

Anyway, today was kind of critical. Well to me anyway. I gotta go find my personal hacker and tell him what happened. He's in my 3rd period, so it was pretty convenient. But I couldn't concentrate on the first part of my day.

I zoned out completely during the lecture in history, and was daydreaming in English. Remind me to get the homework for those two classes later.

When 3rd period finally came, I rushed my goodbye to Ali and ran down the hall. I had to get there before the teacher did. That's was a good time for a talk.

When I reached room 203, my guy was sitting right there, head down and scribbling some notes. I took a breath and entered.

Wish me luck!

* * *

><p><strong>AN**- So what did you think? Review Please! Oh! And go check out my Fictionpress account too! I just posted a new story and I kinda want to spread the word about it. My pename is MaydoMia on there too so it'll be pretty easy to find :) Please and thank yous!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N-** Chapter 3! :D I'm trying to update as regularly as I can. I'm kinda of like working on 3 stories so I'm trying to do a story after story and keeping it regular y'know? Haha okay so Time for the usual!

**Disclaimer- I do not own Justin Bieber**

Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! ^^

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

**Chrissy's POV**

When I reached room 203, my guy was sitting right there, head down and scribbling some notes. I took a breath and entered. I slammed my stuff down right in front of him, causing him to jump.

"You lied to me Rob." I told him. He looked up at me with confusion on his face.

Rob was a natural computer geek. A stereotypical geek and he knew it. He was a natural born hacker, that's why everyone in Scarlet High used him to do their dirty work (*ahem*...including me). It usually consisted of a deal, like mine, so it wasn't like he was doing it for free.

"What are you -"

"You told me it was authentic." I said. "It was."

"Then why did some guy name Ryan pick up the phone!" I half whisper half yelled. I didn't want to attract attention.

"Oh! You wanted...Oh! I did give you the wrong number." he admitted. I nodded. "Yeah. I needed a Justin not a random guy named Ryan." I said.

"But it wasn't a random guy. It was just a slip of my vision Chrissy. That number wasn't extremely off." I was confused. "Explain."

"It was his best friend, so you have to give me some credit. I was close." he said. I couldn't argue with him there."Yeah close. I was freaking out at 1 in the morning because of that. I'm lucky it went to voice mail..."

"Alright. Umm come by my table at lunch and I'll scribble down the number for you." Rob offered. "Okay." Just then the teacher walked in. I slid into my seat, feeling satisfied. That went pretty well don't you think?

**-Lunch-**

"Hey, have you seen Ethan?" Ali asked me while we were waiting in line for lunch. "Nope!" She groaned. "What?" I asked."I was supposed to give him some money for lunch." she explained, her eyes searching for him. Those two are so close.

"Oh there he is...Ouch...That's gotta hurt." I looked at her and saw her wince. I turned to see where she was looking . That does look like it hurts.

Birthday licks are turning into a new form of bullying here at Scarlet High. Ethan was basically surrounded by _random _(emphasize on random) people, hitting him."You told some people didn't you, Ali?" I asked looking over at her. She shook her head. "Someone might of though."

A few moments later the crowd diminished and there was Ethan in a ball, well almost. "Save my spot!"

She skipped off to where Ethan was. Ahh...love. Don't tell I said that though. She'd kill me! But don't you see it too?

**Ali's POV**

I made my way to Ethan. Yeah, birthday licks are dangerous o.o

"Hey you okay?" I asked him. "Kind of. A couple of bruises tomorrow but I'm fine." he answered. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my wallet. "Will a dollar make you feel better?" :)

He laughed. "Buy me lunch?" he asked hopeful. "Don't go on a spending spree." I warned.

We got up and walked back to the line. Chrissy saved my spot, so I slipped back in while Ethan cut in between me and Chrissy. It was better than skipping the jock standing behind me. I don't think he can live through another ambush.

Ethan was pretty decent on the lunch. I had to borrow a couple of bucks from Chrissy, but it wasn't way over budget. We took our seat and lunch went pretty smoothly.

"So..." Chrissy started, chewing on a fry.  
>"No Chris." I answered in an annoyed tone.<p>

"Okay then. But whenever you two are ready to come clean, I'm listening." It's always the same ice breaker at lunch. The "So you two decided to admit you're dating yet?" is Chrissy's usual line. She's so confident that we're together. It bugs me a lot.

"Hey Eth." . What bugs me even more...

"Erm Hi Misty." ...is her. Misty Kate Taylor. The classic rich girl right there. Her dad's the principal of the school, but honestly, he's too nice to be her dad. Such a pushover at times too. The vice principal is the one that I should worry about. Oddly enough, he's the _brother _of the principal, so Misty's _uncle. _Her family just scares me sometimes.

"I hear it's your birthday." Misty said. She was flirting big time with Ethan. I don't even know how long it's been but it's been a while. She's been crushing on him since the second grade. Goodness...she's persistent.

"You're not gonna hit me are you?" Ethan asked, a bit worried. I couldn't help but laugh a bit. He kicked me under the table. Tsk, boy you lucky it's your birthday -_-

"Hahaha you're so cute. No, I made you something silly." she said, a trace of excitement sparking in her eyes. I gagged at her sweetness towards him. She's so nice towards him and then pure evil towards everyone else...well almost everyone else.

Misty dug around her bag and pulled out a pretty decent sized box. It wasn't gift wrapped but it had a bow on it. She handed it to Ethan, who placed it on the table. Everyone crowded around to see what he got. He removed the bow and then lifted up the lid.

Well this is surprising.

A sweet almost intoxicating smell filled the air. In the box was more than a dozen fresh baked cookies, from snicker doodles to the classic chocolate chip. Everyone was in awe to the sudden delivery of cookies made by the queen of the school. -_-

"Whoa, thanks." Ethan thanked. He was smiling, but I had a feeling it was more towards the fact that he was hungry and cookies were good than the fact that she won him over with them.

"It was kind of short notice but I whipped these up this morning." she bragged. Ethan had first dibs since it was his day. After he made his choice, everyone grabbed one and started snacking. Except for me.

"Ali don't you want a cookie?" Chrissy asked. I shook my head. "I'm okay thanks. I don't feel like getting poisoned today." I said glancing towards Misty to see her reaction. Misty scoffed as she took a seat next to Ethan.

"I was actually thinking about having you buy me a cookie." Ethan whispered to me. I smacked him lightly on the arm. "I said no spending spree. I'm already broke." I told him.

"I know. I was gonna give you a dollar and actually make you go buy one for me." I rolled my eyes.

While the entire table enjoyed munching on the sweets, I picked at my lunch. The conversation between Ethan and Misty was sickening sweet. She was just so nice to him...bleh. Although the awkwardness that Ethan feels is kind of entertaining.

Chrissy suddenly got up. "Where you going?" I asked her. "Gotta go meet someone. See you later." she said. She headed towards the general direction of the trash.

I sighed and looked at the giant box of cookies in front of me. They're mocking me I'm sure of it -_-"

**Chrissy's POV**

After I dumped my tray I headed towards the back of the cafeteria. I almost forgot about meeting him actually.

As I passed the table seating all the uniformed jocks and other popular guys, I felt a small tug from behind on my elbow. I looked behind me and smiled.

Ahh Trevor :)

I waved at him and then continued walking forward, a little more pep to each step. He made me feel so good on the inside. ^. ^

I made my way passed the crowds (so many people! .) and safely to Rob's table in the back. The clicking sound of him typing was audible even from where I was standing (which was a pretty good distance away). He didn't even look up when I approached. He stuck out a piece of paper (Biology homework?)and handed it to me.

I awkwardly reached out."Thanks." I told him. I was about to take it when he pulled it back. "Don't forget."

I looked at him. His face was lit up and he was actually looking forward to me helping him with his homework. "Um how about ten bucks? Would that work instead?" He thought about it.

"Twenty and you got yourself a deal...er a new deal." he compromised. Crap. I only have fifteen. Uhh...

"Deal. Just hang on." He nodded and I ran off.

I made a beeline back to the table. Ali and Ethan were still there with their trays and Misty was on the side messing with her nails, occasionally nodding to make it look like she actually cared. I skidded to a stop at the end of the table.

"Ali, do you have 5 dollars I can borrow?" I asked her breathless. "Nope. Broke because of someone." she eyed Ethan. I wasn't even going to ask him. He never had money...

"You need money Chrissy?" Misty suddenly asked. I nodded. In seconds Misty pulled out her purse and pulled out an almost new, crisp five dollar bill.

"Thanks!" I gladly accepted the money. "I'll pay you back later." I added. She smiled and nodded. I ran back to Rob and gave him everything. I was panting by that time. Lunch was almost over and I barely made it in time. I handed over the money in exchange for the paper. (That sounds cheap :/)

I looked over it. It looked authentic enough. Then again a phone number is basically 10 random numbers...anything could be authentic.

"You sure this is it?" I asked him. "Positive." I was skeptical, but I folded it and stuffed it into my pocket anyway. The bell rang jut then.

"Later Chrissy." and the geek packed up his stuff and left.I smiled a bit knowing that I was in possession of a pretty famous celebrity's phone number. It made me feel somewhat more powerful :P

I adjusted the strap to my bag and walked to my next class. I can't wait to see what happens tonight :)

* * *

><p><strong>AN-** Sooo? Whatcha think? Reviews! Oh and have you guys checked out Rini and Maydo on Fictionpress yet? The little munchkins? If you haven't, check out my profile on (Pen name is still MaydoMia) and go check out that story. I only have on on there so that'll be pretty easy :P


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N-** Chapter 4! :D Sorry is this one took a while. I had a slight case of writer's block AND no internet for two days...But it's here now! Now the usual:

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT own Justin Bieber**

^^ Now onto the chapter!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

**Ali's POV**

"Okay so I'm riding home with you today?" I asked Ethan.

"Yes'm. And you're staying for dinner."

"Of course!"

Ethan and I were discussing this evening's plans for his birthday ^^ It's the same every year so I don't really know why :/ But Whatever!  
>I slammed my locker shut and walked down the abandoned hall with Ethan by my side. I already told Chrissy I'm not riding with her, so it's straight out to the car we go!<p>

The school clears out pretty fast. Ethan and I actually took our time walking to the parking lot. There were tons of kids outside waiting for their rides still. Luckily, we weren't one of them. Mrs. Steele's sleek black Honda was parked in her usual spot. She was looking out the window when we approached. She didn't even turn to look when Ethan opened the door on the passenger side.

"You better not be hanging around these kids ..." I heard her warned. I couldn't actually blame her. o.O

Most of the kids who stay after are the popular kids who can drive. They go whenever they want to and they **do** whatever they want to. To fights to break ups, it all happens after the bell.

"I don't Mom." Ethan answered as he got in the passenger seat. "You better not." She smoothly backed out of the parking space and out of the parking lot.

When we reached the Steele's driveway, the humming of the car ceased and everyone filed out. Ethan was the first one at the door, key in hand. He unlocked the door and threw his crap to the side and headed straight upstairs."Hi dad!" he called downstairs before his dad could complain. His dad smiled and walked towards his wife,carrying his daughter.

"Hi dear." he pecked on the cheek. "And look who we have here!" he exclaimed.

"Hi. And hello to you too Annabelle." I greeted the three- year old that Mr. Steele was carrying. I babysit her a lot, and she really seems to like me ^.^

She reached out for me and so Mr. Steele passed her on to me. "Goodness...You're getting heavy Anna B." I said. I fixed my hold on her and carried her upstairs to Ethan's room. Midway up the stairs, I heard Mr. Steele call out, "Ali, tell Ethan that we're buying some last minute ingredients for dinner for me will you?"

"Sure thing." I answered. I continued up the stairs and made it to his room.

Ethan was on his bed messing around with his guitar. On his desk was the little box I gave him. ^_^ I feel loved.

"You like it?" I asked him. He looked up and smiled. "Yeah it's great."

"Yay! Oh and your parents went shopping." I added. "Alrighty." he answered, his attention still glued to the guitar. I took a seat on his bed with him, Annabelle on my lap. I liked watching him play,how he was so concentrated in his music.

"You hungry?" I asked Annabelle and partially Ethan too. "Yeah kind of." he answered.

"Of course you are. Let's go raid the fridge." I kidded. Ethan put the guitar down and got up. He stood in front of me and lifted Annabelle off my lap. "Let's go little one." he groaned as he picked her up.

"Geez...Someone's getting fat." I smacked his arm. "Don't say that to her!" He stuck his tongue out. The three of us headed downstairs and into the kitchen and literally raid the fridge.

"Gah! We never have food in this house!" Ethan complained. I rolled my eyes.

After 10 minutes of rummaging, we settled on a bag of kettle chips for us and some animal crackers for Annabelle. We took a seat at the dining room table took turns grabbing chips out of the bag.

"So birthday boy, what are our summer plans?" I asked him, crunching on a chip. Ethan's chewing suddenly stopped. O.O Bad sign.

"What?" I asked him. He had a guilty expression. "Err..about that. I don't think we're gonna have any summer plans this year."  
>"What? Why?" I asked in a quick high pitched tone.<p>

Ethan became really interested in the back of the chip bag all of a sudden. He knew that my high pitched tone was a sign of me getting annoyed.

"Um...my parents were thinking we head up to Vermont...For the entire summer." he answered. He was cowering a bit. Was I really that bad when I get a teensy bit annoyed?

"And you didn't tell me this until now because?"  
>"I didn't want you to be disappointed." he answered truthfully.<p>

"Aww...And I was looking forward too!" I whined.

"I know. Sucks doesn't it?" I nodded. He knew me too well. I was disappointed,more than I expected actually. "So what are we going to do until you leave?" I asked.

"Make it last I guess." he answered. We both sighed. Summer is going to suck now -_-"

**Chrissy's POV**

:D Ali's not home! And she' not gonna be all night!

The tradition of staying over at Ethan's house on his birthday lives on. You know what this mean?

It's prank call night! Oh yeah!

But first homework... :P I'm not gonna fail when I only have 2 weeks of school left.

'''''''''''''''''''''''

Alright! Homework's done (or what I wanted to do anyway). Onto what we've been waiting for :)

The time was right, somewhere around 2 in the morning. I don't have school tomorrow, so I'll be fine. After looking through the kitchen for snacks and a water bottle ( midnight snacking!) I took a seat on my bed. With my legs crossed, I was feeling kind of comfy.

Rob gave me the so-called official number. I'm scared to tell you the truth, but we'll never find out if Rob's a liar or not if I don't dial now will we?

But before I do, let's review on the plan shall we?

My background is that I'm a saleswomen (cosmetics mainly) and I'm from New Jersey. I love the accent! Either that or New York. I like their accent too. Anyway! Back to the plan. Basically, keep bugging him until he gets irritated ^^Or until things get out of hand. That would be a nice time to stop too.

Alright. Now that we discussed the plan, let's do it!

I'm still sitting on my comfy bed phone in hand. I took a couple of deep breathes, and talked to myself to test out my accent. I think the New York accent might be better than Jersey..oh heck! I can do both! The Jersey one on another day.

What? When did I say I was only going to call once? Nope! Well, it depends on how fun it is...which I'm pretty sure it will be pretty fun!

Okay, enough talky, I'm doing this NOW!

I'm still comfortable on my bed, and I'm feeling pretty confident about this. Well, as confident as you can get...whatever.I searched through my contacts and tapped the number the Rob gave me today. My phone pulled up another menu asking if I wanted to text or call. I could feel some anxiety run through my body,but I pushed that feeling to the side and tapped "call".

I waited anxiously for that ringing noise. A few seconds later, the line _actually_ started ringing! The ringing lead soon lead to a click and I knew that someone had answered the phone. I swallowed a bit and took a breath. Show time. :)

The person on the other line took a while to actually _talk. _You know, like when you know there's someone on the other line and you know that they picked up, but all you can hear is like them fumbling with the phone. Yeah, that's all I could hear for a while :P

After a few minutes of that, there was _actually_ a voice O.O I just stopped. I kind of freaked out for a minute.

"Hello?" It was a guy, I could tell that much. His voice was hoarse like when you just wake up randomly and start talking. I snapped out of my trance and actually tried to do what I planned to do.

"Good morning sunshine! Can I interest you in some cosmetics? We're having nice clearance on some skin products and-"  
>"Who's this?" he sounded like he was stretching. What time it it over in New York? Let's see, it's 2:30 here, plus one hour so...3:30 AM! Nice..<p>

Oh crap! I didn't think of a name!

"This is...Jay." Yeah. That works. "You know who you're calling?" Now he didn't ask this in a mean way, but it still made me kind of nervous.

"I'm looking for a Justine?" I had to hold back the laugh on that. Of course I would go with that name! Who wouldn't?

"Sorry, but you have a _Justin_." Oh. So Rob _wasn't _lying. Nice to know.

"As in Bieber?" I asked in a playful tone. I had to had the fact that I was getting more excited than ever this is actually Justin fudging Bieber! :D Like for real!

"Haha, very funny."

"So you gonna buy something or what?" I asked.

"Sorry, not necessarily interested."

"Aw don't be like that. We have lots of- " I heard a click and he hung up. -_-" One thing that ticks me off is people hanging up on me. I don't care who it is. They're getting a lecture. That's it...jerk's getting another call .

I indignantly dialed his number again, making sure that I still kept my number blocked. He answered after the first ring.

"He-"

"You _**did not **_just hang up on me!" I scolded into the phone.

"Umm -"  
>"That's gets on my <em><strong>nerves<strong>_ when someone does that! Respect little boy. **Don't **go hanging up on people! I am your **elder! **Respect me!" Okay I admit, I was way into my character.I actually turned ghetto while yelling at him :P Twenty-six year old Jay from New York is taking over Chrissy :D

"I'm sorry, but you only sound like you're sixteen." he interrupted my rant.

...

Oh _crap!_I just blew my cover . Great! Think fast Chrissy, think fast!

"Thanks yes I get that alot." I lied.

"Uh okay then..." he awkwardly answered. I was still pretty ticked, but I felt better. Haha! I just yelled at a popstar even though I'm younger than him XD Well, by a few months. :3

He was still on the line so I knew he wasn't going to hang up anytime soon unless he said good bye or something.

A few minutes of silence passed, and I heard another person in the background.

"Dude who who are you talking to?" I heard the faint voice groan. It's was another guy.

"I'm not sure...she's scares me though o.o"

"Oh you have a friend! What's his name?" I asked in a more cheerful tone.

"Ryan..." he awkwardly answered yet again.

"What?" his friend answered in the back. Oh yes, I'm going to have lots of fun with these boys. :)

- 10 minutes later-

"You guys done arguing yet?" I asked. I seriously don't know what they're even arguing about. =.= Goodness, boys and their stupid pride or whatever.

"I guess..."

"Okay! Well I'm bored now! Bye!" And I hung up before they could say anything or notice that I said I got bored ^.^ Clever little me. Alright well, that was fun, but I'm gonna go hit the hay. Nighty night!

**Justin's POV**

O.o Anyone want to tell me what just happened? Anyone?

**Ryan's POV**

Okay, that argument wasn't worth it ( -_-") I'm going to bed.

**Ali's POV**

"You jerk!" I threw a pillow at Ethan. He was being the annoying idiotic type of person that I love at three in the morning. We had to be quiet though since everyone else in the house was asleep.

"What? I'm just saying!"

"Well what you say is wrong!" Ethan and I were argu- I mean _discussing _about what would happen if we were actually in a "relationship". I mean we might as well talk about this since Chrissy keeps accusing us anyway -_- And since Ethan's going away, we could use some last minute bonding ^^

What did Ethan say that offended me? He said that if we were in an actually relationship, he would be probably leave me after two weeks because of my anger issues -.- Jerk face.

"Well I don't know Ali, they could make me leave you."

"Okay that's enough discussion about this. You're pushing it." I told him.

"Okay okay, I'm sorry. If it makes you feel better I might last a month with you." I aimed another pillow at his face. He skillfully dodged it. I got up off his bed and walked out towards the guest room. "Night." I called.

"Night."

* * *

><p><strong>AN -** Not the best prank call in the world :P But It'll do. I don't do them myself so I don't exactly have experience... Any who! If you guys have ANY ideas for some prank call, PM me and I might put them in :) Oh and I updated my profile :D So yeah...it's full of stuff now! Okay well until the next chapter, bye!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N** - Oh I love this place I have at the beginning now ^^ I can tell you guys alot of things just right here. Okay So well I have been in the zone lately and whipped this chapter up fairly quickly. So first,

**Disclaimer - I DO NOT Own Justin Bieber. Nothing about his life or anything at all.**

And here's your chapter 5! :D Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

**Chrissy's POV**

^.^ Oh I love teenage boys. And not just the dating way either. Justin and his friend Ryan are very fun to call :D

How long has this been going on? Hmm... a week or two :3

Hey, it's not my fault. If you keep answering the phone, your stepping into the prank. So until they learn to stop answering calls...they're gonna be stuck in this they weren't even good prank calls to be honest. I always _start_ with a prank call, but then I end up talking about something else, like me and Justin are good friends or something. It's so weird...

Well, it's _almost _like we're good friends. Justin and Ryan are always doing that thing where they try to end the conversation quickly and when there's silence they automatically ask "Can we go now?"

It's mostly Ryan though...he's always cranky and stuff . An occasionally potty mouth too if I call late enough. It's funny though :P Two teens that you don't exactly expect to curse, but they do. Very entertaining late at night.

Oh and you may be wondering how I'm getting away with calling. Ali, hasn't been home all that often for some reason. Am I worried? Pfft, yes! I don't what she's doing! But I should trust her right?So with Ali not home, I'm free to call without any interference. And I'm enjoying every minute of it for my personal amusement ^^ Oh yeah I'm evil!

I still don't understand how the guys haven't understood the concept of not answering...Honestly, they're old enough to figure that out.

Speaking of the guys, I'm bored. Time for the usual! Be right back :)

* * *

><p>⌐_⌐ I jinxed it. I just ruined my <em>own<em> fun. Fudge monkey! Neither of them are picking up now! *pout* And I was actually bored this time.

Well it looks like they have finally learned the "do not pick up" life lesson. But now I have no way to harass- I mean, keep in touch with them. :P

Now where am I going to get some entertainment? Grrr! Guess I have to resort to TV now. Spongebob here I come!

- 45 minutes later-

D: *drool* I'm so bored! I need entertainment now! WAH!

I'm just laying on the couch twisting and turning, switching sides on the couch and everything trying to ease the boredom by trying to get comfy and relaxed and enjoy the TV, but I can't! I need the phone o.o But my blocked number isn't going to work anymore!

Actually, any blocked number isn't going to work! Because the all look the same! They all have "Unknown" or "Private" Caller on them. Hmm...I'm going to have to go to extremes now. Drastic measures.

How drastic you ask? I'll summarize it real quick. I'm going to have to suck it up and use a real number, without dialing Star 67. I'm gonna have to abandon secrecy and show those two guys a number. I can't block my number anymore basically.

Now whose number am I going to use? Not mine that's for sure! Hey, I said I would sacrifice a number, but I didn't say _anything_ about it being mine. Why not use my own? Because! Who knows what kind of people that boy knows! He could hire a group of people and track me down or something O.e That's not Now I gotta find someone's number. The only question is who?

I pondered this complicated question, when I heard the sound of keys twisting in the locks of my front door. I looked over and saw the door open.

"Hey Chrissy." Ali greeted a tad bit breathlessly. ***Light bulb ding*** I gots my victim.

Okay yes, I am cruel for using my best friend. But, if they track her down, all things will lead to a big misunderstanding since it wasn't her who harassed the 's the worst that could happen? If they decided to call back, Ali will answer and explain the situation and they'll leave her alone. Then I'll have to find another phone...probably Ethan's. Don't worry, I'll stop once in a while. I have to live my life eventually :P

"Hey Ali." I greeted her back after my malicious idea. "Whatcha been up to?" I asked. She threw her bag of stuff on the chair.

"Out. What about you?" she asked me back.

"Not much. Bored mostly." I answered. "Ahhh..."

We both watched TV in silence for a while. I didn't want to ask her right away since she just got home and she was tired. After about an hour, I dropped the act and went in.

"Hey Ali."

"Yeah?" She looked up. "Can I use your cell?" I asked. She tilted her head to the side.

"What's wrong with yours?" she asked. I thought up a list of all the stupid things that could go wrong with your phone. And trust me, I know a lot of things that could ¬.¬ Dummy phones.

"I'm not sure. I can't get a signal anywhere. I think my services are down." I lied. She started contemplating my answer. I knew she was since she was biting her finger and like tapping it against her lips. She's been dong that a lot lately.

"Okay." YES!

Ali reached into her back pocket and pulled her phone out. She handed it to me, and then switched her gaze back to the TV. I smiled and took her phone. I hopped off the couch and ran upstairs. I'm surprised she didn't ask me what I was going to do or who I was going to call...Huh, interesting. Oh well!

I shut the door to my room as soon as my foot was in the room. I pulled out my phone and scrolled through the contacts. This should be interesting.I dialed up the number and waited for an answer. I lost all the nervousness from the start. I'm completely used to it now.

The ringing was there for a while. I was about to hang up when a voice picked up.

"Hello?" -_-

"Aw crap not you again!" I hissed into the phone. Stupid me dialed the wrong number again! Why didn't I delete Ryan's number? I don't need it!

"Really? Am I honestly that bad?"

"No...I just don't like your attitude." I admitted. I heard him scoff. "Don't you scoff at me!" I was about to start an argument with him (I have been doing that a lot lately) when my door cracked open.

"I gotta go. Bye!" And I hung up on him.

"Chrissy you done?" Ali's head peeked in the door. I nodded and handed the phone back.

"Yeah. I'll do it again some other day. Thanks though." I said. She half smiled since she was confused on what I was talking about.

I walked past her and headed downstairs. "I need food! You want any?" I yelled upstairs to her. A few minutes later, she was downstairs too.

Dinner was on the table soon. (Dinner already? I know, time flies huh? :P) After that it was lights out. We have school tomorrow. Night!

**Ali's POV**

*Yawn!* I'm so tired. All week long I've been spending as much time with Ethan as possible before he leaves for Vermont. It's exhausting.

I buried my face in the covers when I heard Chrissy's footsteps down the hall. It was the usual. She was going to rip the curtains open, blinding me daily, and if I keep the covers on, she'll rip those off too. Grr...the daily routines I have to go through.

And right on schedule, Chrissy did exactly those things. She eventually left, and I eventually had my butt in the my warm refreshing shower, I changed and went back into my room to check my phone.

Whoa...this is new. **5** missed calls.

I thought it would be my parents calling about some family emergency or something. Then again, it could be Daniel, my older bother, calling me to bug me at 3 in the morning. I miss him though...

Anyway, I checked my call log to see who called and surprisingly, it was neither of those things. It was a completely random number. It didn't even have the same area code that I had o.O Weird...

Well this isn't all that unusual right? It must of been one of those wrong numbers situations. I shouldn't worry...

"Ali! Hurry up! We're gonna be late!" I heard Chrissy yell. I grabbed my book bag and shoved my phone in my pocket. I rushed out to the car and totally forgot about the calls...until my classes started...

When I was in the Mr. Even's office, my phone was perfectly still. No calls or texts or anything. Just like normal. When first period came around, it was still like that. Second period was pretty normal too. It was when I was at my locker getting things for third period did I first notice it. (A/N Did that make sense?)

I was just walking down the hall when I felt my phone buzz repeatedly in my back pocket. I thought it would be an important call since almost everyone I know knows that I'm in school. Or it could of been Chrissy trying to find me. Either way, I took my phone out and checked it.

It was that random number. Okay so maybe the person hasn't figured out that he's got the wrong number yet. No big deal. I'll just let it slide.I got what I needed from my locker and then walked to my next class.

Class started off pretty normal. We were taking a test so nothing special there right? Wrong. The test barely started, and I got another buzz from my phone. And let me try to explain why this was bad even though my phone was on vibrate.

My seat is plastic. And my phone is vibrating in my back pocket so it's in contact with the plastic seat. You know what sound that makes? It's like a jackhammer almost. Every time the phone vibrates, there is like this jackhammer-like sound coming from my seat.

So when the phone started to vibrate, I had to sit all weird so that my butt wasn't in contact with the plastic...or at least my phone wasn't. It was so awkward. And when I had the chance to sit normally, the vibrating started _again_! GAH!

Thank goodness it happened mostly when the teacher was out of the room! I would of been in some deep trouble... Sigh. At least I finished my test :/

Well after suffering **two** class periods with the case of the "jackhammer butt" (I can't believe I just called it that), it was finally time for lunch. My phone was no longer in my pocket. It ticked me off way too much, so I just shoved it in my bag.

I walked to my locker to get a few things, and Ethan and Chrissy both met me there.

"Hey!" they greeted. I slammed my locker a bit too hard.

"Oh...what's wrong?" Chrissy asked, confused about my behavior.

"Some stupid guy keeps on calling me." I told them.

"Well just ignore it." Chrissy advised.

"I have...For _two_ class periods." I punched the word two. I pulled out my phone and showed them the 30 missed calls I got. Their expressions said it all : "Dang"

"Well why don't you just answer it?" Ethan suggested.

"I don't want to. It's not in the same area code. What if it's some -" My phone vibrated in my hand again.

"WHAT?" I yelled as soon as I picked up the phone. I think I saw Ethan and Chrissy wince from the corner of my eye.

I waited for the other person to say something. "Err..Hi. I'm looking for a Jay." . . . Deep breath Ali.

"Oh I'm sorry. I don't know anyone name Jay. You have the wrong number." I said in a calmer tone.

"Oh. Okay." And he hung up. Did I seriously suffer through two class periods for that? Gah...I'm stupid.

"See? That wasn't so hard." Ethan rubbed in. Chrissy seemed a bit stiff. That's not like her. Oh well...

"That was stupid. Let's go get some lunch." I said irritably. That was so not worth my time -_-''

* * *

><p><strong>AN** Hehe, that actually happens. My phone makes some weird noises when it vibrates depending on the surface of the table I guess. It's sounds weird... So you guys have any idea where this is going? :) Haha well I'll try to work on the next chapter and update soon ^^ Oh and I'm still open for prank call ideas! I think this is the final call. So PM me if you want! Okay, bye!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N-** Gah! I'm so sorry for not updating DX! School has just been rough on my time and I haven't had any "me" time until today. Trust me, I will go on a writing spree later this weekend or something to make up for it. Okay then, the usual!

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT own Justin Bieber. He's his own person.**

Hee! Okay then! STORY TIME! :D

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

**Chrissy's POV**

*facepalm* They're calling Ali…Asking for me. This is not going to be good.

**Justin's POV**

That was a fail... And EPIC fail =.=

"Told you it wasn't gonna work."

"Shut up..."

Okay so, calling was a bad plan. But! We have a clue. The area code! We at least have a grasp of where she is,and that somewhere is Texas. Interesting, but that's what we found out at least.

And am I gonna gonna go all ninja assassin and go track her down? Maaaaybe! Okay...I'm getting all mental…my bad. (**A/N**- I just had to add that X) Sorry :P)

Anyway, Ryan and I are trying to think up something. Like actually _try_ this time.

The best we have is to just do a surprise visit. I mean phone calls got us no where. So all that's left is to get personal.

And the best thing about our plan? I'm going to go to Texas anyway. For like little concerts around the state. Convenient huh? Now how and I gonna squeeze in the little intervention? Well I'm not schedule for anything until June, and it's mid May right now.

Scooter plans on making the trip in a few days so that we can get the hang of the state and so that me and Ryan can just go around the cities and kind of have some fun. That'll give me plenty of time. Well, all the time that I need anyways.

How hard can this be?

"So, you think this will work this time?" Ryan asked, putting his hands behind his head getting relaxed on the bed.

"It should this time. We'll just have a little face to face chat and then we'll pack up and get back to normal. Nothing too complicated right?"

"That's what you sad about the-"

"Okay...I get it. That was a stupid plan. Stop reminding me!" He laughed.

"Alright…Well we better get packing. We have a lot of crap." He pointed out looking around the hotel room.

We've only been in New York for 2 weeks, but we already made our hotel room look like our rooms back home: messy. The natural way of a teenage boy :P

Room service helped a bit, but we always manage to mess it up somehow.

"Yeeeah...this could take a while."

**Chrissy's POV**

Okay well...Ali still seems annoyed. I mean I would of been too if my phone kept blowing up every 3 minutes.

But Ali would of been furious if she had know that it was Justin Bieber calling her. Cuz then she'll know that I went behind her back and did the prank call anyway even though she told me not to.

Then I'd be dead...literately and metaphorically ._.

By the time dinner came, she seemed a tad bit better. Emphasize on tad. She was still annoyed as by the next couple of days she completely forgot about the incident ^.^So that's good :)

Weeks passed and school was out faster than I thought. The last day of school struck and everyone ran out of that building like it was on fire!

The only people behind basically were the teachers and all the kids who just wanted to stay behind for the heck of it. That includes Ali,Ethan, me and my boyfriend ^.^ He's around here somewhere…I think.

Ali didn't really seem all that excited for the last day of school. She explained the whole Ethan going to Vermont (Why Vermont? o.O) thing and I gotta admit, if I was in her shoes,I'd be bummed too. Poor thing :( Where's Trevor? He was suppose to meet me here like 10 minutes ago!

Ali and Ethan were sitting on the front steps on the building. They were waiting on Ethan's mom to come pick them up. Ali was going to help Ethan pack for his big trip that's coming up, so she won't be riding with me either today. I guess I could go look for him.

**- 20 minutes later-**

Where is he? I can't find him anywhere! Gah, I have to look in EVERY SINGLE CLASS NOW! :O That's sucks!

The stupid routine of me peeking my head in every single room was getting on my nerves after the first 5 classrooms -_-" He better be doing something important...

After searching the first floor, I carried onto the second. This place is giving me the creeps. It's all abandoned. Ali and Ethan must of left by now too. Okay...2 more classrooms and I'm out of here!

The first class of the second floor that I check was the music room. There was no one in there. Only the giant grand piano in the center (Oh how I love that piano ^^),all the other instruments,and the messed up broken risers that we have to stand on everyday were the only things in the room.

The second and final room I am going to check is the science lab. PLEASE be in here DX

I walked down the hall, my footsteps slightly echoing in the empty hallways. I stopped in my tracks when I was right next to the doorway of the lab. I heard giggles. I'm serious! Like from a giddy girl. O.o

"Haha you're such a good kisser." Ewww! I was about to walk into a make out session! Gross DX See? This is why I don't like staying after school. There's a bunch of weird mess going around...

"You're so sweet."

O.O...

I slowly peeked around the doorframe and into the room. My jaw dropped to the first floor of the building.

Trevor! Out of all people! He- he- He cheats on me! I can't believe this! JERKFACE!I could feel that sinking feeing smack me. I could also feel that choking feeling in the back of my throat. It hurts! D'X

Why today? Out of all the days? It had to be on the last day of school that I find out that my boyfriend..Er ex...is a no good cheater?

And he cheats on me with Misty's sister,Brooke? That's absurd! Misty is bad enough, but her sister?

I backed away from the door and held in my hurt before it broke havoc. You do not wanna know what I would do if I didn't control my emotions.

I turned that hatred and hurt into a positive feeling that would keep me from committing murder. I took a deep breath and calmed myself. Then I zipped down the stairs and out the building right into my car.I took my phone out of my purse and type in two simple words as a message:

**We're through**

I pressed "Send" and off to Trevor the message will go.

I gotta get home. I just wanna stuff myself right now...I'm hungry...And hurt D:

**Ali's POV**

"For a boy who barely turned 16, you have a lot of crap." I said as I looked around in horror in Ethan's room.

Yeah I've been there before, but now that I have to help him pack, I gotta look though all his stuff and dig out all the things he needs for 3 months. Gah!To tell you the truth...I don't wanna dig through his closet o.o I don't even want to know what's stored in there.

"You have a lot of stuff for a 15 year old girl." he pouted out. "Yeah but I'm a girl."

"Yeah but you act like a boy." he added.

"At least you can actually find stuff in my room. Unlike yours where we have to dig through everything just to find you a clean pair of pants."

"Psh...I have a hamper for that."

"...I said clean Ethan."

"I know." O.O Okaay then...

"Well let's get started."

"You take the closet. I'll take the floor." I told him. I am not going near his closet. That's final.

"Alrighty."

This is gonna take forever!

**-4 hours later-**

We're done! :D

Did it really take 4 hours? Naw...we just procrastinated for like 2 hours. Then we had food so that took some time away. But at least we finished! ^.^

"Glad this is done." Ethan announced as he leaped onto his bed.

"Mhm. And we got to clean your room a bit too!" I added.

After we were done, you could actually see the floor and kind of find stuff. His closet is still a bit messed up, but it's way better than before.

"Yeah. Thanks for helping."

"No problem." I took a seat on the edge of his bed and then laid down. Oh his bed feels good.

"Hey Ali." he called.

"What?"

"I think I found something while I was digging through my closet." he said.

"What?" I asked him.

"Remember that shirt you thought you lost? During freshman year?"

"You found it in your mountain of crap?" I implied. "Yep!" :D

"Yay! Lemme see it!" I said sticking my hand up towards the ceiling. He reached over on the side of his bed and threw it at me. It landed on my face :P

I lifted it up to see the shape of it. It was a bit wrinkled but not too shabby. Yay! I feel better now. ^.^

"You're happy aren't you?" he asked. I nodded. There wasn't much conversation between us.

I heard him sigh on his bed. "What's wrong?" I asked him.

"I'm gonna miss you." he replied

"Aww...I feel loved ^.^ But I'm gonna miss you way more! I'm stuck with Chrissy all summer. Who is gonna get kicked out of the mall with me? Who's going to strike up a conversation with a cop while we get arrested with me? Who's gonna take the blame for when we get caught?"

"Hold up, I do **not **always take the blame for stuff."

"Well...in my head you do." :P

I felt him kick me gently. "What? I said in my head!"

"Haha I know. Gah, this year is gonna suck!" I shrugged.

"Yeah. Hey maybe you can find a summer love while you're down their in Vermont." I teased.

"Psh, maybe."

Just then a soft knock on the door interrupted out conversation.

"Hi. Wow you guys really cleaned up the place. You all done packing?" asked. Ethan nodded and pointed to the two fat suitcases on the ground. The boy has a lot of crap.

"Great!" And just as sudden as she appeared, she left. We just laid there. Not talking or anything. We were just tired.

I suddenly got up and stretched. I was tired,and it was getting late. I heard the bed squeaked.

"You leaving?" he asked.

"Yeah. I think it's my turn to 'cook' tonight." I told him. Neither of us can actually cook. Although Chrissy is way more successful in the kitchen than I am...

"Alright then. You're going with me to the airport on Monday right?" he asked.

"What kind of question is that? Of course I'm going! I dunno how I'm gonna get home, but yeah! I'm going!"

How am I gonna get home? Eh...I'll jump around on buses...

"Alright! Okay...Well you want me to walk you home,or do you think you can get home safely without some creep stalking you?"

"It's only downy the street, and it's not _that_ late." I told him as we descended down the stairs.

He walked me to the door. I gave him a hug and I left his house, heading down the street.

The walk home was quick. I had to go pee badly, but nothing too bad. Although every car that passed me really did freak me out O.O But I made it to Chrissy's house safe and sound so I guess everything's alright ^^

I opened Chrissy's door with the spare key she gave me. I found her lounging in the couch with a tub of cookies and cream ice cream in her lap. She has been moping I just know it. I threw the keys to the side and took a seat next to her.

"Aww what happened?" I asked. She pouted and sniffed.

"Jerkface cheated on me. With Misty's _sister!_ Her sister! Why her? Out of all the people in the school, why her?" she whined. Ahh...High school relationships suck majorly...I don't even know why people even start them if you know your going to get your heart stomped on not once, not twice, but many,many times.

I hugged her tight. "Aww...Poor baby. Guess you're stuck with me as your soulmate until you find 'the one'." I teased.

Chrissy cracked a smile. I cracked one too. "Aww...I gotta find 'the one' fast." she added.

-_-" "What? Am I not good enough for you?"

"Uhhh...no comment." she joked. I rolled my eyes. She got up and went into the kitchen, the tub of ice-cream and spoon in her hand. She came back empty handed.

"So since school's out, and you're heart's broken, how about we have a little girls night out?" I insisted.

Chrissy raised an eyebrow. Yeah, I don't suggest these things that often. But I'm open ^^

"Sure! Whatcha got in mind?" she asked.

"I dunno. It's for you isn't it? You pick."

Chrissy smiled. "I think I might wanna have my girl's night out tomorrow." she told me.

"You have some big ideas don't' you?" I asked her cautiously. She nodded.

"Crap...I'm scared now."

"Don't be! It's not that bad." She always says that ¬.¬

"Whatever you say..."

The night ended with a few more words, and then we were off to bed. Let's see how tomorrow goes shall we?

* * *

><p><strong>AN-** Okay. I got a bit lazy editing this :P I wanna write now...Soo... until Next Time! :D Reviews Please! ^^


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N -** THERE YOU GO! :D A SUPER Long chapter to make up the neglect ^^ This one is a beauty! One of my longer ones :3 I'm so proud of myself XD Haha Okay enough goofing off. Gotta post this fast. It's about to be my bedtime :P Usual please!

**DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT own Justin Bieber. Nothing at all. Not even his friend. **

Cuz that'd be weird o.O Owning a 17 year old boy like a slave...*shiver* I'm not even gonna go there. Okay! Enogh of my mindless chatter...ONWARD!

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

**Ryan's POV**

Well I'm cranky...

Everyone on the tour woke up early today. Our flight from New York to Texas was scheduled for 9, but everyone woke up at like 5.

Justin woke me up by slamming a pillow against my face -_- And that's partly the reason why I'm irritated.

I didn't actually get to sleep last night. I got a text at like 2 in the morning from my girlfriend- er ex- telling me that it was over.

That ruined my night. So I basically spent like 3 hours talking to her over the phone. Well more like arguing. Did I ever find out why she broke it off? Nope...

And that, my friend,is why my mood sucks :/

...

By the time we arrived at the airport, it was already 8. After check in and security, it was barely 8:30. So Justin and I decided to grab some breakfast and waste some time at the gift shops. I couldn't exactly keep my mind straight. Why did she even break up with me? I didn't do anything...I think o.O

Okay yeah, so I'm not the most committed guy in the world, but I haven't been with any girls since I've dated her, so I don't really now what's up. Gah, this is not the day -_-

After roaming the airport for a couple of minutes, grabbing breakfast on the way, we made our way back to the gate. They were boarding, so we took our bags and loaded the plane.

Goodness this is a full flight . Claustrophobic!

**-Later that Flight-**

-_-" No Flipping Way...

Out of **ALL **the freaking seats in the entire plane, I had to get the seat with the little kid in the back who _constantly _kicks the seat in front of him.

Worst plane ride ever... ***Little kid- KICK!* **I am so tempted...but this is in public...I can't do it .

"Just chill. It's a 5 year old." Justin told me.

"I know it's a 5 year old. It's a 5 year old who is _kicking_ my seat!" I hissed. Yeah...Today isn't my day_** at all.**_

"Fine here you whiner." Justin unbuckled his seatbelt and stepped out in the the aisle. I unfastened mine and gladly switched seats. A few minutes later, Justin was the one who had the annoyed face.

"Jane stop kicking the seat. You'll upset the person in front of you." I heard the mother finally tell her off.

I didn't hear a response from the little girl, but this plane ride better pass by fast, or else one of us is going to lose it.

**Ali's POV**

Okay so tonight is our girl's night out. Chrissy planned a simple night on the town. Thank goodness too. I thought it involved a teen club or something. Party girl... :P

Anywayz, Chrissy waiting in the car. Later! ^.^

**-The Next Day-**

**Chrissy's POV**

Rawr... =.= We stayed out too late...and woke up to early. Bleh...

Ali has her big day today. She has to go down to the airport with the Steele's today, and she woke up at like 5 freaking out because A) She totally forgot, and she was scrambling to find her bus pass, and B) She didn't buy him anything as a present (you know, almost like a going away present thingy...I don't know. It's Ali).

Why did she wake up at 5? I dunno, maybe her Asian mind decided that was the best time to turn the house upside down just to look for a stupid card.

That's when I woke up. I heard a bunch of commotion downstairs and got freaked out at like 6:30 or something. And when I wake up, I can't go back to sleep. -.- Greeeat.

Right now, we're both sitting in front of the TV in Ali's house. Ali has a bowl of mushy cereal in her hand, and I'm trying to find a good morning channel to watch. Morning shows are so lame sometimes =.=

Ali isn't even trying to eat anymore. She's playing with the cereal now. Eww... o.e

"What time are you suppose to leave?" I asked her. "I don't even know. 1? I'm not even sure...I'm so TIRED! DX"

"You're the one who woke me up with all the noise you were making." I pointed out.

"And?" She got up and made her way into the kitchen. She came back with a cereal bar in her hand.

I took a glance at the wall clock. It took me a minute to read it, but the time was around 11:30. Blah...5 hours awake, and I feel like crap.

Ali was munching away at the cereal bar. My tummy wasn't feeling hungry, but I probably should get something to eat. I got up and walked towards the kitchen. I was barely there when I heard the doorbell ring.

I groaned. Who the fudge knocks on someone's door at 11:30? And on a Monday? During the summer?

I turned and made my way to the door. I had my hand on the doorknob when my eyes caught a glimpse out the window.

A sleek black limo was parked right in front of my house. Why the hell is there a - Oh crap please no.

My hand twisted the knob and I pulled the door open.

O.O . Crap. I'm so DEAD! DX

2 guys stood before me. Can you guess who? I don't think it's that hard. I'll give you guys a hint.

One is pretty well know, is probably the owner of the limo parked in front of my house (which, by the way, is attracting a lot of attention...), and about to sue me for everything I own!

The other? I have no idea :D Probably the cranky potty mouth though...

Did you guess it? Cuz if you didn't your pretty slow...or I'm bad at giving hints. Either one ^.^

"Hi. Are you-" ***SLAM!***

I slammed the door right in his face before he could even finish his sentence. Well I'm wide awake now. O.O

My chest was heaving. I'm freaking out man! D:

Ali was in mid bite when she looked over at me. "Who was that?" she asked lowering the bar down slowly.

"Umm...I can't really say." She raised an eyebrow. "Why?" she asked.

"Uh, I might of done something that you told me to do, but I did it anyways and um, that something is coming back to get me and -"

"Chris I have no idea what you're talking about." she said, getting up. I didn't budge from the door. "No! You can't open it." I warned her. "And why exactly?"

"Because...because you'll kill me when you see who it is!" I blurted out.

She rolled her eyes. "What are you talking about?" She pushed me aside and reached out for the door. "I'm dead." I said under my breath. I don't think she heard me.

These are my final moments people :( I MISS YOU ALL! DX Except for you Trevor -.- You cheating douche...

Ali had her hand on the knob and opened the door. The door revealed that oh-so too familiar face.

"Oh hi..." ***SLAM***

Farewell loves D: It was nice knowing you all.

Ali turned around. I'm pretty sure she had that glowing fire background behind her. You know when a character gets really pissed off? Yeah...

"What did you do?" she asked,punching every word. "Went behind you back...Please don't kill me! DX" I begged.

This sucks :'(

**Justin's POV**

"Please tell me we did not just come here to get the door slammed in our faces twice." Ryan hissed, emphasizing the word "twice"

"Well you've been cranky lately. What? Your girlfriend breaking up with you has made you a whiny little brat ?" I snapped back. I'm seriously getting tired of his attitude.

"Don't bring my girlfriend into this."

"Ex Ryan. _EX_!" He just rolled his eyes.

Okay yeah, so it isn't turning out so well. At least we got an answer right?

Well we're obviously aren't sure which one is Jay,but whatever. We're just gonna wait here until they open the door again._ If_ they open it again.

**Ali's POV**

"I can't believe you would do that!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know _this_ would happen! What were the odds anyways!" Chrissy defended

"Chrissy! The odds were decent! Especially when you used _my phone_ to call one of them! Without the private caller!"

"C'mon Ali. It's not that big of a deal!" Did she just say not a big deal? Girl! there are two boys in front of my house and one of them is like a millionaire with lawyers!

"Besides, this is just a misunderstanding. Now go and talk to them for me please :)" she added. Oh she thinks I'm gonna go and fix everything huh? She's got another thing coming =.=

I had my hand on the knob still. I twisted it and pushed the door slightly open. Chrissy was smiling. She thought I was going to fix this. Ha, fat chance!

"Oh no. This is _your_ mess. I have no part of this. Do it. _Now."_ I demanded. Chrissy's smiled faded. She looked at me and then to the guys. She didn't look think I was serious.

I stuck my arm out and pointed out the door." Go on." I coached. Chrissy gulped and stepped forward. This is so messed up already!

**Justin's POV**

The door opened, and an Asian girl was standing beside an awkward looking tanner girl. Ryan raised and eyebrow, and his gazed went straight for the Asian. Oh please not with that again ¬_¬

"Go on." The Asian told the other girl. There was a brief moment of silence, but the other girl finally stepped forward.

"Hi. Um, I'm Chrissy. I'm the one that's been harassing - I mean, calling you guys. Let's not get hasty okay?" Chrissy started. I nodded.

"Sure. Let's cut to the chase you-" Ryan cut me off.

"Stop calling us in the middle of the night at like 4 in the morning. Simple right?"

The girl perked up a bit. "Oh hey. You're the cranky one! :D Goodness you were fun to mess with."

Ryan narrowed his eyes.

"Chrissy what are you talking about?" the Asian girl asked.

" I got his number from that kid who's in my 3rd period. This, Ali, is Ryan. Ryan But-...Uh...I forgot his last name. I know it's But- something though."

"Butler...It's Butler..." Ryan filled her in.

"No I was thinking more Buttoks or something...but whatever floats your boat. ^.^"

...I'm not gonna say anything.

"You're so mean Chrissy. XD" Ali commented.

"Look who's talking Ms. Anger Issues." Chrissy retorted.

Ryan snickered. Again, I'm keeping my comments to myself...I was raised better :P

"Shut up. Anyways,are you gonna stop calling them or what?" Ali asked.

"Nah...It's too entertaining to give up."

"Hold on a minute. You can't just keep calling us just because we're entertaining." I told her.

"Yeah I can. Oh look at the time! This was a nice chat boys but I really gotta run. Bye!" And the door slammed yet again in our faces...But the weird thing is, Ali was with us o.O

**Ali's POV**

=.= Chrissy pushed me out. And locked me out of _my own_ house too. I don't like her right now...

I harassed the doorknob, trying to open it with force (like that's gonna work). And after some time of that, my conclusion was: I'm stuck D:

And the downside? I'm trapped outside with two guys (sadly, I found one of them fairly attractive...) wearing gym shorts,a tank top, and a jacked up looking ponytail. Sexy isn't it?

I could feel two pairs of eyes stare at me from behind. Awoh...I feel so self conscious now D: I slowly turned around. Yep...they're staring at me ¬.¬

"Hiya..." I started. Justin kind of half smiled while Ryan, I noticed, moved his gaze from me to the ground. D: Awoh...

I turned back around. "Chrissy!

"I'm kinda busy!" I heard her yelled. -.-

This was my house too! How messed up is that? And I don't even have my key -_- Dang it!

I was about to yell at Chrissy again when I remember something.

I'm Ali Linh! The escape artist of Scarlet High! I can _pick a lock!_ I'm so slow sometimes :P

I looked around to see if I could find something to pick the lock with. Finding a bobby pin outside is probably impossible. And asking a guy for one is stupid.

I ran my hand through my hair. And lucky me! I felt one on the side. I quickly pulled it out and went to work.

It was all good...Until I heard that comment O.O

Okay so like I said, I'm wearing shorts right? Well I kinda had to bend down a bit to actually get a good look at the lock on my door. I haven't' actually had a need to pick it before, but there's a first for everything right?

Well I was looking the other way (but I could still feel their stares) when I heard, "She's got a nice _" from one the guys. (**A/N** Wanna fill in the blank? :P)

O_O I could feeling my face warm up instantly. And I dropped my bobby pin too. -.- Greeat...

I facepalmed at my epic fail. I was about to pick it up when I felt my phone buzz from my pocket. Now what?

I stood up and reached in my pocket and pulled my phone out.

_Hey where are you? We're leaving in like 10 minutes. Are you even ready yet? _Ethan texted me.

"Crap!" I yelled. Justin and Ryan stared at me some more, but this time like I was crazy...

**Fudging crap! No I'm not even dressed! Wait for me!** I texted back.

I left the bobby pin on the ground and just resorted to banging on the door. "Chrissy! I need clothes now! Open up!" I begged.

The door didn't even open. Ugh! Why now?

I looked down the street. I could see 3 tiny figures outside packing the family car. I started freaking out.

Then I noticed my skateboard resting against the side of my house. Yesh!

I stuck my phone back in my pocket, ripped the hair tie out of my hair and started fixing myself up. After a rushed 3 minutes, I grabbed my skateboard.

"I look decent right?" I asked the guys randomly. Ryan shrugged while Justin nodded a bit.

"Alright." I kicked my front door. "Chrissy I'm leaving! It's your turn. Bye!"

And with that I _tried_ to gracefully skate down the street. I ended up going off the curb and I fell in the street ¬.¬ Epic Sexy Fail DX

Anyways, I'm off the the airport! Later!

**Chrissy's POV**

I heard Ali's last message from the other side of the door. She's kidding me right? I can't handle this! I suck at making things better! Especially when it involves a freaking popstar! BLEH!

I guess I don't have a choice anymore...Suck it up Chrissy! He's your age...and his friend's pretty easy too. It's not that bad :) Got get 'em!

I opened the door again. Aww..they're still there. Yes I was silently hoping they'd leave by now. False hope D:

Ryan was certainly still in his pissy mood, and poor Justin is stating to show some sign of agitation too.

"Alright. What's the deal now?" I asked them.

"The same freakin reason why we're here duh! We want - no we _need _you to stop calling. Period." Justin pointed out.

I nodded. "Alright...Let's say I do quit. What do I get out of this?" I asked.

"Date? With me?" Justin offered, a but too confidently. "Eww no. I don't know you like that! O.E Beside, I don't I honestly need a date right now." A lightbulb moment slapped me.

"But, I think I do know who does...Yo, Butler, you single?" Ryan raised an eyebrow. "Why?" he asked suspiciously.

"Cuz the Asian chick you keep staring at is single. If you're single,you guys might have a chance. If you aren't, then you must suck at commitment if you keep staring at girls when you're taken..." I noted.

Ryan didn't comment. He just crossed his arms and pouted a bit. Yesh! I struck a nerve XD

"So is that what it's gonna take to make you stop?" Justin asked "No. I just want Ali to have a boyfriend. You're gonna need to do some bargaining with me if you want me to stop..." I added

"Alright then. What do you want?" Justin asked.

"I'm not sure actually. I don't really know." This could take a while ;)

**- Meanwhile, At the Airport :D -**

**Ethan's POV**

Of course Ali would show up wearing gym shorts and a tank top...so like her :P

Well, it's my finally moments in Texas...Off to Vermont this British boy will go...Oh you didn't know that I was British? Well now you do! Well, my parents are. I just have it in my blood. I was raised the American way! :D

Okay I'm done. But seriously, since when did I have family in Vermont? o.O I thought my grandparents were in Colorado! Family History Fail ¬¬

Ali offered to roll my luggage until we get to the "Flyers Only Section." This is actually my first summer without her. It's gonna suck I just know it. I guess I can just hope for a summer romance or something like Ali said. Sigh...

After unloading all of our luggage, Ali and I walked side by side. We checked in and got our boarding passes and everything. All that's left is security.

We were standing right where the line ended. My parents hugged and said their goodbyes to Ali already. I was reluctant to say mine. Heck my sister didn't even want to leave!

But in the end Annabella didn't really have a choice. I watched as Ali tried to build up Annabelle's adventuring spirit, telling her to be a big girl and have fun in Vermont. I couldn't help but smile listening to her.

After her little pep talk with her, it was my turn. My parents encouraged us to take all the time we needed. We actually left extra early just so that me and Ali could savor our last few minutes together before I got on the plane. Yes, I am going to miss her a lot. At least I'm not gonna be arrested this year. :D

Ali handed the luggage over to my dad and her short little self smiled. "Welp, this is it. Off you go to Vermont all on your own! Summer romances and everything. You grow up so fast :)" she said.

"It's only 3 months Ali. It's not like I'm gonna be gone forever."

"I know. It's just gonna feel like forever for me." She admitted. Awww...poor thing.

"I gonna miss you too." I told her. She smiled and gave me a tight hug around my waist. I hugged her back.

"Don't forget to keep in touch okay?" she reminded. "Yeah yeah. How can I?" She smiled and stood right on the outside of the ropes, until we disappeared into the security area. Good bye Texas!

**Chrissy's POV**

"Anything. Anything at all." Justin asked me again for the 100th time.

"I told you. I don't actually want anything right now. I'll tell you when I think of something."

"No, there's gotta be something you want now. Because we aren't coming back. So might as well make the deal now."

Is there something I want? Yeah for them to leave. But that's not gone work. They've been trying to make a deal with me for the past hour or so. It's getting hot outside, but they're not gonna quit. Ryan looks like he's gonna crack any minute. That's just encouraging me to keep it up ^^

"Anything...at all." I shook my head. "Nope! Sorry." He groaned.

Where's Ali? I need her to move the attention away from me...Dang it's hot out here! DX Oh...There she is! :D

Swiftly skating up the street, the tomboy Asian made her way up. She made a sharp turn into her dive way, and skidded to a halt. Impressive :)

"Gosh they're stil here?" Ali asked in disbelief. "Yeah." I told her.

"Goodness Chrissy, how hard is it to make a deal?" she teased. I rolled my eyes. I noticed there was a thin sheen of sweat on her forehead when she squeeze between Justin and Ryan to get inside. When she opened the door I could feel the cool breeze from behind.

"Why is it so hot out here?" Ryan whined. "Because it's Bi Polar Texas dear... You're not in Canada anymore." I teased.

The heat was getting to me at this point. "So you mind if we bring this inside? I'm gonna pass out from heat stroke if we stand out here any longer..." I told them. They both shrugged so I just opened the door and walked into Ali's house. They just followed behind me.

Ali made her way downstairs sporting a more casual outfit comprised of a graphic tee and her signature skinny jeans. She made it to the last step when her eyes widened.

"You let them inside _my_ house?" she scolded.

"Well they're Canadian! Of course I did! Plus I certainly don't want to be responsible for the death of a popstar...And why couldn't you have worn that when you left?" I asked her. She was wearing gym shorts to an airport in public for crying out loud.

"Because you wouldn't open the door! And I was running late. Stop trippin'..." She took a seat on the armrest of a chair.

"Can we just pick something and move on?" Justin asked. "I told you I don't actually want anything." Except for you to leave!

"Come on! We traveled from freaking New York! Do you know how many wrong turns we made to find this dump? We could of stayed in New York! But Nooo! We had to travel to freaking Texas with it's 200 degree weather!" Ryan snapped.

"My house isn't a dump..."Ali said in a small voice, a hint of annoyance hidden in her tone.

"You can leave you know..." I told him. He abruptly got up and directly headed for the door. "Good. I'll be outside."

"Like we care..." Ali added. I turned to her. "Ali, go keep Mr. Whiny company."

She raised an eyebrow. "You're kidding." she commented. I shook me head. "Out. Go on..."

Ali pouted " Noooo...I don't like him." she whined.

Ryan was wide eyed himself. "Uh on second thought...I'll be good. I'll shut up now."

"Actually, I think it's a good idea. Go on. If you don't want to be stuck here." Justin played along.

"No I think he's fine." Ali defended.

"Out you two." I urged. They both exchanged distressed glances. Finally Ryan groaned and turned around and went out the door.

Ali seemed flustered herself. She had a touch of color to her cheeks too. Aww...Is it a crush a sense? I knew it! :D Love is in the air! Well, it _was._

Ali reluctantly got up too and went outside. She slammed the door behind her.

"Well now that we got rid of him, where were we?" I asked, becoming really interested in my nails.

"Uh finding something that you would - You know what? How about we just settle things with a concert? Since you can't think of nothing else... =.="

"A Justin Bieber concert? No thanks...I'm not that big a fan of you." I heard a frustrated groan.

"Okay...I really don't want to go to drastic measures. Just stop harassing us okay? It's not that hard."

"Sorry but I'm only doing it for my personal enjoyment."

"Yeah but we're gonna stop answering in the future. So just stop now..." I shook my head. "Nope!"

"Alright then...Drastic measures it is." Justin got up. The words finally sunk in.

"What do you mean by 'drastic measures' exactly?" I asked slowly.

"Court...Lawsuit...Restraining order maybe? Whatever my lawyers think is right." he said with a bit of a confident smirk.

"Hey now, what happened to not getting hasty?" I remind him.

"Well since you didn't just give up the easy way, we have to resort to some other tactic." he explained, heading towards the door.

"You wouldn't do that to an ordinary girl would you? It would cause a bunch of press and crap." I pointed out smugly. I though this would be a good reason on why he shouldn't do it.

"Haha please. This isn't the first time I took things into my own hands." Justin said darkly. O.o This guy is starting to freak me out...

I was getting heated up. This was not fair in my book.

Just then the door stung open. "Go back outside!" I snapped at Ali. I am not in the mood to hear Whiny right now.

"I'm getting water! Gol-ly It's like freaking a hundred degrees outside what do you want me to do die? Gosh..." Then she stalked into the kitchen and came back with 2 bottles of water.

"Why two? I thought you didn't like him." I asked her.

"I'm being nice to the douche. I mean let's face it...we're both gonna die of heat exhaustion at this rate..." And the door slammed yet again.

"Well I think this a is a good time to leave." Justin announced. "Oh no you don't. We're settling this. I am not going to court with you."

Yeah I gave in, but let's face it...Was I really going to win in the first place?

"Glad to know you caved in. Alright what do you want?" he asked.

What do I want?

"Uhh...Hmm...Okay I'm really not sure now honestly." I told him sheepishly.

"Hmm...Are you okay in doing something with me?" he asked.

"Depends on the something." I told him truthfully. If it's a date, I'm out.

"Well there's this celebrity dinner/ball thing coming up and its in state. I was invited but I don't exactly have anyone to go with so I was thinking about declining it, But if you're willing too..."

"Why me?" I asked kind of surprised.

"Well it'll lead to a lot of publicity, you know taking a 'fan' with me. Plus I think you're kind of pretty."

O.O Please tell me he didn't just say that. *deep crimson red blush*

"Uh...thanks?" I stuttered. Did the popstar just compliment me? Oh my gash...

"No problem." he flashed his signature smile. That wouldn't of shook me, but after that random compliment, oh hails yeah I'm freaked out O.O

"Uh yeah sure. I think that'll be fine. It's a bit much though don't you think?" I asked.

"Maybe. But if it'll make you stop harassing us, I'll take one for the team." He seems too happy.

"Sure...Okay then. Well um, I'll text you for the details Cool?" I asked

"Sure. That's one time I won't actually mind. :)"

...

Well that was a nice way to form an awkward silence.

"Well then, since we got that sorted out..." Justin headed to the door. I followed closely behind. He opened the door and a loud commotion was outside. Justin just stood there.

Being the curious person I am, I stood next to him and peeked my head out.

Dear goodness... =.=

"Take it back!" Ali snapped.

"No! Get off!" Ryan groaned.

Why must everything end in a fight with that girl? First it was the prissy queen bee, then the British boy (well that wasn't really a fight...), now a random Canadian. What is up with the violence?

_"Do it!" _

Both immature teens were on the flipping front lawn attacking each other =.= I don't even need to know what this fight is about. I'm just gonna focus on getting the vicious Asian off the the white boy now.

"Ali! Heal!" I yelled. Ali actually stopped trying to choke Ryan with his shirt for am minute and looked up. And then Ryan took the opportunity to pin her down. Gracious what is with these people?

And the guy in the limo doesn't even notice this...Nice.

"Ryan clean yourself up. We're going back to the hotel."

"Aww but I was winning!" he whined. Oh so he was_ enjoying _roughhousing with Ali. Again, these people are WHACK!

"Yeah listen to him Butler." Ali teased from under. Ryan glared at her, but he did get up. After brushing himself off, and saying a forced goodbye, Justin Bieber and Ryan Butler were off doing whatever.

Oh today was a pain =.=

* * *

><p><strong>AN - **Are yo guys happy about my EXTRA long chapter? I actually finish this earlier but I didn't get a chance to edit and update. And Yesh, when I started, it was past my bedtime. But now it's too days after so ignore that X) Okay! I'm off to more writing! Thanks for reading and Stay tuned! Review,Message, and whatever else you do on here :P


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- **Yay! Another long one :D Haha okay well I kinda forgot about posting this one too X) I'm such a bad author. Anywayz, this chapter has a lot of things I need to disclaim. Let's get it over with.

**Disclaimer- I do not Justin Bieber. Nor do I own any of the TV shows,bands, songs,or anime mentioned in this chapter.**

Better safe than sorry :P

Okay! I'm done ^^ Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Justin's POV<strong>

Ryan got off of Ali and got into the limo. When we finally drove off, he was constantly rubbing his neck.

"Dude do I have anything on my neck?" he asked. He pulled his collar down, revealing a red mark. It wasn't anything serious That must of been a pretty rough attack if it left that though.

"Yeah. It's called a hickey." I teased. Ryan raised his eyebrow. "It's just a little red. Nothing major. What did you do anyways?" I asked him. What could of started that fight?

"Pffft I don't even know. I said one thing about Glee,and the next thing I knew she was straddling me and I was face first in dirt." he admitted, trying to crack his neck.

"You pissed off a Gleek." I kidded. Ryan rolled his eyes. "It wasn't even that bad. I just said it was kind of lame. I have an opinion right?"

"Well apparently you don't. You **never** diss Glee. Especially in front of a Gleek. " I told him.

"Well how the heck was I suppose to know she was a Gleek?"

"Guess she's not gonna fall for you after all." I teased. Ryan scoffed. "Puh lease...I didn't like her that much anyways. I'm having second thoughts. She's too aggressive for my taste. She's got curves, but her attitude might get us in trouble."

"I don't think she liked you in the first place,Butler." I pointed out. Ryan didn't answer. He stayed silent for most of the ride.

We reached the hotel in a couple of minutes. Both of us filed out and went in. Well today was pretty interesting...

When we were in the elevator, Ryan started talking to me again. "What was the deal you guys made anyways?" he asked.

"I gots myself a date." ;)

"No way! To that thing?" he implied. I nodded. "Nice...How'd she say yes?" he asked.

"What do you mean how? It's called the Bieber charm duh." Ryan smacked my arm. "Shut up. That's cool though. At least we finally have a night of peace tonight." he added.

"Yeah. And we're gonna need it too considering today's been rough."

We both took turns taking a shower and got ready for bed. I was about to fall asleep when I heard Ryan curse under his breath.

"What now?" I asked, an irritated groan escaping.

" =.= I lost my wallet." he said.

"Oh great..." I said with false enthusiasm.

"I think it fell out of my pocket when she tackled me" he added. I groaned. "Great...Guess we gotta go back now."

Oh happy day... ¬.¬

**Ali's POV**

=.= I'm in trouble.

"Care to explain why you were harassing him?" Chrissy asked. It wasn't a question. It was a demand.

"Because he was hating on Glee! You know how I take that Chrissy." She sighed and face palmed. I rolled my eyes and massaged my shoulder where Ryan pinned me down.

Is it weird that I can actually still feel where he grabbed me? Like the touch is lingering ... O.O Oh my gosh...

No! It's not like that. I will NOT give in to that! I'm more independent. *keeps head high*

"Ali, you can't go on attacking random people because they have an opinion."

"You do it when I criticize your clothes." I pointed out.

"That's different. You do that to annoy me. Plus, you're not a random person. Ryan on the other hand, is. In more ways than one, but you get the point."

"But I don't like him! It's your fault you locked me outside with him." I told her. Gosh what did that boy do? My shoulder is killing me!

"I thought you'd have more self control!"

"Well you have obviously thought wrong. What did you and Justin talk about anyways."

"Eh nothing much. I agreed to stop calling though. But I have to go to this thing with him." she answered.

o.o

"You mean a date?" I asked in disbelief.

"No. It's just this celebrity dinner thing. He said it'd bring publicity or whatever."

"To bring you on a _date_?"

"It's not a date." she argued. "What did he say was his reason Chrissy. To bring you and not some other celebrity?" I asked her.

"He said it was for publicity. And...And I was-"

"You were what?" I urged. Chrissy was wide eyed and silent.

"That I was pretty...Oh my _gosh! _What did I just agree too?" she asked in a shrill voice.

I got up off on the chair I was sitting on. I placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You, my dear, have just agreed to a date with Justin Bieber." I told her, a smug smile on my lips. Chrissy was shocked and didn't respond. I patted her shoulder twice and then made my way up the stairs.

"I'm going to bed. If you need me just shout." I said hopping up the steps.

What I need is a nice shower. I smell like grass. Eww...

**-A Few Days Later-**

**Chrissy's POV**

O_O I just said yes...To a Date...With JUSTIN BIEBER! DX

How the fudge did I not notice what I was getting my self into? D:

Ali hasn't said much about it. I don't think she cares. But me? Well, it is an opportunity to go meet some famous people. Although I could of handled it without Justin =.= What am I gonna do?

I can't back out of it. He looked kind of happy too. Awoh...I guess I'll just go. What other bad thing could happen?

Okay well it's been a few days since Justin and Ryan visited. Things have been pretty normal. Nothing much.

It was lunch time and Ali was cooped up upstairs again. I don't know what she's doing,but it's getting unhealthy.

I stomped up the stairs and headed towards her room. I knocked gently and cracked the door open.

"Ali lunch is ready." I spotted her holding something in the air on her bed. "Whatcha doing?" I asked her.

"Haha loser dropped his wallet X)" she replied. Obviously she has been going through someone's stuff...

"Wasn't that like 3 days ago?" I asked her. "And? It's a wallet. He'll come back to get it eventually."

"Is that what you've been doing up here?" I asked her. Honestly, has she been worshiping that thing?

"No Chris. I found this in my lawn this morning. I just like being alone." she told me. I patted her leg. "That's nice. Now get your butt downstairs. I'm hungry."

"Otay." Ali sat up in bed and followed me downstairs. After "yummy" lunch of sandwiches and juice, (we can't cook remember? ) Ali plopped herself back down on the couch. I was going to take a seat next to her when (Yet AGAIN) the doorbell rang =.=

This isn't even my house. Why does it always ring when I'm up? "Groan." I said out loud.

"Can you get it please?" Ali asked. "Suuure."

I opened unlocked the door and opened it. Oh lookie...Guess who's coming to lunch?

"Hey Chrissy. can we come in?" Justin asked . I heard a groan from Ali. I turned back to look at her.

"Uh sure." Justin went in first and Ryan followed after. I shut the for behind them, making sure it was locked.

I turned to see Ali had disappeared from the couch. "So what are you here for this time?" I asked in a causal way.

"Someone apparently lost something." Justin explained eyeing Ryan.

"Okay...And you want it back right?" Ryan nodded.

"Okay. I think I can do that. Ali!" Ali was making her way downstair, popping something in her mouth.

"What'd I do this time?" she asked with a bit of a lisp.

"Don't you have something?" I asked her. She stood there, thinking about it, sucking on her retainer to add some effect. Her stalling was making Ryan increasingly agitated by the second, which just encouraged her more.

"Mmm. I don't think so." She made a swift movement to her back pocket. "Why what did lose?" she teased. laying back down on the couch.

"I think you know." Ryan told her, leaning over the couch looking down at her. Ali was going him the playful smile.

This is gonna get um..interesting.

"Ew.." I said to myself. It's gonna get flirty in here o.o

"Er...o.O Um Hey. since I'm here, you want the details for our-"

"Date!" Ali finished for Justin.

"Shush it!" I hissed.

Ryan smirked while Justin just kept to himself. "Sure. I think that'll be nice." I told him.

I headed towards the stair case and Justin followed behind.

"Oooohh" The mocking sounds that little kids make echoed from below. "Grow up!" Oh yeah, Ryan and Ali have a lot in common =.=

I lead Justin into the guest room (which was basically my room). I pulled out a drawer and dug around for a pad of paper and a pencil.

Could he just told me? Yeah, but I'd never remember it :P

"Okay so! Now that we've escaped them, you were saying?"

"Oh, well it's either this Saturday or the next. I'll get it straight later, but that's what I heard. It's from 7 to midnight I think. But no one ever leaves on time so I think we could be stuck there all night if you wanted to."

I scribbled everything that came out of his mouth down. My penmanship is started to get a bit rusty.

"Okay...Is it gonna be just you and me? Or are they going too?" I asked him.

"About that. I tried trust me, but they wouldn't let Ryan come along. It's exclusively just for the celebrities and their dates. Not even the press is allowed. So I guess Ryan and Ali are gonna be stuck together for a night." he informed.

"Why together? Isn't Ryan a bit to old to have a babysitter?" I asked.

"I know. But he's gonna take the car and not return until like a few days later if I leave him at the hotel. So might as well try to get along with Ali."

Just then we heard a loud "Thud!" from downstairs. "_YAH TRICK_!" someone yelled.

I stomped my foot. "What now?"

**Ryan's POV**

"I think you know." I told her, leaning over the couch looking down at her. She had a teasing smile on her lips.

I didn't exactly hear what Chrissy said, but the next thing I knew both Justin and her were heading upstairs.

"Ooooohhh!" Ali and I both teased. "Grow up!" Chrissy hollered downstairs. Ali laughed and then moved her gaze back up.

"So where is it?" I asked her.

"Where's what? I don't have anything." she smiled. . Retainer...Huge turn off. Just great =.=

"Fine then. Don't tell me. Whatcha listening to?" I asked her. She had her iPod resting on her chest this entire time.

"My Chemical Romance." She answered proudly. Okay partially a turn on. She has good taste.

"What song?" I asked a bit more interested. "Na Na Na." she answered. And there's the turn off =.=

"Ugh that song sucks." ***Cue the record screech!* **

"What?" Ali asked in a flat tone.

" I said that song sucks. I mean think about the lyrics." I swear I saw her eye twitch. o.O

**Ali's POV**

Butler's gonna die.

Yes I do have a twitching eye. No it is not a medical problem. It's anger management problem.

I think it's more of a warning to run. But since he doesn't know that...

His comment slowly sunk in. He did **not** just diss MCR.

My anger got the best of me sadly. But here's a play by play.

I grabbed Ryan's shirt and basically pulled him across the couch and right onto the ground. Dang he's heavy!

I felt my leg kick the coffee table in front. I had a tight grip around his collar and was sitting on him. "Yah Trick!" I hissed. Just then I heard footsteps run down.

"France! England! Stop fighting!" (A/N- Anyone know where that reference is from? :P)

Of course...a Hetalia reference... (A/N - There you go! :D)

I turned around to see Chrissy standing at the bottom of the staircase, Justin right behind her only a step higher.

"What did I tell you!" Chrissy scolded. "He's dissing MCR!" I told her.

There was a moment of silence except for the sound of Ryan's struggling.

"Oh no you didn't white boy! Hold my earrings!"

"Hey! Hey! Let's not get hasty. I don't think this is a good reason to um..commit murder." Justin pointed out. =.= Darn. We have a peacemaking.

"Get off!" I felt Ryan push me off him, but sooner or later he was straddling me.

During the switch, there was a faint ripping now. A button was rolling on the ground.

Ryan's shirt wasn't buttoned up all the way to begin with, but now there was like a huge opening.

O.O

DANG IT! I have a freaking mental image now DX

"Tsk! Great. I lost a button." Ryan stated, examining the damage. I could feel my pulse race a bit and my face heat up =.= Why him? Why now? Just why?

"I can fix it." Chrissy offered. "You're gonna have to change though. There's a very high possibility I'm gonna stab you. Accident prone teenager. Just warning you."

Ryan took another look at the damage and then made a grab for the lost button. "Sure. Might as well now."

He carefully got up off of me. I got up too and brushed myself off.

"Ali go take him my sewing kit too while you're at it." Chrissy commanded.

"Why can't you do it?" I asked when I was walking past her

Ryan had already disappeared upstairs. "Because I'm not the one who's blushing." she whispered.

o.o I looked back at her. She had a smug smile. "Why do you hate me?"

"Oh I don't hate you. I just wanna see you happy." Chrissy corrected.

o.e *twitch* I am not in the mood for that now...

"Hey you coming or what?" Ryan called from over the railing. I looked up. Then I looked back at Chrissy.

She was just giving me the ^.^ look.

I turned and just continued hopping up the stairs. Ryan stood waiting for me.

I silently walked ahead, leading him to my room. "Your room huh?" he asked. "Yeah..."

"It's nice." he complimented. I smiled. "Thanks. Well um, I guess you can just undress here. You want another shirt to wear while Chris is fixing yours?" I asked.

"Nah. It's just like 5 minutes right? I'll be okay." he insisted. Good. Now I won't have to dig around in Daniel's (my older brother who is currently off to college!) stuff. The downside is that now he's walking around shirtless to my dismay -.-

"You sure?" I asked. I don't need the hormones right now.

"Yeah. I'm sure." he said.

"Really sure?" I urged.

"Yes Ali. I'm sure. Go on."

"Alright." I told him. I walked out of my room, shutting the door slightly behind me, and entered the guest's room. Chrissy keeps her sewing stuff under the bed so obviously, that was the first place I'd look.

I bent down to look, but I didn't see the familiar basket/box thing. Huh, that's interesting. Maybe it's in my room.

I got up and made my way back. Now this wasn't my original plan, but I couldn't help it. I'm such a perv D:

I thought I shut the door all the way, but apparently I didn't. I was gonna knock to tell him that I was coming in, but being really observant , I spotted something I probably shouldn't have through the crack from the door.

*Like Squidward from that one episode* Oh No He's Hot! DX

=.= I wish I didn't see that. Where's a time machine when you need one? Awoh... I wanna go into a corner...I need to get rid of this mental image...

I took a few breaths to calm myself down. I decided to skip the knocking and just go in. It's my room after all.

Ryan was sitting on my bed, looking around my personalized room. I walked near him but he didn't seem to notice. It wasn't until I snatched his shirt out of his hand did he notice I was there.

I was gonna just do a quick get away to avoid me saying anything I would regret, but like usual, my plans on being graceful never work out.

"Wow, you sure like to keep memories." Ryan commented. He was looking at my wall and partially my nightstand. It was embellished with photos from middle school, family vacations, and just random pictures.

"Yeah. They're pretty special." I turned around to get out, but he pulled me back into the conversation. Dang...

"Who's that?" he asked eying a picture of the familiar blonde boy I loved so much.

"That Butler, is the idiot in my life." I smiled at the thought of Ethan's reaction if he actually heard me say that.

"Idiot?" Ryan repeated. I took a seat next to him.

"Mhm! My best guy friend since kinder. Gosh I miss him." I added.

"Why? What happened?"

"Oh nothing. He just went up to Vermont for the summer. He actually left when you guys came here. Sigh...3 months without him."

"Is he like you boyfriend or something?" Ryan asked suddenly.

"Haha! That's funny. No, he's not. I don't think he will be honestly. We do get along pretty well though..."

Great now he's got me thinking... Shush mind!

"Ali! Where are you?" Chrissy called downstairs. "Oh shoot! Hey you wanna go downstairs with me?" I asked him.

"Nah. I think I'll just stay here." O.o Err..

"Oh...Okay then." I ran out my room and towards the staircase.

How did I just get sucked in to a conversation with him? o.o

* * *

><p><strong>AN **It's not the best, but it'll do. Okay! Thanks for reading! until the next one! :D


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N-** Gah...I write the chapters but I never post them up -.- Someone's gotta remind me :P Okay! So chapter 9 is up...now.

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT own Justin Bieber or Walmart**

Better safe than sorry. Kay I'm done. READ! :D

***UPDATE**- Um, Hey guys! Well, me and my beta editor friend person had this little idea change. Heh, so Roni's a boy now :3 That's all. Soo...yeah. No more pregnant girl Roni. Kay that's it. READ!*

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

**Chrissy's POV**

"There! All fixed." I announced proudly. Justin looked up from his phone. "Cool." he commented. I'm proud of myself ^^

"Sigh, guess I'll just take it upstairs" I told to no one in particular. I made my way upstairs.

I've noticed that Ali and Ryan have been up there for a while. Wonder what they're doing...

I reached the top floor, and barged right in. I didn't even bother to knock. At least I didn't walk in on a bloody crime scene or anything. I would of been scarred for life O.O

Ryan was just messing with the things on Ali's nightstand and bed and whatever else he could get his hands on. Ali was just sitting by the window texting.

"Here." I tossed Ryan back his shirt, which he put on rather quickly. "What's the point of you even staying in here if you guys hate each other?" I asked him as he put his shirt back on.

"We don't hate each other that much. We can talk..." Ali's pointed out.

"Yeah, for 2 minutes. After that you two are trying to kill each other on the ground." I added.

"No, that's Ali. She's the one trying to choke me every time we're on the ground." Ryan corrected.

"Ya Trick." Ali retorted in a flat tone, slightly rolling her eyes at him.

Ryan stuck his tongue out and turned, making his way out. Such a weirdo...I swear!

I went downstairs after him. Justin was already gathering his things and standing near the door. "Alright so I'll see you Saturday then." Justin told me.

"Alright!" I happily answered.

"What's Saturday?" Ryan asked. "That thing. The celebrity dinner thing." Justin told him. "Bleh =.="

"Don't be mad just because you can't go." I teased.

"I don't think that's why he's mad." Justin added. Ryan rolled his eyes and went outside. Ha, he must be really pissed about having to stay with Ali.

"He didn't take it so well when I told him." Justin explained. I could tell :3 I wonder how Ali's gonna take it...

Justin said a couple of things to me and then he left. Sigh...I'm kinda excited about this actually. :)

**-Later that Week-**

Saturday! It's finally here! ^.^ Oh I'm really excited now for some reason :) I bought pretty dress and everything! Oh this is gonna be nice! Now, the fact that I'm spending it with Justin? I don't really mind anymore actually. Actually, I'm been spending a lot of time with him. I'm growing attached I think...

Anyways, enough of this lovesick puppy. I could be wrong though. I could either be in love, or I could of just made new close friend. Eh, whatever...I'm ready to go wither way!

Ali actually took the Ryan staying over pretty well. I thought she'd put up more of a fight. But I'm not complaining :P I'm already dressed up. My make up and hair's done, and I look pretty stunning if I do say so myself ;) Oh yes, I am ready for this thing!

**Ryan's POV**

"You just had to decided to spend a night alone with your girlfriend didn't you?" I snapped at Justin, packing my backpack.

"She's not my girlfriend. And besides, sleeping over for one night isn't going to be that bad. It's better than you being bored for a whole night at the hotel." Justin argued back.

"Uh yeah it is. I'm probably going to be dead by the time you come pick me up." I retorted. Have you seen what that girl has done to me?

"Coming from the guy who kept on flirting with her. Why don't you spend tonight trying to get_ yourself_ a new girlfriend?" Justin kidded.

"Psh please...She's gonna kill me. That's not worth a relationship with her." I zipped up my backpack and slung it around my shoulder.

"You got everything?" Justin asked, trying to tie his tie. "I guess." I sighed.

"It's for a night. You'll be fine." Whatever you say Bieber...If I die, it's on you.

"Sure..." I opened the door and went down to the lobby. I waited a while before Justin came down, checking every last details before steeping out the elevator. "Let's go."

I wasn't in the best mood during the limo ride. Why do I gotta stay over? Pfft, why do I even have to be with her! I'm 16, not 6. -.- I don't need babysitter.

In no time, we were already at Ali's front door. I shifted on my feet, not nervous about anything.I can't say the same thing for Justin though. "Maybe you'll get a girlfriend by the end of tonight." I kidded. I felt a punch on my arm.

The door unlocked and slowly opened. Ali's face greeted us. "Oh hey. Chrissy's upstairs." she said. Justin's face perked up,and he let himself in. Ali opened the door wider for him to enter.

I was still placing all of my weight on my right leg, making me slouch. Ali moved her gazed to me. "Hola..." Her eyebrow was raised bit. "Why do you got a backpack? You're only staying for a few hours...Right?"

She shot me a look. I sighed. "Change of plans. Looks like I'm sleeping over." *CRACK* That was probably the best sound effect that would explain her quick mood change.

"What?" she asked me in a high pitched shriek. I smirked. "What? You don't want me staying over?" I couldn't help but enjoy her distress and shock. She detected my enjoyment and narrowed her eyes, pouting.

"Aww I won't bite. It's only for a night anyways." Using Justin's own words...I'm such a hypocrite X)

"Then it's going to be a long night..." I heard her say. My smirk grew. I love t when girls act this way. It's almost like they're playing hard to get ;) I'm always up for a good challenge.

"I play nice. Don't worry." Before I even realized it, I was unintentionally flirting in my own way. She didn't seem to pick up my flirtatious tone.I saw her roll her eyes, and then made one of those dramatic turns and walked back inside her house. Oh yeah, she's playing hard to get ;)

Justin walked downstairs as soon as I shut the for behind me. "Your girlfriend ready?" I taunted. He was about to open his mouth and say something when the clicking noises of heels followed after him.

"Alright I'm ready to tango. Let's go!" Chrissy happily announced. Ali had a smile on her lips while Justin had an almost proud look on his. Oh someone's going to have some fun tonight.

"Alright then, the lady's ready. Let's go then." Justin replied calmly. He offered his arm and Chrissy took it. "Aww..."Ali cooed from behind.

"You two have fun now. Try not to kill each other while we're gone." Chrissy added.

"No promises. Bye now!" Ali yelled. Chrissy and Justin were out the door and climbing into the limo when Ali closed the door behind her and focused on me.

"What am I going to do with you now?" she said in a cold tone. I shrugged. Ali rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen.

"Where you going?" I called. "If you haven't noticed it's dinner time. I'm hungry. I haven't eaten since 12 pm. It's called food Butler." she answered back.

"Me too?" I asked hopefully. I'm kind of hungry now that she brought it up...

"Maybe...If I'm feeling nice when I cook." she added.

I scoffed. I grabbed my bag and dug around inside it to keep me amused for a bit. "Crap..." I found myself saying.

"What?" Ali asked, peaking her head out the doorframe. "I forget my toothbrush =.=" I admitted. She cracked a smile and started laughing. I pouted. "You haven any extras?" I asked.

She giggled. "No I don't think so." Who doesn't have extra toothbrushes? o.O

"Great..." I sighed. "Well I guess you're driving us to Walmart." Ali announced. "Me? Why can't you drive yourself to Walmart?" I asked.

"1) I'm 15. I don't have my license. 2) I'm not leaving you alone in my house! " she replied. "Whatever...let's go then."

"Hold on! I gotta go get the keys and my purse." She ran upstairs. I sat on the edge of a chair. I heard a soft barking form upstairs. A little Corgi slowly made her way down the stairs. Aww...it's cute :)

It must of been Ali's dog. Funny, I haven't seen her before. The little Corgi suddenly jumped up beside me. o.o

I did what every person might of done. I reached out to pet it. And then it started to bark at me =.=

"Nicki!" Ali called from downstairs. Nicki stopped barking, but she still had her eyes on me apparently. I scooted away from her. I have a feeling she's about to bite ._.

Ali's came down the stairs, keys in her hand and a shoulder bag slung around her. She rubbed her Corgi's head. "How's my baby doing?" she cooed. Nicki calmed down and wagged her tail. I just sat and watched. I swear that dog glared at me for a minute O.O

"I filled your food bowl up so if you get hungry just go okay? C'mon let's go Butler." Ali called. I gladly got up off the seat and walked to the door. I opened it for Ali and she walked out. I took one last look at Nicki. She was still watching me.

I shook my head and closed the door after me. Ali locked up and head towards the silver Prius parked next door.

"Um,why are we next door?" I asked. "Because we're using Chrissy's car. It's okay." I am so confused right now...So many questions...

In the end, I was in the driver's seat listening to Ali's directions. When we were inside Walmart, we kind of separated.

**Ali's POV**

I lost Butler...not my problem :P

I walked around the store trying to look for stuff to make dinner with. I had a real good selection too. And then this happened...I was in the canned food section when BAM!

I found myself falling back a bit. Ow...that hurt. What did I run into? I looked up and here stood a boy not much older than me. He had a little choker around his neck, and he wasn't that much taller than me either.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" I apologized. I think I rammed into his head or something O.O He didn't reply right away. I was getting worried for a minute. Then suddenly, he just shook it off.

"Haha it's fine. I'm Roni." he introduced, sticking his hand out. He has a smile on his face. Aww! He's so cute! He's got dimples! :D Guys with dimples are cute ^^ His greens eyes had this cute sparkling to it. Aww! He's so adorable! I just wanna hug him! He reminds me of Italy from Hetalia! :D *gasp* What if he was Chibitalia when he was younger O.O THAT'D BE SO COOL! :O

"I'm Ali." I said, being careful not to squeal. We shook hands and smiled at each other.

Just then a figure approached from behind Roni. It was a very tall teenage boy with blonde hair and shockingly blue eyes. ._. He looks kinda scary... Oh my gosh. He looks like GERMANY! :O THIS IS SO PERFECT!

"You got everything you need Roni?" he asked him. He happily nodded. "Yep! I think I gots everything :3"

"Okay." He placed his gaze on me. "You made new friend?" he asked Roni. He nodded again. "Blake this is Ali. Ali, Blake." he introduced. Blake stuck his hand out. "Hello." He said in a somewhat stern tone. o.O Is he mad? Or does he always talk like this o.o Oh my gosh. He's even got a German accent! Just Like Germany!

I shook his hand. "Hi..." We released and he returned to Roni's side. "Blake can you get that thing for me? Up there?" Roni asked, looking at a can at the top shelf. "Sure." Blake gladly (and effortlessly I might add) reached up and got it for him. Dang...he's tall ._.

"Thank you! Hmm...I think we got everything we need. You want anything Blake?" Roni asked.

"I'll look around." Blake replied.

"Mkay then." ...Is it bad that I can't stop staring at this one stray hair that is just sticking up on Roni's head? It's perfectly curled too o.O

"Um Roni, you have this one hair sticking up." I think I saw Roni smile. "I know :) It make me feel special!" he added happily. Ummm...Okay. What ever makes you happy :P

I switched my gaze from the curl to Blake.

"Gosh your tall." I said under my breath. "Ja, I'm 5'9." That's Ethan's height...DANG! "I'm 5'6!" Roni added cheerfully. I shifted on my feet. "I'm 5'0." I mumbled. I think I heard Blake scoff. Then again, it could of been my imagination.

"That's okay! Being short is fun! :D" Roni defended. *Fangirl squeal* His Italian accent is peaking out! Oh I'm in love :)

"Short people are cute :) They're fun sized! But," Roni made small glance at Blake, "some cute things are big too. Heh, ~ve." I noticed that look immediately. Were they-? Nahh...

Blake was busy looking through his phone to notice the look though. "Hmm...We should probably finish up on our shopping." he said, putting his phone back in his pocket.

"Okay! Well it was nice meeting you Ali! Oh here!" Roni rummaged through his pockets and pulled out some old receipts. He scribbled down something. "Here are our numbers. Call us sometime won't you? Oh! And our Facebook. We should keep in touch. Haha well bye now!"

"Bye you two!" I said to them. They took their time getting out of the aisle.

Well, they were nice :) I made some new friends today ^.^

Hmm..where's Ryan? I made the final grabs for things I needed and then started to go on a hunt.

Haha :) Oh Butler...

I couldn't help but smile when I found him standing in the toy section, a green and white toothbrush sticking out of his pocket. He was holding one of those 20 question balls. Hehe...He looked kind of cute for a minute. You know, I actually didn't want to kill him for a moment...

He was pressing random buttons on the thing. I don't think he even noticed I was standing right there. All of a sudden, his grip slipped and **BAM!** The ball slammed to the ground.

XD HAHAHA!

Ryan shot me a look as soon as I started laughing. He had a somewhat panicked look on his face. He bent down and picked up the plastic electric ball. I walked up next to him.

"Please work. Please work. Please work." I heard him pray under his breath. I peeked over his shoulder as he frantically pressed the round buttons.

Suddenly the screen lit up red and the word "Animal?" was on the screen. I heard him sigh out of relief. "Okay...it's works." he happily sighed. I giggled which caused him to look over at me.

"What?" he asked. I looked down at his pocket. "Well one, you have a toothbrush sticking out of your back pocket," I grabbed it and held it in my hand. " and two, you're just as much a klutz as I am. It's funny really." I replied with a slight smile. Haha, he was cute :) I can't deny that...But he's a jerk...that's obvious too -.-

"You're not that bad of a klutz." he told me. "You haven't seen me in the kitchen yet." I teased. He laughed a bit.

Suddenly, a huge figure entered the aisle. Ryan turned around froze. I smiled on the other hand. "Hi Blake!" I greeted.

"Guten Tag." he responded. "Whatcha doing here?" I asked him. He shrugged. "I dunno. Just looking around." Blake picked up a deck of cards along with some other random toys.

"Whose that?" Ryan asked. "Oh that's Blake." I replied with a smile. "I just met him today."

"He looks scary." Ryan whimpered. "Oh no he's not. He's pretty cool." Ryan shifted uncomfortably on his feet, but after a while he just left the aisle. Psh...wimp X)

"Well I guess we gotta go now. Bye Blake!" And off I skipped to go find Butler again. After I found him, we wrapped up on our shopping trip and we were out the door!

**-Out the Door-**

"We parked it over here!" he kept urging. "No Butler, we parked it over there." I argued back pointing to my right.

Yes, we are having one of our lame fights in the middle of a parking lot. This time though. I know I'm right. I know my parking spots...

"No Ali, we parked by a tree. It's over here."

"Um no Ryan, we didn't. We parked by a shopping cart thing. It's over here!" This went on for a while. After a while, I had enough.

"You know what? I don't know about you, but I'm going. It's this way! You don't argue with me about parking. You can go ahead and go your way, but when you get lost, don't come running to me." I hissed. I stormed off on my own (like usual).

"Hang on a minute." That's when I felt it. It wasn't subtle either. It was a pretty strong sign. I felt his arm hold me back from behind. It was a firm grip right around my waist. I could immediately feel my face heat up, especially my cheeks.

"Don't go running off by yourself. It's a Walmart. I don't want you getting run over or something. You're such a hardhead sometimes..." he warned me. we were standing by the curb. His arm was still snug around me, and my face was undoubtedly warm.

I noticed the little things suddenly,like he was kind of gentle, the protectiveness in his voice...and that we were still standing in front of the Walmart close together. I started poking at his arm.

"Umm...Ryan?"

"Oh..yeah sorry." He released me from his grip. I straightened my shirt out and got back on my feet.

I'm feeling oddly dazed now...but in a lovey dove way almost o.O

**Ryan's POV**

I think that's the first time she's actually called me "Ryan" instead of "Butler"... Well I accomplished something today :)

* * *

><p><strong>AN-** You wanna predict where this is going? :P Haha! Kay, again, I'm sorry for being bad about posting. I'll try to post as soon as I'm done. Well I think that's it. Ta Ta for Now! :D


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N -** Heh, Um hey guys? Do me a favor? Go back and reread the last chapter please. I know it sounds stupid, but me and my beta editor friend had a change of plans. So now Roni's a- Well, just go read it. :P Sorry for the inconvenience guys. I promise it's gonna have an interesting turn though! Anyway, I've been EXTREMELY busy with school and stuff. But you know what? Here's an interesting chapter for y'all. We're gonna have some conflict! Mwhaha! *cough* Anywho! Onto the Disclaimer!

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT own Justin Bieber (or Walmart)**

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

**Justin's POV**

"Dang! This place is huge!" Chrissy yelled. She was in awe as she admired the venue of the dinner.I laughed. We were bonding very nicely tonight. The traffic on the highway made us a bit late, but we had fun in the limo during that time. I had my arm around her waist and escorted her inside. Two hundred pairs of eyes gazed at us as soon as we entered. Many familiar faces were smiling. This night is gonna be fun. :)

Scooter pushed passed a group of people and grabbed my arm. He dragged me and Chrissy and the rest of our group to a table reserved for us. Well that was a forceful approach o.O Our group practically filled the table. There were only about 2 unoccupied seats left, opened to anyone who wants to squeeze in.

Chrissy was still taking in everything. Her eyes were wide and there was a constant smile on her face. *sigh* She's so pretty :)

It's official. I'm gonna do it tonight. Do what you ask? I'm gonna make her my girlfriend.

_WOAH!_ Slow down Justin! Haha I know it's sudden, but you guys don't know they half of it.

Chrissy and I have been bonding over the past week or something. We haven't really done anything except like go out for lunch once or twice, shop around downtown, and other stuff. How did any of this make me want her as my girlfriend? I'm not sure. Just something about her keeps me on my toes and I just get a nice feeling when I'm around her. I'm pretty sure she has the same feelings too. She's been getting close with me, and we've had our "accidentally awkward couple" moments. Shoot, I think I fell on her once. Yeah, I can be a klutz, but that doesn't bother her. I could be wrong though. But, I've got a pretty good feeling about this :) Just gotta find the right time too lay it down...

Dinner was served a few minutes later. The courses were just coming right after another, kinda like at a wedding reception. The food just keeps coming. Conversation around the table was interesting. It wasn't any business related conversation either. We were just goofing around and having fun. We talked about past tours and all the crazy things that happened and just having fun. Chrissy was enjoying herself. She fit right in too. There was a slight blush coloring her cheeks though. Must of been from all the compliments she's been getting tonight.

I must admit she does look stunning :)

As soon as dinner wrapped up, the room transformed into a ballroom type venue. The chairs and tables were pushed aside and the dance floor was opened. Various artists were scheduled to perform. Glad I' not one of them tonight. I'm kinda of out of energy at the moment. I jut wanna sit back and talk to someone.

Groups of celebrities gathered around the center stage. The dance floor was wide open and everyone was taking advantage of it. I sat next to Chrissy and watched. With all the movement in front of us, it took me a while to notice that we were sitting next to a side door! And it led straight out to a garden area in the back! Oh yeah ;) I just found my setting.

I stood up and fixed my suit. I turned to look at Chrissy. She had a questioning look on her face, but as soon as I offered my hand to her, she got the message. She took my hand and we walked out to the back. When we reached the garden, her eyes lit up again. I smiled.

"I love this place Justin." she sighed. I squeezed her hand tighter. "I knew you would." The garden had soft lighting, making it more romantic. This place was more perfect than I thought! I rubbed her hand, trying to figure out a way to bring up the subject. I have had this vibe telling me that she liked me, but my vibes can be way off sometimes. I just hope it's right this time. I really like her.

"Justin, did you want to tell me something?" I looked over at her. She was looking down watching me caress her hand.

"Uh, yeah. This is kinda sudden, but um…I had this feeling…" Well that was a sucky start. You know what? Screw the romantic approach. "Screw it. Will you go out with me Chrissy?" There was no response from her. Oh crap…was that too blunt? I was wrong wasn't I? DAMMIT!

She pulled her hand out from under mine and got up. She took a few steps forward away from me. I couldn't see her face or anything. All I could see were the crisscross straps of her dress from behind. I was getting nervous.

I got up and walked towards her. "Chrissy?" I called. I saw her move. It was that movement you saw when people were holding in a laugh. Her hand flew up and I think she was covering her mouth. I could hear her giggles peeking through. I was relieved.

"Haha…That's your smooth flirting techniques?" she teased, turning around. She had a huge smile and was still laughing. I laughed with her and moved behind her, slightly wrapping my arm around her. "Well, you caught me off guard. I was thinking."

"Excuses, excuses." I was behind her, arms hugging her from behind. We just rocked back and forth in silence for the most part. "I'm taking that you aren't going to object to being my girlfriend?" I whispered in her ear. She smiled and replied, "No Justin. I'd love too."

And that was the "romantic" way our relationship started. Well, I guess my gut instinct wasn't wrong. At least we had the "there's no denying that you guys both like each other but someone's just gotta make the first move" attraction. It was easier than I thought :)

The loud music from inside was a distance pounding compared to the stillness of the garden. Chrissy and I was sitting under a tree talking. The moon from above shined, but a few cloud occasionally obscured it. Chrissy was absentmindedly picking at the grass as the conversation progressed.

"So..since we're dating now, what do you think they'll think?" she asked me. "Who?"

"Ryan and Ali. How do you think they'll react?" I shrugged. "Not sure. Me and Ryan did tease each other about coming home with a new girlfriend after tonight though." I chuckled. "Haha, well, that did come true for one of y'all." Chrissy pointed out. Oh, there's that Texan accent.

"Yeah. He was kind of pissed about staying home with Ali though." I added. "I don't trust that boy being home alone with Ali. Something about him…" Chrissy started.

"Who? Ryan? Eh, he's okay. I highly doubt anything's gonna happen between those two though if that's what you're worried about. I mean, haven't you noticed how they each attempted to choke each other out?" I told her. "Yeah, but I'm getting this feeling something might happen. I dunno, it's probably my imagination." she said

"Probably. He didn't seem to be all that excited to be spending the night. Don't worry about it." I assured her. She nodded, and then leaned on me. "You tired?" I asked. She shrugged. "Kinda. I don't wanna go home though." I didn't either. I wanted to spend some more time with her. Then I got an idea.

"Hey, why don't you spend a night at the hotel with me? I did tell Ryan that we would be out late. I wasn't planning on picking him up until tomorrow. Sound good to you?" Chrissy sat up. "Don't you think that's a bit weird for me to be sleeping in you hotel room. And we've been dating for less than an hour?"

"Not like that. I meant like we could watch a movie or something. And I'd could sleep on the couch and you could have the bed. My mom is here you know…" She laughed. "Haha alright. That sounds better."

She got up and dusted off the grass from her dress. I called up for another ride to take us home. The limo was gonna take Scooter and the rest of them home. I'll just settle for a nice car :)

After our ride arrived, I told Scooter that I was leaving and off to the hotel we went. It was really late by the time we came home. Like, past midnight late. We rode the elevator up to our floor, ad I took out the key card. I swiped it and opened the door.

The room was just as me and Ryan had left it: messy. There were clothe on the ground and randomly scattered suitcases everywhere. Crap…I feel embarrassed. I scanned the room making sure none of us didn't accidentally left our underwear on the ground. Check! All clear!

I kicked some of the clothes into a pile. Chrissy walked in no problem. After I got changed, I handed her some of my clothes. Gym shorts and a T-shirt. Perfect for both genders! :D

While Chrissy was changing, I popped us some popcorn. I took a seat on the couch when I was done, searching for a nice movie to watch. Chrissy came out later and took a seat next to me. After searching for a long time, we just decided to watch some late night TV instead.

This is great.

"I wonder what Ryan and Ali are doing." Chrissy said. Yeah…what are they doing?

**Ryan's POV**

**-Hours before-**

What did I tell you? We parked next to a tree ;) Well that was a useless argument.

Anyway, after that argument and um, "moment" we packed everything into the trunk and soon, we were on the road.

There was construction on the road, and of course, we were stuck. Waiting for the traffic to pass, I noticed that Ali was quiet for a majority of the car ride. At first I though it was because I was right and she was wrong, but when I looked over, she was smiling.

She was gazing out the window with a faint smile on he lips. "What are you smiling about?" I asked her. She smiled even bigger and kinda giggled. "I met a cute boy today." *CRACK* e.e I think my ego just cracked.

"You did, did you?" I asked in a forced casual manner. "Yeah. He was really cute." *CRACK* My jaw clenched. I rested my arm out the open window, one hand on the steering wheel. I was tensed.

"Who was it?" I asked again in that forced manner. "It was this Italian guy! He was so nice! And he had dimples! Dimples are so cute!" *SHATTER* There goes my ego...and partially my sanity =.=

My grip tightened on the wheel. My jaw was clenched still, and I felt something stir inside of me. I'm not sure what yet though...

Gah, what's wrong with me today?

**The Poor Steering Wheel's POV**

My gosh why are you gripping me so tight! Dude! I'm leather! Don't dig your nails in me DX

Dude...are you jealous or something? It's called jealousy. DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT! Don't just push all your anger out on me! I'm just a flipping steering wheel! Say something to her if your mad about it! Gosh!

"He has dimples?" That's not what I meant when I said say something to her -.- "Yeah. He's adorable! Haha!"

Dude don't grip tighter! Gah! Stop squeezing me!

"I don't think I have a chance with him though. I think he's got someone else in mind." the nicer, less violent chick added.

YES! I can finally breathe! He finally loosened his grip! Thank YOU!

**Ryan's POV again**

"He has dimples?" I asked her.

"Yeah. He's so adorable! Haha!" *Ego just breaks some more after shattering...*

I feel...I don't even know. Am I jealous? Jealous of what? I don't like Ali...Well, I don't think so. Yeah I flirt, but then again, _I'm_ a flirt. I don't get jealous, I make people jealous. There's a difference. Gah, I'm so messed up today…Am I seriously feeling protective of her? Why do I care?

"I don't think I have a chance with him though. I think he's got someone else in mind." Ali added in a soft tone. *Ego covered in Band-Aids. All fixed! :D*

I relaxed as soon as she said that. I felt normal again. I didn't have that pit in my stomach or any of that. Gosh, this girl is messing with me. I'm not even sure how. Aren't I suppose to be the one toying with emotions here? What the hell is wrong with me?

"Ryan?" I heard her call from the passenger side. I made a turn around the corner, and then placed my gaze on her.

"Why don't you have dimples?" she teased. Her lips had a teasing smile, but something in her eyes lit up. I scoffed at her question. "I have one." I lied. I couldn't help but smile as I answered though. Something about those eyes…

"Really?"

"Nah, I don't have dimples." She laughed. After a while, we managed to zoomed past the traffic. I pulled into Chrissy's driveway soon after. We unloaded everything and then crossed over to Ali's house and went inside.

It was getting really late, and I was already kinda tired. The long just started though.

Ali entered the house after me and went straight to the kitchen. Oh yeah, it's past dinner time. I slumped on the couch as Ali cooked in the kitchen. After she was done, she carried out a plate of food and handed it to me. She took a seat next to me and picked at her food. I gotta admit, she was a pretty good cook.

Ali was sitting next to me, her legs crossed. Something about her just caught my attention. I never noticed it, but she had this faint elegance to her. *Record Screech* What am I _saying? _Dude…There's something wrong with me. I'm gotta be high or something. This is not right at all.

Dinner wrapped up in silence. Ali washed the dishes and then she disappeared upstairs. She told me to just hang around downstairs for the night. Guess I'm sleeping on the couch…

I flipped through the channels, trying to find one that wouldn't bore me to death. I was tired but not in that sleepy way. Sigh…

I felt my phone vibrate on my chest. It was resting on there while I was channel surfing. I looked at it, and I got a new message from Ali. Really?

**Hey can you do me a favor? :)** I sat up a bit and typed in my response.

_Depends on the favor…_ I continued with my channel surfing when I received her reply.

**Can you get me a bottle of water? ** -.- Really?

_Why don't you get it?_

**Cuz your already down there. Please?**

I groaned and got up. I went into the kitchen and headed towards the fridge. Dang, even her fridge i organized. o.O I grabbed a bottle of water, grabbing one for myself along the way. I jogged up the stairs and swung by her room. I knocked twice on her doorframe when I reached her room. She was laying on her bed, her laptop opened.

"Watching porn?" I teased as I handed her the water bottle. She sucked on her teeth and attempted to hit me in the balls. She missed *smirk* Good thing too, she was pretty close.

"Haha feisty little think aren't you?" I laughed. She rolled her eyes and opened her bottle of water. I rested against the side of her bed and did the same. "I don't think I'm the one watching porn here." she teased back. Ah, there's the start of a witty remark contest. Let's go!

"Naw baby, I got swag. I can get my own girls." I smirked. This made her laugh. "Sure you do. Whatever helps you sleep at night."

"Don't believe me?" I leaned in closer. She had her famous playful smile on her. "No Ryan, I will not go out with you."

"Who was offering?" I leaned back a bit. She giggled and continued to click around. We sat in silence a bit. I looked around her room some more. I liked it in here. She was just searching around the internet while I sat on her bed, peeling the label off my water bottle.

Then suddenly, "Aww…" I turned and looked at her. "What?"

"He's only got 2 friends on Facebook." I leaned in closer and looked at the screen. "Who?" I asked. "That Italian guy I told you about. There! Now he's gonna have 3!" I raised m eyebrow. "You're gonna send a friend request to a guy you met at Walmart?" She nodded. "Well he said we should keep in touch. Beside, he was nice!" I rolled my eyes.

"Why? You jealous?" Ugh, there's that word again! "Of what?" I asked.

"Of him having me as a Facebook friend?" She was grinning. "I could care less." I turned away from the laptop screen. Moments later, my phone buzzed.

***You have one new Friend Request***

I turned and looked at Ali. "You're welcome." she replied with a smile. She went on with her business soon after. I went back to my phone. I accepted the friendship and then got up off the bed. "I'll be downstairs." I called and walked out of her room. I returned to the couch and stared at my phone.

I'm gonna feel like such a creeper after I do this.

I tapped on Ali's name on Facebook and looked around her profile. The first thing my eyes glanced at was her relationship status. "**Single.**" It read.

Something lightened up inside of me. That one word made me feel good. "Single"…Gawd… I'm a wreck. I threw my phone into the cushions before I was tempted to go look at her pictures.

I'm usually the one taking hearts, the one that's on top. I don't get heartbroken; I break them. It's what I'm known for. If I see a pretty girl, I run after her. Why do I feel different towards her? Something's just…off. There's nothing that special about her. Something's different though.

I was lost in confusion when my phone buzzed again. I reached out for it, and looked at the screen. My heart pounded. Ali texted me again. This girl is gonna drive me crazy.

**Do me another favor?**

Tonight's just based off of favors isn't it? I replied to her text, and as I waited for her response, I continued to think. The night dragged on, but my thoughts couldn't seem to slow down.

**3rd Person's POV **

The next morning came, and the couple came home from their night. Chrissy and Justin finally came back from their night of fun. Chrissy unlocked the door, her dress draped over her arm. Justin came to pick his friend up. As soon as the door was opened, the couple found Ryan asleep on the couch, his phone on the ground.

Justin shook his head. "Of course he would pass out here on the couch."

"Hey, it's better than him sleeping in my room." Chrissy pointed out. Justin sat around, letting his friend sleep some more, while Chrissy hopped up the stairs. After dropping off her dress off in the guest room, she swung by Ali's room. She found her friend asleep on her bed, her arm hanging off the side of her bed. Her laptop was hibernating and still opened. Chrissy shook her head just like Justin did. She closed the laptop lid and pushed it to the side just in case Ali decided to turn in her sleep.

After placing the laptop in a safe area, she took the water bottle out and closed the door. She didn't notice that Ali's phone was on the ground as well, inches away from her fingertips.

Justin and Chrissy allowed their friends to sleep. They had breakfast and just carried on like normal people. Little did they know that their friends had a very long night of bonding.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- **Internal Conflict. Haha, anyway yeah! I tried doing the Steering Wheel's POV...experimenting :P anyways. I'll be working on the next one soon! Stay Tuned! :)


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N **Next Chapter! Haha I went on a writing spree yesterday XD Well! How did you guys like Chapter 10? Like the internal conflict? Well, this chapter has even more internal conflict but from a different person :3 I experimented a bit with POVs soo...tell me whatcha guys think. If you hate the way i did this chapter, please tell me politely :) I'm open for some criticism, but don't be all mean about it. Okay! Enough ranting, onto the Disclaimer and then I'll leave you guys alone to read.

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT own Justin Bieber**

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

**Chrissy's POV**

I'm home alone. Again. Things have been awfully quiet lately. Ali hasn't been home since the day after the celebrity dinner. Ryan's been out quite a lot too, according to Justin. We've had our suspicions, but things just don't fit. Did we really miss that much in an entire night?

Anyway, Justin's suppose to come over again today. He's been free quite frequently now. A couple of interviews here and there, but he's been on vacation mostly. Sigh, Justin, you better hurry your butt up!

I sat around munching on some chips when the doorbell rang. I threw the bag to the side and took a sip of water. I brushed off the crumbs and skipped off to the door. I did final checks making sure that I looked nice and opened the door, expecting to see Justin.

=.= It's Ali. Oh hey! It's Ali!

"Hey Al-" I started. She cut me off. "Hey Chris can't talk now. Have you seen my skateboard?" she asked as she ran right past me. "Upstairs somewhere. Where are you going now?" I asked her.

"Racing at the park with a couple of the guys. I don't see it!" Since when has she been hanging out with them? Hold up, didn't most of them go out of town? Hmm…

"Check under your bed!" I called upstairs. I walked half way up the stairs when Ali came zipping down again. "Thanks! Be home in a little bit. Bye!" And out the door she went again…

See? This has been happening all week. Each day it's some different excuse, and each day it's someone else she's been hanging out with. Well, don't I feel forgotten :/ Right after Ali left, a knock on the door brought my spirits up. I opened it and there was Justin :)

"Hey." he greeted, walking into my house.

"Hi. You hungry?" I asked him, shutting the door. "Nope. Just had lunch. Thanks for the offer though." He pecked me on the cheek and walked towards he middle of the living room. I sighed.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "Ali hasn't been home for the past week. I'm worried she's gonna get herself into trouble." I told him. "Ryan's been gone a lot too. I'm not even sure how he's getting around the city." Justin added.

"Sigh, should we talk to them?" I asked. Great, I'm turning into a mother -.-

"Nah, it's okay. I mean, what could they do? Get pregnant?" I froze and shot him a look. "Okay bad example. Let's just trust them on this. I mean, they can't get in that much trouble. They're probably just going around the city with some friends. Or even each other. Just relax okay?" Justin reassured. I paced around but then finally gave in. "Fine. You win. But don't you just wonder what they could be doing?" I asked him.

"Yeah. Ryan's always texting somebody. I'm tempted to just take his phone while he's sleeping and go through it, but he's a pretty light sleeper. He'd murder me. He hates it when people look through his texts." I sat and thought about this. Have I ever thought about going through Ali's phone? Hmm…I haven't! Meh, I better not risk it.

Justin and I hung around my place for a while. He's been a good boyfriend, keeping me company all the time. :)

Ali and Ryan took it pretty well. Well, Ali did. I'm not sure how Ryan took it. Anyway, Ali was pretty surprised. I kind of was too. I knew he liked me, but I didn't think he would take the risk of making me his girlfriend. Especially with all the press following him. I give him props for even taking the risk. But at this rate, out first kiss might take a while. I can wait though. Justin's a great guy. Real gentlemen.

For the past week, me and him have been talking about future plans. Things were pretty busy for him in the future. One thing he said really caught my attention though.

"And we're going to Florida this summer. Scooter said I could bring some friends. I was thinking you and Ali could go. It's not until like July though." I perked up. "Yes! I don't care when it is we are definitely going to Florida! Oh Justin if you could take us I'd love you forever!" I chirped. He laughed. "Okay, okay. We'll take you two to Florida. Just don't let me forget. I don't think you will."

Great! Now I'm actually hyped up for something. :D

The day passed by again. It was about seven, and Ali was still not home yet. I guess I'll be eating dinner with Justin again. As soon as the show on TV ended, I got up off the couch and proceeded into the kitchen. Justin followed behind. His usually routine of helping me cook dinner was a nice way to get us close together ;)

I opened the cabinets and pulled out some spices and other stuff. Justin was in the fridge looking around and asking what I needed. After he dug around, we finally had the counter filled with needed ingredients. Justin lit the stove while I tried to find a pan. What was I gonna make? I dunno yet. I'll figure it out once I can find a freaking pan!

Got one! :D

Okay, so now that hunt is over, I put in pan on this fire, put a little pad on butter in it, and instructed Justin what to do. He stood on the side, passing me ingredients and measuring stuff out. while waiting for things to heat up, Justin would go behind me and wrap his arms around me. I'll never get tired of this feeling.

Justin was in the middle of hugging me from behind when the sound of the front door unlocking caught our attention. Ali must be home.

I turned the heat down so that the food wouldn't burn, and wiped my hands on my pants. Justin followed out to the living room. The front door opened and in came Ali…sopping wet. O.o

"Hey." she greeted softly, her voice a bit hoarse.

"Hi. Why are you wet?" I asked her. She had her shirt in her hand, and her undershirt was soaking wet. Thank goodness that thing wasn't white. One of the straps was falling, and she looked like a wreck. The door was still opened behind her too.

"Um, Ryan kind of fell into the lake. And I went in with him." she explained, her voice soft. "Um, okay. I thought you were hanging out with your skater friends." I reminded her. I was starting to get skeptical.

"I was. They left kind of early for my liking though. So I walked around the park for a bit and met Ryan there." she explained.

"Ahh…"

"How did Ryan fall into the lake?" Justin asked. Yeah, how did he fall? Ali laughed. "He was standing on the edge of a rock and he slipped. Landed on a rock too I think. He's okay though."

"Yep. Sounds like Ryan." Justin chuckled. 'Speaking of Ryan, where is he?' I asked. Just then, the door opened wider and there he was, soaking wet as well. His shirt was also in his hand.

"Hey." he called. Everyone greeted him back. Ali took a look at him, and then she stared at the ground in a panicked manner almost. Like she was uncomfortable about him being here. Hmm…

Just then this smell wafted into the room. Oh Crap! I ran into the kitchen and check on the food. Dang…now I gotta start all over. glad Justin's here to help :)

**Ali's POV**

**-Earlier that day-**

I finally found my skateboard! Yes! I hope I'm not too late! I hopped onto my skateboard and zoomed to the stop sign at the corner of my street. A figure was standing there waiting for me. There he is. Yeah I lied. All the "guys" I hang out with are out of town XD Plus, they're all mean to me -.- So! I've been hanging out with Ryan for the past week :)

Ryan was standing there, my dog Nicki at his feet. She perked up as soon as she saw me. She barked once, and Ryan looked up. I was riding full speed and I wasn't going to stop for him. Nicki was already on her feet, knowing what's coming. Haha, my dog knows me too well ^.^ Nicki was ready to make a run for it. Ryan? Not so much :P

Thank goodness his foot was on his board though. He would of made major face plant at this rate. I was about 5 feet from the sign, and as soon as I was close enough, I grabbed his hand, pulling him with me. "Woah!" he yelped. He finally got the message to get on his board. Nicki was running next to us, keeping up with our pace.

"A warning would of been nice y'know." Ryan snapped. "Oh hush you whiner. Slowing down ruins the fun." I pointed out. We skated at the same speed until we were forced to stop crossing a street. We were all were panting. And worse, we were still holding hands. Crap! I don't think he noticed though. I tried to release the grip, but the light already changed to "WALK" and we were off speeding down the sidewalk again.

Nicki was keeping up pretty well. I'm impressed :)

We made it down to a park by the lake after about 20 minutes. That's when we decided it was enough. Ryan slowed down and skidded to a stop. Nicki and I did the same behind him. We were panting again. I took this opportunity to tie my hair up. It' getting warm out here. Ryan found a bench and took a seat, his breathing still hard. "Well that was fun." I told him. He smiled. "Yeah…That was."

I took a seat next to him, still trying to catch my breath. All of a sudden Nicki's ears perked up. Ryan caught the sign too. Then we heard it. "NIEN! NO RUNNING!" O.O

"Did you hear something?" I asked him. He hesitated to answer. "I'm kinda scared to answer. We always meet some weird people wherever we go."Just then, a boy was running down towards us. Hey, he looks familiar.

"Doitsu! Make your dog stop chasing me! ~VE!" Hey! It's Roni! :D Ryan sat up, and was staring down the path. Yeah…This is a weird sight to see him run from a dog.

Roni zipped right past us, but slowed down as soon as he was in front of the bench. "H-hey Ali! Fu-funny meeting y-you here! ~ve"

"Yeah. Funny." I looked down and saw a bundle of white fur in his arm. "Aww! You got kitty! It's so cute! What's his name?" I asked Roni. "P-Pookie." Roni was breathing hard like we were a few minute ago. Aww! That's such a cute name!

"Aww! That's adorable! Can I hold him?" Roni nodded and handed him to me. "Hold on to him for me please? I think that dog is coming back." Roni pointed out, a panicked look on his face. I held onto Pookie as Roni shot down the road again. Moments later, this HUGE German Shepard was chasing him. After the dog, Blake was there. Huh, interesting.

I petted Pookie and scratched his ear. Aww! He's so soft! I could feel Ryan's eyes staring at my direction. I cradled the kitten in my arms. Then, "Mew!"

… HE'S SO CUTE! *o*

Pookie hopped into my lap and rubbed around, purring. I stroked his white fur. He had little brown patches all over and a little brown tip at the end of his tail. "You're so cute!" I cooed. "Mew!"

I'm in love with a kitten.

Nicki looked up and stared at Pookie. Pookie noticed and he soon hopped off from my lap to the ground right next to Nicki. They seem to be talking. I wonder what they're saying..

**Welcome to the Animal World of DTMACC! Here, all of your favorite animals' words will be translated and stuff! It adds to the fun! :D Enjoy!**

**Pookie-** Hola! I'm Pookie! What's your name Señorita?

**Nicki-** Oh…Aren't you something? I'm Nicki…I'm Ali's dog.

**Pookie**- Dog, eh? Do you know Whit? He's a great dog! :D

**Nicki-** No, I can't say I do. Was he that German Shepard chasing you a couple of moments ago?

**Pookie-** Si!

**Nicki- **Ahh…interesting. It'd be nice if I could meet him.

**Pookie- **That's easy! Once he's tired enough, old Whitty will stop running! :)

**Welcome back to the Real World**

**Ali's POV**

"Haha,they seem to be enjoying themselves, huh Ryan?" I waited for him to respond but he didn't. "Ryan?" Ryan looked like he was shooting a glare at Pookie. Oh boy… "You're jealous aren't you?" I kidded.

"Of what? It's just a cat." Pookie mewed in objection. Ryan rolled his eyes. "Haha it's okay Pookie. I think you're adorable."

"Mew! (Thank you! I think you're pretty! :D)"

I giggled. Ryan didn't seem so amused. Just then. Roni came back again. He was panting. "I think…I tired him out." Roni bent down and picked up Pookie. Almost instinctively, Pookie climbed up to Roni's he'd and took a seat. Aww! Cuteness Overload! :O

Roni tried to catch his breath. Right behind him approached Blake. He had the German Shepherd on a leash again. He too was breathing hard. "I'm sorry Roni. Whit kinda of lost it."

"Woof! (My Apologies)"

"It's okay. I think I needed the exercise anyway, heh."

Blake leaned against a tree and inhaled deep breaths. His dog was panting as well, and his eyes were set on Nicki. Aww…puppy love!

Things calmed down a bit and soon, the two boys were able to talk again with out taking breaths. They are some interesting people.

The conversation was pretty good. Ryan even managed to join in. He seemed to lean towards Whit more than towards Pookie. Ryan eventually got used to Blake. Me? I still adore Roni! Gosh he's so spazzy! Even his cat is spazzy! It's so perfect! You know what else is perfect? Italy's cat is named Pookie too! This is like a Hetalia dream come true! :D

"Hey Pookie! Where are you going?" I heard Roni say. I looked over and Pookie was climbing his way down. He gracefully leaped to the ground, and ran towards the water.

"Mew! Mew!" (I'ma go get me some ducks!)" Pookie ran and stopped at the edge of the water. Nicki followed after him. Whit would of gone, but Blake was holding onto him.

"Nicki! Wait up!" I ran after my dog. She stopped and sat on a rock that was on the edge of the water. Whew, I thought she was going to jump in for a minute. Haha aww! All the ducks are gathered around that rock too! Nicki,Pookie, and the ducks were all just hanging and looking at each other.

"Bark! (Hiya Ducks!)"

"Mew!( Hola!)"

"Quack! (Hello!)"

I laughed at their little animal noises. Aww…this is cute :) I watched the animals when all of a sudden a felt someone grabbed me waist from behind. "Ah!" I yipped. Ryan's laughter was audible behind me. "Tsk. Really?" I hissed. "Haha yeah, really."

I rolled my eyes and continued to watch the animals talk to one another. Whit eventually joined them. I looked behind me and Roni and Blake were just siting on that bench talking to one another. Nice.

"Hey Ali!" I looked towards my right. Oh great. Ryan was standing on one of those rocks. The breeze was blowing and the scent of lake water wafted into the air. "Don't fall off Ryan!" I warned him. "Psh, me? I'll be fine."

"Mhm! Whatever you say!" I watched him jump from rock to rock. He was going to fall. I can guarantee you that. He didn't…yet. I continued watching Ryan mess around when Pookie snuggled up next to me. "Oh hello kitty!"

"Mew!" I rubbed his head while watching the waves roll in and out. Pookie seemed to be cuddling into my shirt, like he was hiding from something. Aww…Pookie must not like the smell of lake water. Then again, lake water does smell kinda nasty X) Well, my lake does anyway :P

"Let's head back to Roni hmm?" I told Pookie. His tail swished in the air. I picked him up, brushed the dirt from the seat of my pants, and started towards where Roni and Blake were sitting. Then all of a sudden: **SMACK!**

"Ahh!" someone behind yelled.

"Ow! What the hell!" Something flew and hit me in the back. Who the heck is behind me? I looked around and found a black shiny object in the grass. It was…Ryan iPhone? Umm…I turned around.

XD BWAHAHAHA! Ryan fell in! SUCKAH! What did I tell you? I lowered Pookie to the ground and he scampered off to Roni.

I headed back and stood by the edge of the water.

**Animal's POV**

**Nicki**- That was bad *covers eyes*

**Whit**- Ja…What a klutz

**Ducks**- AHAHAHA! He total failed! Epic fail! XD

**Ali's POV**

I couldn't stop laughing. It's mean I know, but he's has his cute moments! And this is one of them! Aww…Poor baby!

"Ahaha! Are you okay?" I asked. He was stiff. "I think I landed on a rock. It hurts." He sat in the water wincing in pain. Aww… I looked around to see if anyone was on this side of the lake. Nope! No one beside us, the animals, and Roni and Blake.

I kicked off my Converses and untied my hair. I shook my hair out and then I stepped forward to a rock. I pulled my shirt off, leaving the tank top I was wearing on, and threw it to the side. I took my iPod and phone out and left it next to Ryan's phone. I rolled up the cuffs of my pants. I sat down, letting my feet dip in the water. It was cold, and it had an interesting feel to it. Ew, lake water is nasty! Sigh, the things I'll do for this boy.

I hopped into the water and walked to where Ryan was. I stood right in front of him. "What?" he asked. "I think I just stepped on a fish…" I said. Oh my gosh…poor fishy! (**Fish**- No! Such a cruel world! Why are you standing on me! DX I have a wife and kids! I love you guys!)

I shifted on my feet. (Fish- Yay! I'm free!) That was..interesting. I took a seat in the cold water in front of Ryan. The waves looked nice when you're sitting on land, but when you're in the water, it feels weird.

"You could of just stayed on the edge you know." Ryan pointed out. "I know. I just like water. Even though it's like…fish pee and a bunch of algae… " I told him. He scoffed. "Hardhead." he said with a smirk. I stuck my tongue out at him. We played around with each other in the water. We really do have a special relationship don't we?

**Animal's POV**

**Ducks**- Quack! Hey look at them!

**Nicki**- Meh…He's hitting on her.

**Pookie** (returns to lake edge) - Aww! They're in love!

**Nicki-** Hmm…I wouldn't exactly say that.

**Pookie-** Come one Señorita Nicki! Don't you see it? They like each other!

**Whit-** They do seem to have some sort of attraction to each other…

**Nicki- **Awoh…They do look kinda of cute.

**Pookie- **Why are they in that nasty water though? Bleh!

**Ducks-** Eh! Don't hate on the water!

**Nicki-** I don't think they got the guts to get together though.

**Whit- **Ja, I agree. We need to make something happen between them.

**Pookie-** Si! Hmm…Oh! Maybe the ducks can help! :D

**Duck #1** (Leader) - I'm on it! Leave it to me! *flies away*

**Ducks**- Go Boss! You can do it!

**Nicki-** This isn't going to be good.

***Animals watch what Duck is going to do***

**Duck- ***flies far away*

**Whit- **Where is that bird going?

**Duck-** *Flies full speed back to where Ali and Ryan are.* _**BAM!**_ *Flies straight into Ryan's head.*

**Everyone-** OHHH! *covers face*

**Pookie- **That doesn't look too good.

**Ducks- **That was painful…

**Nicki-** Stupid! That's not what we meant when we said "do something" !

**Pookie-** Hey! Look though!

**Ryan's POV**

Ugh, today is not my day! What hit me anyway? It sounded like a duck…What the hell…

A sharp pain in the back of my head made me grip at the algae at the bottom on the lake. Dang that hurt… I think I just lost a couple more brain cells. Stupid duck. The impact made me jerk forward. I didn't know how far I jerked until I opened my eyes.

I was right in front of her face. Inches away, maybe even centimeters. I was that close. Too close for comfort. Strangely though, I couldn't pull away. Her eyes locked onto mine; I was in shock. There was that pounding from my chest. That feeling you get when your heart pounds extra hard, so hard that it sends out vibrations. That's what I was feeling. I couldn't breath right. What _is _wrong with me? Nothing's been right for the past week. Nothing…

"Hii…" Ali said softly. My eyes looked down at her lips. I wanna do it so bad. It's not even funny how much I want to; I can't hold it in anymore. I finally got the guts to: I kissed her.

I leaned in closer, her lips pressed onto mine. I felt this spark shoot up my spine. It was spine tingling, a feeling that I haven't felt in a long time. All the other girls before didn't give me this. She did.

She kissed back, and her arms wrapped around my neck, water trickling down the side of my neck. My hand cupped her face. Our bodies were close together. We were sitting in water, but I didn't even care. This kiss was worth it. It was gentle, and it actually meant something.

It seemed like forever before we broke apart. We were breathless. Our eyes were still locked onto each others, occasionally glancing back at each other's lips. I was so tempted…

A bark from the sidelines caught our attention. All the animals were on that rock still. We turned and noticed that Roni and Blake were at the edge now as well. A blush creeped onto Ali's cheek. She was still holding onto my neck, and mine were now at her waist. Roni was smiling, and Blake had a somewhat proud look on his face. The animals were in on the moment too. I felt a bit self conscious now. Ali lowered her arms from my neck and pulled her shirt down a bit, straightening it out. I released her and started for shore.

Gah, we're both soaking wet. Great…now how are we gonna explain this? I stepped onto land, taking my shoes off. I guess I can start by letting those dry. It might take a while now though. The sun's starting to set. As I took my shoe off, I remembered I had an undershirt on too. It's wet, but it'll probably dry faster than my shirt. I helped Ali onto land, and while she was getting her phone and stuff together, I went off somewhere to take my shirt off. It'd make her awkward if she saw. We already had that kiss to think about…

I went off and did what I needed to do. I wonder how she's feeling about this now.

**Ali's POV**

Ryan helped me up out of the water. I immediately went to get my shoes and stuff. I gathered all of my things, but when I turned around, Ryan disappeared. Good, now I can have some alone time to think.

Roni and Blake were absorbed in their own conversation and playing with the other animals. I took this opportunity to sit under a tree and think to myself. I hugged my knees in, resting my head on top of them.

I kissed him. I kissed him back. Everything I believed in has just been crushed just like that. The walls I've built. The safety circle I've enforced. It's all gone. Just because of him.

I've always been strong about not falling into relationships. With all the heartaches Chrissy's gone through, I've developed a resistance to them. I wouldn't fall in love. I've always kept my distance from guys. Except for Ethan and my brother, I've always been cautious around them. I built a safety zone for me to prevent the heartaches.

Plus, I doubt my parents would support me being in a relationship. It's too much hassle. So, since birth I guess, I've been aware that relationships were risky. It's like that Paramore song. The Only Exception. I've survived this long being single. Never had my first kiss or my first date. Well, except for those date's Chrissy dragged me into with her boyfriends. Other than those, I've never had a love life. Until him. Until today, when we kissed. Everything I believed in shattered as soon as our lips met.

I was buried in my knees. I didn't know what was happening in the world around me. I was lost in thought. I felt a soft tap from the outer world. I lifted my head up, and those familiar blue eyes greeted me. "Hey, you alright?" I noticed he stripped out of his shirt and left his undershirt on. Smart.

I nodded to his question. He knew I was lying. "You can tell me. What's wrong?" I hesitated to answer.

"It's just...I don't think this is a good idea. This relationship between you and me. I'm just…" I trailed off. "Scared?" he finished. I slightly nodded. I felt like I was going to cry. I wasn't sad or anything, just confused and overwhelmed.

I felt him hold the side of my face. "It's okay. We can take things slow. I promise I won't hurt you. I'll…I'll change. Just for you. I really like you. Just give it a chance." I didn't reply to his pep talk. He pressed his forehead against mine.

"You've never had one have you? A boyfriend? A first kiss?" He was good. I shook my head. A tear slid down my cheek, and his thumb wiped to away.

"You deserve one." He leaned in again, kissing me, his lips gently pressed against mine.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- **And there you have it! Love :) The two that hated each other at the start just had their first kisses. Whatcha guys think? This was probably my favorite chapter to write. Don't forget to review! Kay! Off to write the next on :D


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N- **Did you love chapter 11 as much as I did? I swear, that is one of my favorite chapters :) Okay! So, here's chapter 12! I forget to post this...but heh, here it is! OH! And before I forget, after you guys read this chapter, I have some special announcement for you guys at the bottom. :)

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT own Justin Bieber**

Enjoy! ^.^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

**Ryan's POV**

"You sure you're okay?" I heard Chrissy ask a dazed Ali. I glanced over and saw her nod. *Sigh*

"Dude…Ryan. Person!" I snapped my head around and looked at Justin. "What?"

"I said go get the plates. Are you okay?" No Justin. I fell in a lake, I smell like fish pee, and did I mention that I just kissed Ali? Do you even have to ask?

"Yeah. Sorry." Okay, so I've been losing my mind tonight. Me and Justin were suppose to be setting the table for dinner, but I couldn't even focus on that. All I could think about was the lake. Gawd, just the thought of it sends shivers down my spine. I took a breather and opened the cabinets. I pulled out three plates when I heard the jingle of keys from the living room. Justin and Chrissy were in the kitchen setting the table together. I turned my head a bit, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ali slink out of the house. I checked to see if they others noticed, but she left undetected. Something told me to go after her.

I hopped off the counter and walked towards the front door. "Where're you going?" Justin asked from behind. "I'll be back in a little bit. Just gotta do something." I opened the front door and stepped out, shutting it behind me. The warm air was a huge contrast to the cold air-conditioned air inside Chrissy's house. I jumped down the steps and headed next door.

The entire street was dark except for the occasionally street lamp or porch light. Eventhough it was almost completely dark, I could make out her shape almost perfectly. She skipped up the steps and took out of keys. I walked closer to her house. "You're not staying for dinner?" I suddenly called out. Her figure jumped a bit, and turned around. She relaxed a bit when she realized who it was. She shook her head.

"Oh um, no. I was planning on just taking a shower and going to sleep." Her tone was soft, almost shy. I could sense something was up. "Are you sure everything's okay?" I walked closer to her. She nodded. I stood right in front her, hands in my pockets. She looked up. Her eyes showed everything that I needed. "You're not okay Ali." I told her.

"I'm okay. Really." She was trying to avoid talking to me. "No, you're not." I reached out for her hand and pulled her close to me. I wrapped my arms around. She whined in protest, trying to squirm out. I wasn't gonna let her go. "What's wrong?" I asked her. She looked at me and bluntly replied, "You." Ow… Looks like somebody went back to their old sassy self...

"Ouch, that hurt. What did I do?" I asked, a bit shocked. "You messed me up." she said.

"I didn't ask for you to kiss back you know." I pointed out. " I never asked you to fall in the lake." she retorted. Touché. "I need a shower." she complained. I rolled my eyes at her way of ending our amateur debate. She pried her way out of my arms and made her way to the door. She just slid her key into the lock when I asked, "What's holding you back?" she paused and shot me a look.

"What do you mean?" I stepped forward and leaned against the side of her house right next to her. "Are you really that against us being in a relationship?" I waited for her answer. "I kissed you didn't I?" I scoffed.

"Then what's the problem? Something's gotta be holding you back." I told her. I heard her sigh. "I just…I don't think I can handle all the drama." she finally admitted. "Like what?" I pressed. "Like…I dunno. I just have walls still up, Ryan. I'm just not completely sure if this is what I wanna do." she said. I gazed at her. She was really stressing over this. I wonder…

"C'mere…" I told her softly. I stood up straight and placed my hand on her waist lightly. I pushed her back a bit, causing her to be press up against the door. I leaned in, our foreheads touching again. Gosh, this is probably my favorite position. She refused to make eye contact with me. I gently caressed her face.

"What if this was just between us?" I suggested. She glanced up. "Explain." I smirked. "What if this whole entire relationship was a secret? No one has to know about tonight, the kisses, or anything." I explained. Ali rested her head in the crook of my neck, thinking it over. Her breathing was slow and steady, but her pulse was racing. ;) The things I can do to girls…

"That might actually work." she finally said. I could feel her smile into my neck. "Great." We kept this position for a bit longer. After a while, I realized how long I've been gone.

"I should get back to Chrissy's place." I told her. She lifted her head and went back to her original position of leaning against the door. "Yeah I guess." I leaned forward a little, resting my forehead on hers yet again. I gazed into her dark brown eyes. Her eyes were the things that attracted me to her. The way they just seem to light up randomly...

And then it was her lips. Just like back at the lake, I had that urge. She wouldn't object would she? Only one way to find out. I pulled her in closer, our faces barely touching again. I barely brushed her lips when she sighed and slightly pulled away, eventhough there was a door behind her. "Ryan, please. No more kisses tonight. I already went over my limit of zero." Ali said sarcastically. I scoffed. "Still a hardhead huh?" I teased.

"No…What happened to taking things slow?" she reminded me. "Oh yeah, two kisses in one night is taking it really fast." I said, sarcasm in my tone. She sucked on her teeth. "Don't get sassy with me. All of this is your fault." she said.

"How?" I asked. "You and your inability to control your hormones." she said playfully.

Her remark caused me to snicker a bit. I returned to the familiar position of our foreheads touching. A lock of her hair fell in her face. I reached out and brushed it towards the side. I brought my face in a bit closer to hers.

"C'mon. One more tonight? Three wouldn't hurt." I teased. She didn't budge. "No Ryan." she replied, looking away from my eyes. "Aww…I'll be thinking about you tonight though. Just one more?" I pressed on. She shook her head. I gave. "Fine. No more." I pulled away. "But when you start thinking about me all night, don't say I didn't offer." She rolled her eyes. I ran down the steps. I took one last look. She smiled and waved at me to go. I chuckled. I waved back and went back to Chrissy's house.

It's official. I'm in love with her.

**Ali's POV**

Dang…I should of taken that kiss e.e I'm literally laying in bed restless because of him. It's official, my boundaries have been broken. All because of one Ryan Butler.

**Justin's POV**

"Ryan. Ryan…Ryan!" I threw a pillow at him. He turned over. "What?" he hissed. "Get up. We've got an interview to go to." He groaned. "You mean you do. Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"Because. You've been missing for a week. You're coming along. Now get up!" He rolled over again and partially sat up. "I hate you so much right now."

"That's what you get for talking on the phone all night. Now get your butt up. We're gonna be late." He groaned again, but he rolled out a of bed at least. "It'll take him probably 15 minute to get ready. We'll make it in time. :)

**-15 minutes later-**

"Where are we going?" Ryan asked when we got into the car. He shut the door behind him and the car drove out of the parking garage. "We're gonna pick up the girls first. I'm suppose to take Chrissy out for lunch. Ali's tagging along I guess. But first, we're off to the interview." I explained, looking at my phone screen.

He nodded, and looked out the window. This is gonna be a pretty laid back day…

The ride to Chrissy's house went by pretty quick. We were parked in front of her house for a long time though. The door wasn't going to open any time soon, so I decided to call and see what's up.

I rested my arm on the side of the window, waiting for her to pick up.

"Hey! I'll be out in a minute. Ali's being stubborn and won't get up." Ahh, so it's not just Ryan today. "Alright. We're in the front already. Try to hurry." I told her.

"Okay. We're almost done." I hung up the phone and sighed. Interviews aren't my favorite things to do. They're time consuming and the questions are all the same. I still have to keep a happy face though.

Ryan's got it worse. He just has to sit there for like half an hour in a room by himself. Although, I always find him with an intern whenever I come back O.o At least he's got Chrissy and Ali to keep him company…

A few minutes later, Chrissy finally walked out of her house with Ali trailing behind her. While Chrissy was locking up, Ali made her way to the car first. One look at her and you can just tell that she wan't sleeping either. Ryan popped the door open for her and she slid in. Chrissy followed in after her. Once the girls got settled in, the car was back on the road and we were heading towards downtown.

"What took you guys so long?" I asked Chrissy. "Somebody," Chrissy shot Ali a look, "took too long in the shower."

"I still smelled like lake water…" Ali pouted. Chrissy rolled her eyes but we all knew she was playing.

"Where are we going anyways?" Ali asked. "Interview, lunch, and if we have time, around the city." I told her. "Fun." Chrissy smiled.

As soon as the scenery changed outside, we all knew we were in downtown. The busy streets and all the pedestrians walking around were a sign that this city was a huge visitor spot. There are a bunch of pretty cool shops down here too.

After admiring the city, the car pulled up into our destination. We filed out and entered the building. I'm not even sure what this place is. I never know where I'm going half the time. I just follow my manager and eventually find out. I adapt ;)

The receptionist at the front smiled as soon as we entered and got up out of her seat and walked up to us. "Good morning . You're here for the interview aren't you?" she asked me. "I think I am." I replied. See? I'm never confident :P

The receptionists chatted a bit with Scooter and then explained to us how to get to the interview room I was suppose to be in. "Second floor guys. Look for an elevator." Scooter told us. On our search for one, we passed by an intern. Yeah, we always do. And she's usually the one I find Ryan hanging out with…

She was a brunette with blue eyes, pretty curvy, and gave us that signature sassy smile most girls give us. Gah, they're all the same =.= "Hey Ryan look." I told him. He looked behind him, but he didn't' really react how he usually would. We reached an elevator and were just standing around waiting for one to come up.

"What's the matter? You're not gonna chase after her?" I asked a bit surprised. "Not today…She wasn't my type anyways." I raised an eyebrow. "Since when were girls like her not your type?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I dunno. I guess I got new type now." The elevator reached our floor. Everyone filed in and Scooter pressed the button for the second floor. That rush you get when the elevator goes up hit me. And then that dizziness you get when it stops signified that the interview was around the corner.

The moment we stepped out the elevator, we knew we were gonna be in trouble. There were about 30 different rooms on this floor alone. Great…now we gotta walk down this entire hallway.

After roughly 10 minutes, we finally found the room I was suppose to be in. Behind the door was a huge, spacious room. There was a man sitting in the middle of it, messing with papers. I knocked on the doorframe and he looked up. "Justin!" he exclaimed, smiling. "Hey, how you doing?" I asked him. "Fine. Great! Fantastic. I was just- er- getting this organized. Heh. " He messed around the stack of papers some more before taking a seat. I walked towards the middle of the room and took a seat on the stool that was next to his. This is one weird room o.O

"Oh! I almost forgot! Your friends can have a seat in the room next to mine. It's a bit more comfortable than this place. It's behind that door. Feel free to steal some snacks while you're at it. Just make sure you're quiet." the man insisted. What? I don't get anything special? Meh, I'll just mooch off of Chrissy's stuff. How long can this last anyway? It can't be that bad.

I watched as Ryan,Chrissy, and Ali disappear into the room. I'm on my own now. Let's just get this over with.

**Chrissy's POV**

"Ow! You guys suck!" Ali exclaimed,clutching her mouth. Ryan had his hand covering his mouth, keeping his laughter in. I was doing the same with my hand, but I wasn't laughing because it was funny. I was the one who threw it at her XD It was that laugh you do when you accidentally hit somebody. You know what I'm talking about right?

Okay, well this is what happened. The guy said we could have some snacks but we had to be quiet right? Well, we got kinda got bored really fast. So Ryan decided to entertain himself by throwing Skittles into the air and attempting to catch them. This is where the game started. We were messing around with Ali and making her catch the Skittles flying towards her. She was kinda failing at it. Like really bad :P But It was entertaining! So we just kept throwing stuff at her and she tried to catch them. But um, things went really bad when it was my turn.

It was a yellow Skittle. I guess I threw it weird or something, but when Ali tried to catch it, we heard a "Clink!" and she pulled back and her hand shot up the her mouth. Ryan busted out laughing when it happened. It took me a while to figure out that it hit her teeth… Yeah…I'm gonna stop throwing stuff now.

"Oh crap! I'm sorry Ali!" I went by her side and tried to comfort her. Out of all the stupid things that could of went wrong, that happened? Psh, I thought for sure we were gonna break a lamp or something. But no, we ending up injuring the Asian.

"You, Chrissy, suck." Ali said. "I said sorry. Forgive me?" Ali messed around with her teeth, checking to make sure I didn't crack it. After a while though, she forgave me ^.^ But now we gotta find something new to do.

"Well that was fun while it lasted." Ryan snickered. "Oh yeah, a blast." Ali said in a flat tone. "Now what are we gonna do?" With all of that fun, we just killed about 15 minutes. And Justin barely started his interview…We're gonna be stuck here for a while.

"Hm..not sure. I ran out of ideas." Ryan said. " I dunno about you, but I'm gonna take a nap…" Ali said, getting ready to lay down on the couch in the room. Dude, this place looks like a break room! It's so cool! Wait, if this is a break room…

I looked over behind me. There's a table…covered in a tablecloth! "Ryan! C'mere!"I demanded, a rush of excitement and hope filling my veins. "What? It's just a table." he said. He got up and walked to where I was standing, eyeing the so-called table.

"Ryan, do you know what this room looks likes?" I asked him, not really expecting him to know the answer. "Umm a room? A break room I guess? Why?" I looked at him and let him figure it out on his own. His eyes lit up. His hand slowly reached out for the table cloth. He pushed it to the side. What did we see? A puck return slot.

His eyes widened and shot a look at me. Oh yeah.

Ryan looked behind him, looking at Ali and then at the door. He nodded towards me. "Okay," I mouthed, "One. Two. Three!" Ryan shoved off everything on the table and I pulled the table cloth off. I gasped. *sniff* It's so BEAUTIFUL!

Standing in front of us was an air hockey table. It was in perfect condition, and right smack dab in the middle of the whole thing: 2 hockey strikers. YEAH BABY! :D Ryan and I both made grab one. We positioned ourselves, one person at each end, and started the game.

I held the green puck in my hand. "You're going down Butler. I _rock_ at this game." I bragged. "Haha I don't think so." Ryan said back. "Oh? Wanna bet on it?" I offered. "Sure. Whatcha got in mind?" he asked. "Hmm…Justin did say we're going out to eat later. How about loser pays for the winner's lunch?" I suggested.

"Haha sounds like a deal to me." He walked over to my end of the table. "Alright. Lunch it is." We shook hands on it and started the game. "Time to put your money where you're mouth is Butler." I placed the puck on the table and smacked it across the his side. The green puck was just a blur, ricocheting from side to side. Dang! This boy's about to chop my finger off or something!

It was an intense game I gotta admit. Every time one of us scored, the puck made loud clanking sound whenever it entered the goal. I swear, Ali tossed in her sleep a couple of times. Haha poor baby…

After about 20 minutes, the game was tied 6-6. One last shot from either of us would end the game. The puck was on Ryan's side. As soon as he hit it, the competition heated up. The puck shot from side to side, from every angles. One false move and the puck could go into my goal. I kept my eye on the green thing. I made one clean shot and the puck almost went into his goal Dang it! Ryan made comeback move and shot the puck right into my goal. The score was 7-6 =.= Crap…

"Yes! You were saying?" Ryan bragged. "Shut up." I threw my striker onto the table. "You gotta admit that was a pretty close game." Ryan said. I nodded. "Yeah. I'm tired now though." I took a seat on the couch Ali was laying on. Dang, this girl can sleep through anything. And DANG! Justin's still not done. Ugh, I need to stretch my legs.

I got up and headed towards the door. "You want anything? I'm about to buy some soda or something." Ryan shook his head. "Alright then suit yourself." I walked around and found soda machine trapped between the walls. This place has everything! I love it! :D

**Ali's POV**

=.= Well that was a waste of time. I didn't even fall asleep. I was just laying there the entire time listening to the clanking of the hockey puck .Those two sure are competitive. I was tossing and turning the entire time. That sucked.

I heard Chrissy ask Ryan if he wanted anything. Then I heard her footsteps head out of the room. Great, I'm alone with him now.

It was quite for some time. All I could hear were Ryan's footsteps pacing back and forth. I guess I can "wake up" now.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes, trying to adjust to the florescent lights. Ryan looked over and smiled. "Hey, someone's awake."

"I wasn't even sleeping. You two are so loud when you're competitive." I whined. He chuckled and squeezed in on the couch next to me. "Aww I'm sorry baby." he smirked.

Oh gosh *wince* That nickname…

"You're blushing already? Haha, you're too cute." Ryan mocked. I pouted. "Shut up." He snickered.

"Oh, the familiar symptoms are already showing." he added, a teasing smile on his face. "What symptoms?" I asked him. *sigh* He never ceases to amuse me.

"The blushing and the late night calls? Haha you're in love Ali." he pouted out. "Oh hush."

"You know you love me." Ryan pressed. I giggled and looked down. I started messing with this loose string on my shirt. The smell of Axe was stronger. "You know you do." Ryan insisted, his face close to mine. I started to laugh again.

Just then, the door behind us opened. Ryan pulled back sharply and wiped the flirtatious smile off of his face.

"Augh! That was the weirdest interview ever!" Justin complained. He didn't seem to notice anything.

Chrissy peeked her head around the corner. "Oh hey, you're back. And hey, you're awake Ali." I waved at her and turned my head back at Justin. "What happened?" I asked him.

"I was sitting there for like 20 minutes waiting for him to get his stuff organized. And then he got a phone call from his daughter. I was listening to her freak out for like 10 minutes. Then he finally hung up. Then, he lost his pen. Gosh, it was like 30 minutes before the first question was even asked." he explained.

"That is one dysfunctional interviewer." Ryan commented. "You can say that again. Ugh, let's just get out of here. Lunch has got to be better."

I saw Ryan shoot Chrissy a smirk. Chrissy rolled her eyes and followed Justin out the door. I stood up and stretched. *Yawn!* :) That felt good ^.^

I started making my way to the door when I felt someone grab my hand. My natural instinct made me turn around to check who was touching me, but I already knew who it was.

"Forgot to do this this morning." Ryan said. With one jerk on my hand, he pulled me forward, and I smashed into him. He bent down and pressed his lips against mine. It was rough this time, but then again, that was kind random.

It was a quick one; he pulled away after a couple of seconds. I looked at him confused, and a bit ticked off. "What was that for?" I asked. He laughed and said, "Good morning beautiful."

He kissed one last time on my cheek and then let go of my hand. He walked out of the room like nothing happened. I brushed my cheek a bit, letting all of that sink in.

I slowly walked out of the room, still confused as fudge. *sigh* There is so much I gotta learn :/

* * *

><p><strong>AN- **More love! ^.^ Okay! HUGE NEWS :D I wrote a new story! XD not on here though. It's on Fictionpress. Can you guys pretty please read it and review it for me? It's under my penname MaydoMia like on here and it's called "It's Always the Quiet Ones." I'm pretty proud of it. So can you guys read it please? Thanks! And I'll do my best to post up the next chapter. I'm about to go back to school though, so no promises. But I'll try! :D


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N- **Blehh...School's such a pain =.= At least it's winter break for me now :) Anywho, thanks for sticking with me eventhough I haven't ben posting often ^.^ Here's chapter 13!

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT own Justin Bieber or any of the stores mentioned in the chapter**

Better safe than sorry :P Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

**Justin's POV**

"That was a good lunch." Chrissy said, raising her arms over her head to stretch. "Eventhough you had to pay for Ryan's?" I asked. "Eh, that wasn't too bad."

"That's the spirit. I pay for his crap all the time." I said, wrapping my arm around Chrissy. I shot Ryan a glare at the same time.

"What?" he asked. I rolled my eyes. "Aww…You two look so cute together!" Ali cooed. Chrissy giggled and broke away from me and stood next to Ali. They had their little gossiping moment while me and Ryan continued walking, trying to keep up with their now slowed pace.

"So, what's up with you?" I asked Ryan. He cocked his head to the side. "What are you talking about?" he asked me. "Something's gotta be up. You didn't flirt with the waitress or the intern. You usually would of struck up a nice conversation with them." I told him. He just shrugged. "I dunno. I guess I got a wake up call. Got a new taste in girls." he said. I raised an eyebrow. "You? Out of all people, you?" I teased. He looked offended. "Hey, it could happen. Don't give me that look." he said playfully. "Mkay…Whatever you say Ryan."

We continued walking, trying to keep up with the girls. Chrissy and Ali were absorbed into their conversation. After a while, me and Ryan decided that this would be a nice time to stop walking. The girls were literally stopping in the middle of the sidewalk every 3 minutes. We managed to reach a bus stop. Well, we weren't planning on getting bus, but sitting here for a while couldn't hurt right?

The girls remained standing while us guys took a seat on the bench. We were just waiting for the girls to wrap up their talk so that we could move on and go somewhere. I was just sitting there, when a part of their conversation caught my attention.

"Ali, can you try getting yourself boyfriend? We could go on double dates! That would be so cute!" Chrissy squealed. I looked up at Chrissy, who was shooting me a look as well. "Don't you think Justin? A double date?" she asked, waiting for my answer. How do I reply to this? Double dates aren't exactly my thing. I prefer a date with just my girl. But I can't say no to Chrissy. She actually looked kinda excited.

"Whatever makes you happy." was what I ended up saying. "Yay! What do you have to say Ali?" I noticed Ali kind of hesitated before answering. Her eyes glance at something but then they returned focused on Chrissy. "Um, no thanks." she answered. Chrissy sucked on her teeth and pouted. "You will get a boyfriend one day and you re going to like it." she said.

Ali laughed. "Suuure. Whatever you say Chris." Chrissy dropped the subject and then started walking again. "So, where do you girls wanna go now?" Ryan asked. "Hmm…"

Ali looked around a bit. "Oh hey! There's a mall somewhere over here I think. Why don't we just walk around for a bit?" she suggested. "Great Idea! A walk around the mall will keep us busy for a while." Chrissy agreed.

"Alright then. The mall it is." I said. I grabbed Chrissy's hand and she led the way. Ali and Ryan lagged behind us for a majority of the walk. We made it there pretty quick in my opinion. The doors that we entered led us to a Macy's. It seemed pretty empty for the most part. Good, I might actually survive going to the mall today. Less people means less chances of being recognized.

Chrissy dragged me out of Macy's and into the actual mall. Dozens of stores greeted us, and the people walking by seemed too absorbed into their own conversation to even notice us. Perfect! :D

The stores names all were familiar to me, and we just walked around for a bit, walking past the shoes stores and stuff. This place is nice! And the best part is that there aren't many girls in here today. Perfect day indeed.

We were still exploring the first floor of the mall when we passed the fountain. Really nice. Just then, Ali seemed to perk up a bit. "Hey, Ryan look." she called. Ryan walked over to where she was and stared in the general direction that she was looking. "What?" he asked "It's Roni and Blake!"

"Who?"

"Some guys we met at Walmart." Ryan explained. Ahh…Gotcha. Ali took off on her own, and Ryan followed right after her. "Hey, wait up!" Me and Chrissy ran after them. We finally caught up to them stopped in front of a Hot Topic.

"Ali! It's funny meeting you here!" an Italian boy greeted. He was on the short side, and he was sporting a choker around his neck. "Roni! I know! Haha, hi Blake!" And then there was that guy standing next to the small Italian. He was big. Like tall. Blonde hair, blue eyes, he was kinda intimidating. "Hello Ali. Ryan," he nodded his head towards Ryan.

"So! Whatcha guys doing here anyway?" the boy called Roni asked. "We're just walking around." Ryan replied. "That's nice. Roni and I were doing the same." the taller, kind of scary looking one called Blake replied.

"Aww..He's cute. He's got dimples." I heard Chrissy say next to me.

"That's cool. Hey, you guys wanna hang with us for a bit?" Ali offered. "Sure! That sounds fun!" Roni agreed. "Hmm…Actually Ali, I kinda want to check some things out in here. Mind if we stay in here for a while?" Chrissy asked.

"Chris, you know Hot Topic is my life. I never mind. Go ahead. We'll just be somewhere around here." Ali answered her. Chrissy dragged me along. I guess my first stop is Hot Topic :P

**Ryan's POV**

Chrissy dragged Justin into Hot Topic. Great! They finally left. I'm getting jealous that they don't have to hide anything about their relationship…

It's pretty weird. It's only day 2, but dude, I can't even hug her in public with them around. I gotta wait until they leave before I can do anything. Oh, it gets even better. I just witnessed my girlfriend get asked to find a boyfriend. A boyfriend that's not me. Not me because apparently, me and Ali hate each other. Who knew how badly this plan could backfire? I offered it so that we could both get what we want, but it has a bunch of kinks in it. It's basically like a split personally. One minute, I gotta be uninterested in her, and then the next I can be kissing her and and everything. Meh…this is gonna be tough. At least I'm doing it for her.

Okay, my ranting's done. Back to what's happening.

Meeting Roni and Blake here was pretty weird, but they're pretty cool guys so I can't complain. Ali sure likes Roni. Me? Eh, me and Blake are pretty cool. Roni's just a bit too happy for me. Kind of like his cat. Anyways, Roni,Blake,Ali and I were just chatting, goofing off and whatever. The conversation was pretty entertaining, until Roni asked us something.

"Hey Ali? Ryan? You two are dating now, no?" Roni asked us. His Italian accent was fully expressed. I could feel myself tense up at his question. Why? Because Chrissy and Justin were right there. They were staring at us, and they wanted an answer.

"Haha, no. We're not. What makes you say that Roni?" Ali asked, trying to break the tension that was formed with a fake laugh. "Yeah. Haha that's crazy." I played along.

"What do you mean? Didn't you guys kiss at the-" Blake hit Roni playfully in the shoulder, making him shut up. "Roni, I think you're mistaken. You're thinking about our other friends." Blake told him, covering for us. Roni tilted his head to the side confused, but then he finally caught on. "Oh. Heh, maybe I was. ~ve. My bad!" he smiled sheepishly, his dimples showing.

Chrissy and Justin were still looking at us, but then they just continued with their business. Me and Ali sighed breath of relief. "I said something that was suppose to be a secret didn't I?" Roni asked. We both nodded.

"It's okay though! You didn't know." Ali comforted. He perked up a bit, but you could still tell he was a bit down still. "Yeah, don't worry about it." He looked a bit happier. "Why don't we walk around now hmm? We did say we were going to." Blake reminded us. "Let's!"

With my hand interlocked with Ali's we started exploring the mall. We didn't really find a store that we actually wanted to go in to, so we spent most of our time going up and down the escalator, making laps around each floor. Then, we finally spot it.

"It's an arcade!" Roni exclaimed, running inside. "Dang, I haven't been in there for a while." Ali said. She pulled me inside. The darker lighting in the room and neon lights from the little games looked pretty cool. It wasn't crowded at all, so we didn't have to deal with little kids running around. The owner was walking around, and greeted us with a warm smile when we walked in.

"Ryan, do you have some money?" Ali asked me. Looks like she wanted to play some games. "Yeah. Chrissy saved me from buying lunch didn't she?" I reminded her. I pulled out a 5 dollar bill, and she led me to the tokens machine. Nice, this place still runs on tokens. Most places use game cards now.

Ali was acting like a little kid. Once we got the tokens, she shot off, running to the nearest game. I lost her after a while. At least we split the tokens up evenly between us before she ran off. I walked around trying to find a game that would entertain me.

**Ali's POV**

Oww…that hurt. A lot.

I just finished riding one of those simulation games with Roni, and dude…my head hurts. That thing shakes you up pretty good. But it's so much fun! I love these kinds of things, but I can deal without the headache afterwards. I always get these weird migraines after them -.-

Aww…I just love Roni! He's so nice and he's got dimples! Rawr! And he's got a kitty cat names Pookie! He's just so cute, and he's like the real life version of Italy! *o* *sigh* Okay, I'm done with my fangirl freak out now ^.^

Okay, I'm done with this game. My head's about to explode. As soon as the last simulation stopped, I slid off the plastic seat. "You don't wanna ride anymore?" Roni asked, a bit disappointed. "Sorry Roni, but my head is killing me. Maybe later if I'm feeling better." I told him. "Kay! ~ve" he said. I heard him insert 2 more tokens and off he went. See? Adorable!

I wandered off a bit, the tokens stuffed into my back pocket clinking with every step I took. Thank goodness this place is empty today. I don't think I would of been able to survive with all of those kids. I was walking when I heard a familiar tone off in the distance. "Victory!" I heard someone say. Blake? I walked towards where the his voice was. Of course. It's another air hockey table. And who else would he be playing but Ryan. *shrug* Guess I can just watch.

I walked closer to the table. Blake was inserting 2 more tokens into the machine. The air was flowing again, and the game had restarted. O.O All I see is a blur. The sharp "chink!" noise from the puck was a piercing sound to me. This headache is getting really bad…

After the loud "Clang!" I heard after Blake scored, I had enough. I walked over the Ryan's side and took a seat next to the wall, pulling my knees up and resting my head. I could hear the "Clink!"s still, but it was better now that I was resting my head. After a grueling 15 minutes and 13 sharp clangs from the puck hitting the goal, the game finally ended with Blake being the victor. I can practically imagine Ryan pouting right now. Aww…Poor baby.

"Nice game, ja?" I heard Blake ask Ryan. "Yeah. Dang, and I thought I was competitive." Ryan added. I heard bits and pieces of their conversation. The voices finally stopped, and I felt a soft tap on my shoulder. "Hey babe, you alright?" Ryan asked me in a soft tone. Dude…This reminds me of the lake so much. Except I'm not crying. Interesting…

I lifted my head and adjusted to the light. "Yeah. Just a slight headache." I told him. That was a lie. There was nothing slight about this one. I swear, it's getting worse as we speak. ._. "Ahh…okay." Ryan took a seat next to me by the wall, wrapping his arm around me like usual. "My shoulder's open if you wanna lean on it." he offered sincerely. I took up on that offer. I think I'm getting to that point where the light burns. Gawd, what is wrong with me! I'm blaming it on that ride…yeah, that was pretty rough. The throbbing on the side of my head was getting to me, so I finally decided to just hide my face in the crook of Ryan's neck.

I know Ryan has a smirk on his face right now. I can just feel it...

Was I one hundred percent sure about falling into a relationship with this kid? Honestly, no. I'm never confident, but y'know what? My walls are gonna crumble and disappear away anytime soon anyways. I might as well adapt right? Gah, this migraine hurts...really bad.

Ryan was messing with a strand of my hair, trying to occupy himself. It was quiet between the two of us. All I could feel was Ryan running his fingers through my hair and his breathing. Pretty peaceful :)

After a few painful moments, it passed! :D I feel better now ^.^ I lifted my head up and pushed my bangs to the side.

"Feeling better?" I nodded. "Good." he replied. I managed to smile. I looked around the arcade. Dang, this place is empty. The only people I saw was Roni, Blake, the manager, and this random group of middle schoolers. Pretty barren for an arcade if you ask me.

While I was looking around, I felt Ryan's arm move. I looked over to see why and saw Ryan tapping at his screen, texting someone. "Who are you texting?" I asked him, scooting closer to take a peek. He slightly pulled his phone away. "Justin…He's wondering where we are." He finished typing up his message and got up, using the wall to assist him a bit. He helped me up afterwards.

"Guess we have to go back huh?" I asked him. "Yep…" he sighed. I must of had a disappointed look on my face or something because he asked, "Why? Are you sad we have to go and lie again?" I didn't respond.

"Your walls completely down yet?" he pressed. "Nearly." I replied honestly. "So close, but they're still refusing to crash down." Ryan grabbed my hand, interlocking our fingers.

"That's good. We're making progress. We'll be having a normal relationship in no time." he said. A normal relationship…Those words caught my attention. "A normal relationship huh?" I repeated. "What's so normal about you kissing me in a lake after you fell in?" I teased him. "Hush. You kissed back. You can't hold that against me." he pointed out, squeezing my hand tighter. I snickered a bit. "You have a point." We slowly walked around, content, when I though deeply about what he said. A normal relationship. Why does that sound so appealing to me? "I think something's missing from all of this." I blurted out. Ryan stopped walking and looked at me.

"What?" he asked. "I'm not sure…I just have this weird feeling." There was definitely something missing. A normal relationship sounded pretty good to the romantic side of me, but I just couldn't put my finger on it. What are we missing? Ryan seemed to be thinking about this too. Suddenly, "Oh hey. I think I figured it out." Ryan said triumphantly. I waited for him to answer. "First date." he answered. That phrase must of been the right one. I nodded. "Yeah. I guess we are missing that."

"So, how's Friday?" Ryan asked. I snickered. "C'mon, you know we can't plan out a date that easily." I told him. "You never know. We can lie. What do you say?" he asked. I thought about it for a moment. First date huh? That sounds fun. :) I guess I can experiment. "Sure. It's a date." I replied. "Great!"

After a quick hug, we picked up the pace and walked towards the exit. Roni and Blake were standing by it, chatting.

"Oh, are you leaving?" Roni asked

"Nah, we're just looking for Chrissy and Justin now." I told him. "Oh okay. You mind we still tag along? We're kinda…bored. Heh." Roni asked "Fine by me. Ryan?" I asked him. "Sure."

"Yay!" The four of us loitered around the entrance of the arcade for a bit, and then we headed to the escalator. Justin and Chrissy were standing at the bottom of it, waiting for us. Just before we hit the bottom, Ryan let go of my hand. Is it bad that an empty feeling hit me as soon as he let go? Oh my gawd I'm growing clingy O_O

"There you guys are!" Chrissy scoffed. "You said you'd stick close by."

"We lied." Ryan said. Justin rolled his eyes. "Suure…Okay, so Chrissy's done shopping now. What should we do now?" I pulled out my phone and check the time. 3:45 P.M…Nice.

"I'm kinda hungry." Roni said behind me. All eyes turned to him. "Oh. Well there's a food court somewhere around here. I guess we could stop by." Chrissy offered. "But we already ate lunch."

"And? We can just walk around. Besides, I could use a soda." Chrissy added. "Alrighty then. To the food court!"

We headed up to the escalator again and watched as Roni took off running as soon as we got off that thing. "He knows what he wants." Blake explained. Ahh…okay.

We walked around the for court, and eventually a majority of us had some kind of for item to snack on. Roni was eating a slice of pizza at a table, and Blake was just watching him eat. Chrissy and Justin were sitting together of course, and Ryan and I were spilt by a seat.

"So, what should we do now?" Justin asked. "Hm..I'm in the mood for a game." Chrissy announced. "There's an arcade downstairs." Ryan pointed out. "Yeah, and it's pretty empty at this time." I added. "Nah, I don't think a video game is gonna be that much fun. Oh hey! Isn't there one of those party places near here?" Chrissy asked me. I thought about it for a minute.

"Hey! You're right. We could go there for the rest of the day!" :D

"What are you two talking about?" Roni asked, his mouth full of pizza. "That place down the street from here. With the laser tag." I explained. "Oh! Blake loves that place!" I looked over at Blake, who was trying to hide a smile. "I like the laser 's a nice stress reliever." he said.

"Laser tag sounds cool." Justin commented. Ryan agreed. "It's official then. We're gonna go laser tagging!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN-** Sorry if there are typos, I'm not sure if I edited this yet. And I don't feel like rereading it right now :/ PM me if there are some though :) I don't bite ^.^ Oh! And don't forget to check out my new story on :) (Go back one chapter if you want the info. It's in the bottom author's note. Anywho, thanks for reading! Until the next chapter! :D


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N- **I can explain...I'm a lazy, procrastinating kind of person x) I'm kinda a bum...LOL JK! Haha! Well, I didn't have my laptop at first, but once I got it, I didn't write until like a week later. But at least I crammed in a chapter :3 Bare with me though (Did I spell that right? *shrug*) I won't stop writing this! Haha, me and my Beta have too much planned out to abandon this story :)

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT own Justin Bieber**

Enjoy! ^.^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

**Chrissy's POV**

"It's official then. We're gonna go laser tagging!"

Alright! :D Laser tag is AWESOME! It's the only time that I can bring out my aggressive competitive side ^.^ Heh!

"Yeah! That's gonna be fun! Won't it Blake?" Roni asked. Blake had a smirk plastered on his face. "Ja…Very." He doesn't talk much does he? That's fine by me!

"So, when do you guys wanna go?" Ali asked. "We're aren't doing anything now. How far is it?" Justin asked. "Not far. About a 10 minute walk. It's literally down the street from here." I answered. "Great! We'll just finish up here and then head on down. Sound good to everyone?" Everyone answered with a unanimous "Yeah!" This is gonna be fuuun ^^

**-Later-**

"You said it was only 10 minutes…"

"Okay…I miscalculated. Maybe it was 20 minute. Don't blame me!" I hissed. Yeah…So maybe it wasn't exactly down the street from here…It was more like down a few streets. I guessed they moved :/

"It's okay babe. Walking isn't too bad. Right guys?" Justin asked, trying to comfort me. "No…" Ryan and Ali answered in unison. "Shut up…Who ask you?" Haha lame Justin :P Oh I love him ^.^

"Oh c'mon guys! It's not so bad! Besides! It's a great day out here!" Roni chirped. Oh that boy is so happy! It's kinda unnatural, but that doesn't matter. "Don't jump around too much Roni…You'll get a cramp." Blake warned. "No I won't ^.^ I'm fine!" Roni argued back airily.

"You did see how much food he ate right?" Justin whispered to me. I nodded. "Good. I thought I was hallucinating for a while." Yeah, I would be too. Roni practically stuffed himself with an entire pizza! With dessert! That boy can eat!

"Still, you wouldn't want a cramp right before a game do you?" Ali asked, probably agreeing with Blake. Roni shook his head. "No…But I think I got a bit too hyper off that brownie. Heh. That's a problem. Oh well!" And there he goes, skipping down the street by himself. Oh, you can't help but love him.

**-15 minutes later-**

"See? That wasn't so bad now was it?" I asked, a triumphant tone hidden in my voice. We made it! Finally made it :) After a slight…miscommunication…Heh. Oh well. "At least we made it. Now who's ready for some laser tag?" Justin asked. We all gave a unison cheer and entered the gigantic, overly decorated building. This. Place. Is. GREAT!

An employee standing behind a small desk greeted us by the door. We all decided that the unlimited package would be the best deal for now. What else are six teens going to do for fun for the rest of the day? All day games and unlimited food from the buffet were included in the package, and as soon as the wristbands were wrapped around our wrists, we were ready.

We walked around the venue for a while. A long buffet filled with fresh salads, hot, fresh out the oven pizza, and yummy looking pasta was the first thing we saw. Dang…I really wish I didn't eat at the food court now. That food looks good…

"Roni, close your mouth before you start drooling." Blake told him, a very subtle teasing note slipping out. "But it's pasta! Oh, but I'm not hungry anymore. Aww…Oh, well. Maybe in a little while." Did he just say in a little while? How much can one person eat?

"C'mon guys. We aren't here for the food. Who sees what I see?" Ryan asked. And sure enough, right in front of us, a glowing neon sign reading "Laser Tag" stood. We all let out a cheer and ran as fast as we could, trying to be first in line before some other guy could get there. Yes, we were being stupid, and Justin actually attempted (and succeeded might I add) to jump over a chair. Yes, a chair. He made it though, but I can assure you that that move was from the sugar he had earlier. Oh Justin. :)

We didn't know it, but we were basically racing each other. Who made it there first? Not sure…It was a tie between Justin and Ryan I think. Or was it me and Ryan? Who knows! The main thing is that we're here for laser tag! We were all lined up. We were ready for this, and the adrenaline rush that each of us had was keeping us on our toes. The guy running the thing was not much older than us, and as soon as he heard the racket we were making (I mean seriously, who couldn't hear us?), he got up and asked to see our game cards. We all whipped out our game cards and handed them to him as each of us passed by.

The room was dark, and there were hints of glowing lights all around. So cool…

We all gathered around and waited for him to tell us what to do. As soon as the last of us walked in, the door shut and his voice was audible. "Alright, my name's Chris. That girl over there is Kayla." A girl over on the other side of the room waved. "We're going to be your guides today. You know, to make sure there isn't an actually war in there. Safety precautions…Anyway, I'm gonna ask you to split up into 2 teams. Red Team stay over here, and Green Team go over to where Kayla is."

There was massive confusion while we were doing this. I think Chris was laughing at us while we were forming teams. o.o Anywho, it was only chaotic because we kept switching people out. Thank goodness there was only us in here. If there were other people, they'd be pissed xD

"Okay, this isn't working. How about we choose captains?" Justin suggested. He looked over at Chris. "Go ahead. Take your time. I've got all day…" he said cooly. "Alright then. So, who wants to be captains?" Amazingly, no one volunteered. I honestly thought Blake would like to be one. He seems like the type. Heck, he could pass for a drill sergeant!

"Really? No one? Okay then…I guess I'll be one. Who wants to be the other one?" Justin asked again. A silence was among us. Justin was in the middle of an awkward moment. "Chrissy?" he asked. My eyes widened at his sudden call. "Please?" he mouthed. Let's see, do I really want to be a leader today? Sure I guess…

"Fine. But it's only because I wanna play the game. This is taking too long." I walked over to where Justin was. "Thanks Chris."he snickered. He kissed me on the cheek and proceeded with the teams. "Oohh…Boyfriend versus Girlfriend. A little competition huh?" Ali teased. Huh…I guess we are playing against each other. "You planned this didn't you?" I ask him. "Maybe…I'm bored Chrissy. A 'friendly' competition isn't going to hurt." he added. Whatever you say Justin…

"Alright you kids got your captains?" Chris asked. Justin and I nodded. "Alright, pick your teammates and let's get going."

"Blake!" I suddenly shouted. Almost instinctively, Blake separated himself from the others and stood on my side. Hah! I got the best player ^.^ What now Justin? "Fuuu! I was gonna choose him. Fine..Ali!" Justin chose. Aww..I was gonna choose her! Whatever.

"R-" I was going to call out Ryan's name, but I felt Blake tap me. "Choose Roni." he told me. Wha? I shot him a confused look. "Trust me. If I thought this out right, picking Roni is a good choice." Okay then…whatever the German says. "Roni." I called out. Roni perked up and skipped to my side of the room. "Really Chrissy? Why? Ryan, c'mon boy." Justin called.

Alright! The teams are settled! Ali,Ryan,and Justin were the Green Team while Blake,Roni,and I were the Red Team. Great :) Problem solved. "Okay great! You kids are done. Haha that was kinda entertaining. Anywho, everyone gear up. The gun goes in front if you're wondering." Chris kinda sat back as he waited or us to suit up. Dang, these things are heavy!

"Red Team stay here. Green go over to where Kayla is when you're done." I felt a tap on my shoulder as I was strapping the vest on. I turned around and saw Justin. "Good luck babe." I smirked. "I don't need luck. But thanks anyway." He kissed me softly on the lips before heading over to his area. After the members of the green team scattered off, Chris opened a door that led us into the actual game area. He started explaining as soon as we were in.

"Alright, so the gun is pretty simple. You hold these two buttons on the side to shoot. Basically, the point of this game is to shoot at this goal." He pointed to the big red arch in front of us. "This will give you the most points. You also shoot each other. Aim at the little box in front and behind the player. That's where it'll get counted. Oh! And no shooting in other people's eyes! I have seen that before…It wasn't pretty. Oh yeah. You need to recharge your gun every now and then. Once your gun starts blinking, you need to run over here to this charging station. You'll know when your gun is charged. It makes a sound. Alright, I think that's it. No running, but no one every listens to that. Alright! Game starts at the sound of the buzzer. Have fun!"

Chris disappeared from sight. "You two ready?" I asked them. "Si!" Roni answered. "Ja. I'm so ready for this." Blake replied, already pressing the buttons on the side down. Get ready for a war zone!

**Justin's POV**

"Got it?" Kayla asked us. We all replied with a nod. "Great. Have fun guys! Wait for the buzzer before you shoot somebody." And off she went.

Chrissy might of gotten Blake, but I got Ali. She seems pretty aggressive. Plus, I got Ryan. He's pretty good at the game too. So this should be a piece of cake. ;)

Ali was aimlessly circling the recharging station. Both me and Ryan weren't really doing much except standing by the goal. When is that buzzer gonna go off? I'm really hyper right now, and if I keep it in, it's not gonna be pretty.

Ryan broke away and stood next to Ali. I had nothing better to do, so I just stood and kind of watched him. Man, they're getting pretty close. I don't know why, but I have a strange feeling something's up. I mean, they both went missing for a while. They both came home together soaking wet. It's always them…together…at the same time. Suspicious much? I dunno…Ryan's unpredictable. He's a- WAS a flirt. I'm pretty sure he still is, but whatever. Confusion! I still think something's up though.

Dang! What is keeping that buzzer from going off?

I stared at the goal for like 10 minutes…Seriously,does it take that long to make a buzzer to go off? Just then, the door opened. "Heh, sorry kiddos. We're experiencing technical difficulties. Rookie messed us up. It'll just be a minute." Really? Really? C'mon now…

I was staring down at the pattern on the carpet when I bunch of giggles caught my attention. What the-? My head shot up and stared in the general direction of where Ali and Ryan were. But before I could even register what was going on, a loud "Buzz!" went off.

"Show time!" And off they separated, running off in two different directions. My mind eventually processed what was happening, and soon I was taking off too. What did Kayla say about running? Oh yeah, don't. Does anyone care? Nope! Heck, we all were charging up the ramps into Red territory in less than 5 seconds. Dang, this is one huge area. There are like what? 3 levels? Oh yeah, this is gonna be fun.

The light from the green area transformed into a harsher red color as we proceeded to cross into enemy territory. I was alone. Yeah, I kinda of lost everyone…

I was getting kind of paranoid too. Everywhere I went, I always saw this random flash of red. It's a game, but you can't help but to feel a bit anxious. My heart was literally thumping out of my chest. I guess I'm too excited. :P

Just when I was about to let my guard down, I heard a sharp "Pew!" and "Nice shot!" from behind me." Crap! I'm hit! I took off faster than I anticipated, and my steps were really loud too. I have no idea who shot me but whoever it was, they have some good aim! My footsteps were thumping across the ramp, and with every step I felt this hollowness underneath the ground. That's probably why my steps are so loud =.= Whatever…

I hid behind a mesh (yes, MESH) wall. My green light was still visible, but I took a minute to check my score. Negative 40. Really now? I guess I need to start shooting!

I looked around. The coast was clear to me. I tried to zip across to get closer to the goal. I was only one level below it. I highly doubt there's anyone up there. Then again, they probably put someone there to guard it. Welp, we'll never know unless we go, right? I hoped I would make it to the top level without getting tackled. It worked :)

I triumphantly smiled to myself and sprinted to the area where the goal was. There it was. A tall, red arch. I got close enough and took aim. I shot once, then again, and again. My score was just climbing up. This was too easy x)

It took a while for my gun to run out of shots, but by that time I already passed the 1000 mark on the score. When my gun was blinking, I looked around to see if anyone was even up here yet. The "Nice Shot!" from the gun was pretty loud compared to the quietness of the room. Nope…Still no one here. I guess everyone downstairs.

I lowered my gun and walked down the the ramp. Then suddenly, "AH!" THUD!

It took me a while to figure out what just happened…And why there was a pressure on my chest. When my pulse was at a bearable pace, and when my thoughts weren't jumbled anymore, I realized that I was on the ground. Great…Someone DID tackled me. And you know who it was? The German. You know…I actually saw this coming. I didn't think it would be now though!

"Get off!" I hissed. He was literally standing on me. Okay yeah, you got me down. Do you really need to crush my ribs while you're at it? "Nein," he replied. "This is war Bieber…No mercy!" he snapped. o.o D-Did he just go all drill sergeant on me? Ermm…

Blake was shooting at me nonstop. He probably still had a full gun on him too! I tried to get his foot off of me, but every time I get close to succeeding, he presses against me even harder. At least he got off my ribs..

I'm gonna be here for a while aren't I? -.-

I gave up after a while. I mean, I couldn't really do anything else. Maybe when he runs out of ammo, I could zip down to the Green Team side for a recharge…And maybe some backup.

Dang! How many shots can this guy make? I was probably on the ground for like 5 minutes, and if you're shooting every second, that's a lot of shots. Where are the others? They should pass by here _at least_ once right? Right? Oh gosh, where the hell are you Ryan! It can be Ali! It don't even care, just get Blake off of me!

I heard a curse word softly expressed. "Stupid gun." I heard Blake snap under his breath. He took one more glance at me and then ran over to the charging station over on the other side of the floor. Great! If I move fast I might be able to reach my charging station before he can catch up!

The minute Blake took his foot off of my chest, I ran as fast as I could down two ramps and over to the corner where the charging station was. When I reached it, I finally saw one of my teammates.

"Where have you've been?" I hissed. Ali shot me a look. "Don't get sassy with me. Um, on the second level. Why? What happened to you?" she asked. "I got trapped. By Blake. He tackled me or something." I explained. Ali scoffed, but then took interest in something. "What's your vest's number?" Random much?

"I dunno..24? Why?" Ali pointed at something on the charging station. Great…there's a scoreboard? My eyes searched frantically for 24. -_-" Negative 2000…Really now? Is that even possible? Meh…

"Bwahaha! You suck Justin! How many times did he shoot you? Until his ammo ran out? Haha!" =.= I'm not gonna reply to that.

"Shut up. I don't see you getting anywhere near the Red Team." I snapped back at her. "Um yeah I have. Roni and Chrissy are all on the second floor. Blake vanished as soon as the buzzer went off. I guess his hunting instincts kicked in. He used to hunt you know?" No I didn't. That would of been helpful before!

"Hunting? He went all out drill sergeant on me!" I told her. "Oh…Well that runs in the family I guess. Most of them were in the Army at some point." Again, that would of been useful before…"Oh hey, I have a question. What happens when you shoot your own-" PEW! =.= Really Ali?

"-teammate…Heh. My finger slipped."

"You loose points Ali. Thanks…" She shrugged. "It's not like you we're getting anywhere in the points department anyway. Later Justin! Good luck trying to get on the positive side. Ha!" Ali ran off, her steps making faint thumping sounds up the ramp. I rolled my eyes at her witty remark, and just charged up my vest. I don't feel like getting shot at anymore. I'm just gonna stay here.

**Ryan's POV**

I'm scared to shoot him. I think it's because I have a possibility of getting shot and pummeled if I do ._. It's a game, but I did run past Justin once. That did not look pretty. I don't think I should shoot him.

Oh…You think I'm talking about Blake? Psh, nope! I'm worried about shooting Roni. Why Roni? Umm…Because he has Blake! Okay yeah…I'm still scared of him. Only when he's playing laser tag though! I think he gets a bit carried away. He started cussing when Roni accidentally shot him. It was kinda scary. Good thing they didn't hear me running up the ramp. I would of been dead.

Speaking of dead, where's Justin? I really hope Blake didn't murder him or something. What? We're at war here! It could happen…

Okay so I'm in the Red Team's area on the second floor. I've been shooting at Chrissy mostly for the entire time, but now my gun's flashing. -.- So not that time laser gun! Rawr! I tried to run to every wall that I could hide behind. Yeah, it took way longer to get to the recharging station than necessary. But it's better than getting ambushed by Blake!

The minute I stepped into the Green Team area, I dropped my guard and slowed my pace down to a walk. I'm out of breath…

Just then I saw a flash from behind. Aw crap…Just when I started getting comfortable. I turned around, aiming my gun in a random direction. "Woah Butler, calm down. It's just me." Ali appeared from behind a wall, hands up in a air. "Oh..thanks for the heart attack." I retorted. "A witty remark already? What? No hi?" she shot back. I think we just found ourselves a little game ;)

"Mm…Maybe later." She made her little offended face. "Haha kidding." I pecked her on the cheek and dragged her with me to the charging station. "You need some ammo?" she asked. "Yep! Chrissy's been shooting at me non-stop. I'm never gonna survive at this rate." I said, adjusting the vest so that it would read that I was standing in front of it.

"What's your score?" she asked standing beside me. "Not sure." I glanced up once my vest made that "powering up" sound. Cool. I'm over the 1000 mark. "Nice Ryan. You got game." Ali commented lightly. She's talking about the actually game Ryan…not the other thing. Gah!

"Thanks. Woah. Justin sucks…" I said flatly. Negative 3000? Really Justin? "Haha that's what I said! Yeah, Blake was shooting at him for a long time…" she said. "I saw. It was pretty bad." She nodded and continued looking at the scores.

"Worse. Team. Captain. Ever." I said under my breath. Ali must of heard it because she giggled. "Then you should of volunteered then." she replied, looking up at me. "Nah, I wasn't in the mood to pick teams." She rolled her eyes. "Besides, I was lucky enough to be on the same team as my girlfriend." She looked down as I leaned in. "That, _dear_, was pure luck." Ali replied, emphasizing the word "dear". "Maybe. But it happened at least." I said, pulling away and walking forward. "I guess." Ali responded, following after me.

My pace picked up once I remembered that we were in the middle of a game. We were up on the second floor again, and the familiar "Pew!" sound greeted us. I ducked behind a mesh wall while Ali boldly ran past me and right up to the third floor. I peeked over the the side of the wall to see who was on the floor with me. Well it sure wasn't Chrissy…

"Dude! You've been shooting at me for like then entire game! Pick another victim!" Well I found Justin… "Nope. You're my target Justin. I find you're the easiest to shoot." *scoff* Is it bad that I find that hilarious?

"I find that highly offensive…" Justin argued. "Life's not fair…" *Pew!* Mkay, I'm just gonna run past them now before the scary German notices that his target's friend is near. Mkay? Kay bye!

With the lightest steps that I could take, I zoomed up the nearest ramp and didn't stop until I was behind another wall. Interesting…the ramp led me right up to the Red Team's goal. Cool :) Just when I was about to take aim, I noticed there was a figure- _two _figures standing underneath it. Oh crap! I retreated again and lowered my gun. Wait a minute… One's extremely skinny…and the other one is like a foot shorter. Hold up now!

I got up and walked forward towards the goal. "Oh hey Ryan." Roni greeted. " Ali?" I called. "Huh?" she responded. "You're suppose to shoot him." I said, pointing at Roni. She shook her head." Uh-uh. Me and Roni have an alliance. I don't shoot him, and he doesn't shoot me." she explained. "Umm…. makes sense." I said, lowering my gun down to the side. "Why don't you shoot him?" She asked back.

"Because…I'm scared of Blake." I answered quietly. "And that has to deal with Roni how?" Ali pressed. "Have you seen the way he looks at him? He protects him! If I shoot him, he might hurt me…" I said, glancing over at Roni. "You know very well that's not gone happen Ryan." Ali said, shaking her head. "Yeah in reality. We're playing a game Ali. A shooting game. Blake thinks we're at war. What's Roni? He's his teammate,his fellow soldier. I shoot him, Blake's probably gonna abandon Justin and go after me!"

"Psh, no he won't." Ali argued, shaking her head again. "You don't believe me do you? Has he shot you once in this entire game?" I asked her. She thought about it for a minute. "Umm,not really. He always runs past me." she answered. "Exactly. He thinks Justin's his target. In his mind, if he doesn't mess with us, we don't mess with him. Get where I'm going?" She shook her head. "I still think you're overreacting, Ryan." she replied.

I sighed. Sometimes, a guy's point can never go through -.-"

"Soo…you're not gonna shoot me?" Roni asked. "Nope. Why?" He lifted his gun and aimed it straight at the box in the center of my vest. "Pew!" the gun sounded. "Nice shot!" Aw man! Really now?

"Heh, that was fun =)" Roni announced, his dimples showing when he smiled. Ali giggled. I shot her a look. She better be giggling at the shot and not his dimples -.- Just then, thumps from behind sounded. Everyone turned around to see who it would be. Me and Ali made a reach for our gun. A flash of red instinctively made us aim, but then we heard, "It's alright. I'm out of ammo." Chrissy announced.

Ali lowered her gun, but I kept mine raised. "Shoot me Butler and see what happens." I scoffed. "I'm serious. I'm not even in the mood to play anymore. I'm tired." Chrissy pouted. "Fine…And what happened to your spirit?" I teased. "It ran away. Apparently it got tired too." she responded. "How long is this game suppose to last anyway?" Ali asked.

"Not sure. It should be over by now though. They usually don't last that long." I answered. Both girls nodded. Chrissy was leaning against a wall while Roni and Ali were standing next to each other. I was in the middle of the girls. How long _has_ this game been going on? o.O

"Anyone seen Justin lately?" Chrissy asked. "He's getting attacked by Blake. Dang Roni, when you said Blake was good at this game you weren't lying." Ali said. Roni nodded. He then walked over bit to the other side of the goal. Everyone poked their head over to see where he was going.

"Heh, Blake broke his record." Roni commented. Everyone ran over to where Roni was. He was looking at the score and- **Dang!**

"I didn't think that was even possible." I said. "Me neither." Ali agreed. "…You mean he always scores like that?" Chrissy asked in disbelief. Roni nodded." When he's in a good mood. I guess Justin's the perfect target for him." he said with a small smile. Interesting…

Suddenly, the dimness in the room light up, and the lights on our vests turned off. "Well, I guess the game's over."

"Alrighty guys! Did you have fun? Haha the exits over here. Follow me." Woah! When did Kayla get here? o.O Umm okay.

Everyone followed the guide out of the room. I unstrapped the vest and pulled it over my head. Ahh..I weight lifted off my shoulders. Literally. :P Now what number was I again? Oh yeah, 12. I walked over to the little separate hanger that my vest was originally hung on. I put it back, fixing it up a bit, and then waked out. Dang, there's a pretty long line out here. Justin probable needs to run out of here…Just saying.

I was the first of the group to see sunlight again. I waited by the entrance for everyone. First Chrissy and Ali filed out, then Roni and Blake. And then Justin came jogging out. I watched as the next group of kids enter the laser tag room.

"Well that was fun." Roni said. "You weren't the one getting attacked." Justin noted flatly. "Oh it's okay Justin. You can try to play against him at a video game or something." Chrissy comforted, giving him a hug. "Just not air hockey. He's pretty good competition." I added. Ali nodded her head in agreement.

"Oh, and by the way, we won." Chrissy added, smirking. Justin rolled his eyes. "I guess…" Chrissy giggled, and hugged him harder, making Justin laugh. "Soo…whatcha guys wanna do now?" Ali asked. Everyone exchanged looks. Then we all looked at our wristbands. I took out my phone and glanced at the time. 5:30. Still?

"Who's in the mood for video games?" Everyone answered in unison. "Umm…Who's in the mood for food?" Roni asked sheepishly. Again, we exchanged looks. "Yeah let's go with that." Justin agreed. We all chatted it up as we lined up for the buffet. After that, we spent basically the entire night playing videos games and randomly going back for more food. Their food is addicting! It's not even funny how addicting it is!

At the end of the day, they literally had to kick us out. Haha, well it was fun while it lasted! Everyone loaded up for the car. Well, almost everyone. Roni and Blake insisted on calling their dad to pick them up. Justin offered to give them a lift, but they were set on calling their dad for a ride. "We don't want to be a bother. Besides, Roy is probably around here already." Blake said.

"Alright then. It was nice meeting you two." Chrissy said happily. "Yeah." Justin said nodding. I'm pretty sure he was still a bit upset about the laser tag game though. "No hard feelings Justin. You did win at that one video game." Blake reminded. That seemed to brighten Justin's spirit.

"Bye Blake! Bye Roni! See you guys soon, kay?" Ali said, in a very animated tone. Roni expressed his parting in the same manner. Blake said good-bye in a formal way, but you could tell he was being gentle about it towards her.

"Take care okay? Bye guys." I dismissed. They waved and walked the other way, away from our car. "They were nice." Chrissy commented. "Yeah, to you." Justin said, rolling his eyes. "Justin, get over it. It's just his nature." I told him.

The rest of the car ride was pretty quiet. Everyone was pretty tired after all of that running around. I gotta admit. It was a great day today. Gah, but I can't wait for Friday though. That's the day I'm really looking forward too. I just hope I can hide it from Justin long enough. Hmm…now how is this really going to work?

**-Later That Same Night-**

"We're here." Justin called gently. Chrissy lifted her head from his shoulder and looked out the window. "Walk me in?" she asked. Justin smiled and unbuckled his seatbelt. He opened the door and the couple filed out the car, holding hands as they walked up to the front door.

Ali unbuckled her seatbelt too, and stretched, her hands over her head. "You tired?" I asked her. She exhaled, put her arms down, and looked at me. "No Ryan, I just like being a cat. I stretch like one don't I?" she sassed. Ahh…the witty remarks. I scoffed and returned the look. She was staring at me…Why?

"What?"

"Aren't you going to walk me in?" she asked. I snickered. "Give me a kiss first. You know I can't do that while they're around." She gave me a small smiled and pressed her lips against mine lightly. She pulled away after a few seconds. "Now scoot."

As I was unbuckling my seatbelt, I heard Scooter say something. "Oohh…you two are dating aren't you? Keeping it a secret from Justin?" he asked tauntingly. "Yeah. So hush!" I replied, opening the door. Ali slid out and closed the door behind her. She grabbed my hand and we proceeded to walk.

When we were halfway near the steps, Ali just stopped. She was looking next door over to her house. "What's wrong?' I asked her. There was a black car parked in her driveway. Was that there before? o.O

She turned towards me and has a big smile on her face. "Ryan, I think its time you meet some of my family."

* * *

><p><strong>AN- **Sorry if there are tons of flaws in this one. I'm too lazy to edit it :) If you find one, send me a PM and I'll fix it ^.^ OH! And I also adjusted my settings. If you want to leave a review, but you're too lazy to sign in or something, you can now leave a review! :D Like if you don't got an account or something...Heh, I didn't even know that was a setting :P But, now you guys can review :3 So go ahead! ^.^ Kay I think that's it :) Sorry if you expected more chapters...I thought I would write more too :/ Guess not. But don't worry, I'll keep writing :) Kay, Bye guys!


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N- **Again, I haven't gotten around to edit this yet. But, It's better than waiting for me to update right? I'll reread and edit Chapter 15 and 15 when I'm free :)

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT own Justin Bieber**

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

**Ryan's POV**

She turned towards me and had a big smile on her face. "Ryan, I think its time you meet some of my family."

"Y-your family?" I stuttered. "Well, my older brother at least. That's his car. He must of came home when we were out." she added. I could feel myself tense up. Meeting the family isn't exactly one of my most favorite thing to do...

"You okay? You have a glazed look." Ali asked, a tone of concern hidden in. I snapped out of it. "Ali, it's only been two days!" I pointed out. "Not as my boyfriend stupid. As my friend. You're bound to run into him anyway. Especially since you and Justin keep hanging out with us."

I let out a small sigh of relief. "Oh...okay. I guess that's better."

"Why? You're scared my family's gonna hate you?" she teased, grabbing my hand. Yes. "No..Not exactly." was what I ended up saying. "Haha, it's okay. He's probably asleep by now. He always does when he comes home. Just walk me to my door kay?" she asked in her usual animated tone, tugging on my arm.

"Fine." I purposely walked extra slow just to tick her off. I could tell she was eager to get home. She could tell I was doing to on purpose, so she yanked me forward so that I was next to her again. "Meanie." I teased under my breath. Her giggles interrupted the brief silence between us, and she squeezed my hand a bit tighter.

She wasn't so stiff anymore. Yeah, I'm pretty sure she still has some boundaries and stuff, but if she's actually insisting that I walk her home, then there's a part in her that actually wants to go out with me. A part in her that actually isn't against me kissing her or holding her. If I can just bring that part out a bit more, than I'm gonna be one happy camper.

It took us twice as long to just walk next door. It felt so awkward walking so slow. I was kind of glad when we reached her porch. The porch light was off along with all the other lights in her house. Ali dug around in her pockets for her keys. I watched as she pulled out her house key. She glanced up once she got it out and smiled a bit.

"Well, I'm home." she sighed. I nodded, a subtle smirk forming. "Yeah." Okay, I know we already had a kiss in the car, but that was before I spent 10 minutes walking with her to go to her house. This is a perfect time for another one.

I pulled Ali closer and brushed her cheek with my hand. I slid down to her neck, placing my hand on the nape of her neck,slightly running my fingers through her hair at the same time. She caught my drift and leaned in right away. I could feel her lips pressed against mine in a matter of seconds. I was aiming for a teasing kiss,one of those kisses that are real soft and gentle and linger once you break away. I didn't want to push it too much. Not now at least.

I was craning my neck practically though. Ali had to get on her tiptoes just so that I wouldn't break my neck. Things were simple. Not too eager, not too aggressive ,and not too gentle. They were just right in the middle.

The kiss lasted way longer than I expected. It would of gone on longer, but a sudden burst of light startled the both of us. Ali broke away first and shoved me back, making me stumble. In a matter of seconds, I heard the sounds of locks being undone, and before you knew it, the door was open.

"Hey little sis. We've you been all day?" a 20-something year old guy asked her. He closely resembled Ali. That must be her brother... "Out playing laser tag." she answered, her finger wiping around her lips. Oops, must of messed up her lip gloss :P

"With Chrissy?" Ali hesitated to answer. During that very short pause though, her brother finally noticed that there was another person standing on the porch. I seriously think I just witnessed a simple glance turn into a glare.

"Who's that?" he asked, his tine changing from a friendly to protective. "Daniel, this is Ryan. He's one of my friends. He went laser tagging with us." Ali explained. Why do I feel a sudden urge to excuse myself and leave? o.o

"Us? Define us." Daniel pressed. "Umm..Me, Chrissy, Ryan,Justin,Blake, and Roni." Daniel nodded a bit. "Seems harmless enough. But I swear, I've seen this kid somewhere." Daniel announced, pointing at me. "Daniel don't point...Oh, and the Justin I just mentioned? Yeah he's Justin Bieber."

There was a long paused.

"Ohhhh! That's where! Haha, my girlfriend had a magazine. That's probably why you looked so oddly familiar. I'm Daniel." He laughed it off and extended his hand. I shook it then awkwardly shoved my hands in my pockets afterwards.

"Justin Bieber...Ali what do you do when I'm not home?" Daniel teased,

"I didn't do it this time. Chrissy did it. She went behind my back and everything." Ali told him. Oh the memories -.-

"Sure..Heh. It's funny really. I thought you were going out with my sister. Haha." Daniel randomly added looking at me. He seemed to lighten up as the conversation progressed, but that assumption kind of made me tense up even more.

"You did? Psh, you know I don't date." Ali reminded him. "Yes. My little sister is gonna grow old and into a cat lady just because she thinks guys are stupid. You'll grow out of it." he teased. Oh she has :P

"Who said anything about cats?" Ali asked, playing along. "Fine. You get to live with ducks or something. " What the heck xD

"Eh, I like ducks." Ali answered. Didn't a duck make us kiss or something? o.O "Good! Hmm…It's getting kinda late. Are you sleeping here or over at Chrissy's?" Daniel asked. "I was thinking at Chrissy's, but since you're here-"

"No no. It's okay. Go sleep over her place tonight. I need some alone time anywho." Daniel insisted. "Umm okay." Ali awkwardly replied.

"Mhm! Soo yeah. See you in the boring! Bye Ryan. Nice meeting you." And with that Daniel slammed the door in both of our faces. "That was…interesting." I commented

"He's probably gonna stay up al night talking to his bratty girlfriend." Ali said. "Bratty?" I repeated. "Yeah. A real snob. They've been together for almost 2 years now though. I can't really do much." Ali said. We were walking at normal pace to Chrissy's house.

We already had our moment, so Ali just twisted the know and pushed the door. It didn't budge. "Crap." She pulled out her keys again and started looking through them. She found a light silver one and inserted it into the lock. "You have a copy of her key?" I asked in surprise. "Of course. I practically live here too."

She pushed the door and stepped inside. I followed behind her. "There you two are! We thought you guys ran away or something." Chrissy teased.

"Nope! We were at my house. Daniel's home!" Ali told her, a big smile forming. "No way! Really?" Chrissy asked. Ali nodded. "You have a brother?" Justin asked. "Of course. Why? You wanna meet him?"

"Is he like you?"

"Well he is my brother. We're kinda related Justin." Ali told him, sarcasm in her voice. "No thanks then." Justin told her. "Aww, why? Because he's like me?"

"Kinda. You're a bit much. I honestly have no idea what Ryan sees in you." I walked up behind him and smacked his shoulder. "Aww, he sees something in me." Ali cooed. I tried to fight a smile. The smile won.

"Oohhh…I think I see a possible boyfriend." Chrissy said playful. Ali and I exchanged a look. "What?" Ali asked shocked.

"Kidding. I know that's not gonna happen." she replied, wrapping her arms around Justin from behind. Ali and I exchanged another glance. I took a chance by asking, "What if it did though? Would you guys be against it?" I seriously thought Ali was going to kick me in the shin just for even asking.

Chrissy and Justin didn't expect that question. But by their answers, they weren't all that suspicious.

"I would be. No offense, but you're a bad influence Ryan." …What's that suppose to mean?

"I'm a what?" She sounds like a mom. Seriously ¬.¬

"A bad influence. Something about you is kinda…" she trailed off. "Is kinda what?" I dared. I started feeling offended. "Off." she finally finished. Off? "Explain." I told her, taking a seat. "I just think you're a bit promiscuous." Promiscuous…It's always that word.

"So you're saying I'm a whore basically? Cuz that's what that word means Chrissy. It's just the "nicer" way of saying it." I accused. I could feel my temper flaring a bit. "Ryan…" Ali warned softly. She had a worried look in her eyes.

"Yes Ryan. That's exactly what I'm saying. I can just sense it." Chrissy snapped back. Justin uncomfortably ran a hand through his hair, probably hating that fact that he's in the middle of the both of us. I felt a light touch on my shoulder. Ali wanted an explanation. I just know it.

I sighed before shooting back my reply. "Fine. I am. But I am capable of changing y'know." I told her. I formed a grip on the armrest of my chair. Gosh, this is such an awkward conversation to have in front of Ali. "He has kinda changed Chris." Justin defended. Oh Justin…I'm so glad we're friends. "I'm not so sure…But I still wouldn't trust you dating Ali." Psh, well to bad. I already am.

"What about you Justin?" I asked him. "Eh, I wouldn't care. I've seen the kind of girls you've been with. Ali seems way better than all of them. As long as you two control it, I'm fine." Justin answered coolly. "Plus, you have been acting more…controlled lately." See? Best friend right there.

"Mm…I still wouldn't trust you." Chrissy announced. Fine by me. I'm already dating your friend anyway *sticks tongue out*

"Fine. Whatever. It was just a question." I hissed. I couldn't feel anything on my shoulder anymore. I snuck a glance at Ali. She was twirling a piece of her hair uncomfortably. I should really say something to her. I can't though…

"Well, that was an interesting talk. We have to go now though." Justin said, getting up. "Aww…Okay." Chrissy pecked him on the cheek and let go of him. She followed him out to the door. As they walked passed us, Ali got up and made a beeline to the stairs.

I reached out and grabbed her wrist right before she was out of my reach. "Wait." I told her. She stopped and turned to look at me. I got up and immediately went in for a kiss. She was shocked but didn't show any objection though. I pulled back and looked into her eyes. "I…I can explain all of this later okay? It's nothing though I promise." She had a glazed look for a while before slowing nodding. "Okay." I kissed her again on the cheek before dashing out the door.

I really hope she doesn't take this the wrong way.

**Ali's POV**

I feel…weird. This whole conversation was just kinda…another reminder on why I didn't want a boyfriend. I can't go back now though. I actually kind of like him. But, the fact that he actually admitted to being promiscuous just confused me. And then that random kiss. _"I can explain all of this later okay? It's nothing though I promise." _What is that suppose to mean? It's not nothing. It's something huge…

I watched him dash out the room, leaving me in a dazed wrist was still in midair, and I could feel a tingling on my lips. It meant something…I just didn't want to think about it. I looked up at the stairs then at the door. I kinda want to sleep in my own bed tonight. At my house.

I turned the opposite direction and headed out the door. I was about the escape Chrissy's house when she bumped into me on my way out. "Oh crap! Sorry! Hey, where you going? I thought you were sleeping over her tonight." she said.

"Umm yeah. I kind of want to sleep at my place tonight. Daniel's home you know?" I told her. "Oh. Okay then. I'll go get my stuff." Chrissy said, making her way up the stairs. "A-Actaully, I'm feeling kind of sick." I lied. "Maybe you should sleep at your place tonight."

"Oh. Okay then. Well, I hope you feel better. Call me if you need anything."

"Alright." I gave her a small smile and then disappeared into the darkness. I ran through the grass and up my driveway. I unlocked the front door and ran inside my house. It was pitch black in it, but I still managed to find my way up the stairs somehow without falling on my face.

The lights in Daniel's room were on. His door was closed, but the light still leaked out into the hall through the crack at the bottom of the door. I sneaked past his room ,trying to be as quiet as possible. I reached my room and flicked the lights on. Nicki was sitting on my bed. She was sleeping but perked up when the lights came on.

"Hey girl." I greeted her, rubbing her head. After greeting my dog, I looked over at my bed.

My bed never looked so welcoming. I threw myself onto the plush mattress and closed my eyes. I felt a mixture of emotions. I felt confused for sure, and somehow, I felt like crying. I'm not exactly sure how that emotion comes to play though…

I allowed my mind to wander. Tonight's conversation seriously struck something inside of me. A small part of me wanted to retreat back into the comfort zone. It wanted me to just break it off with Ryan and pretend nothing ever happened. But another part of me wanted the complete opposite. It actually wanted me to enjoy life and have some fun. I don't even know how to reply to this internal conflict right now though…

I was so close to falling asleep when I felt something vibrate. It snapped me awake. I pulled out my phone and rubbed my eyes so that my vision would adjust to the sudden burst of light. An incoming call from Ryan. And I knew exactly why. I sighed and tapped the "Answer" button.

"Hey." I said, my voice a bit raspy. "Hey, are you okay?" Ryan asked, probably noticing my tone. "Yeah. I'm fine. What's up?" I said sitting up. I pulled my knees up to my chest and petted Nicki with my free hand.

"Um…About tonight…" he started. I felt a sinking feeling. "Yeah?"

"Um…How do I say this? I have been with…a lot of girls." He sounded kind of hesitant. And I felt like that sinking feeling was pulling into a ditch. "Chrissy's right. I'm kind of promiscuous. Er, I was promiscuous I should say. I'm not exactly proud of it. But Justin's right too. I have been different lately."

"You have?" I replied casually. I didn't want to show that I was upset. "Yeah I have. Because of you. I knew it wouldn't be right, so um, I kind of just dropped it. I changed..." he said awkwardly. There was a silence between us. I didn't want to answer back honestly, but I knew I had too.

"Mhm…" I was losing interest in this conversation really fast. It was sweet, but I just felt like crap. "I really do like you. You're not just another girl. And I'm really excited for out date." He broke the silence between us. I couldn't help but smile though. He made me feel kind of special.

"I am too. Um, listen," I pulled my bangs to the side." is it alright if we talk about this another time? I just…don't' feel good right now."

"Oh. Um, yeah sure I guess. Night." I softly replied back with a "Night" and hung up. I feel better, but now I'm questioning whether I should keep this relationship or not now…

**Chrissy's POV**

"That was kind of random." I said into my phone. Justin was making one of his usual nightly calls with me. We were just discussing about that slight argument me and Ryan had.

"Would you really be against them dating?" Justin asked me. "Of course! Ali shouldn't date someone like him. She can save herself he heartbreaks…" I told him. "True…But you said you wanted her to have a boyfriend. What if she likes Ryan?"

"I highly doubt that."

"You never know." Justin said in return. "Touché. Hmm…Have you've been noticing something between them though? I think it's just my imagination." I asked him. "You too? Yeah, I've been noticing some stuff." Justin agreed.

"Yeah. Hmm…" I was about to say something, but I decided to drop the subject. I've already had enough Ali/Ryan stuff on my mind. I need to focus on Chrissy/Justin for a change. After all, Justin is sweet. He deserves to enjoy a relationship. I shouldn't bother him with Ali/Ryan stuff.

Over the phone, I heard some random mumblings. "No! Change it back to channel 4!"

"Make me. Oh! Movie!"

"It's a chick flick…"

"…Shut up. Who asked you?"

I giggled at the conversation. Boy can be so entertaining. ^.^

"Oh…Did you hear that?" Justin asked me. "Haha yep! Aww, is Ryan watching a chick flick by himself tonight?" I teased.

"I heard that…" O.O whoops.

"No, he changed the channel…" There was a slight pause, then I heard the familiar sound of a yawn. "You tired?" I asked gently.

"Kind of. I can stay up though. I've got nothing else to do."

"Yeah, cuz you're a lazy bum." I heard Ryan say in the background. "Shut up. Why are you so moody today?" Justin snapped.

I didn't hear a response. I decided to change the subject. "Justin, how long are you going to be here?"

"Umm…a while." he answered. A while? "Define a while…"

"Like…A few months. Well, we'll be going to Florida next month if you want to count that. But I'm not exactly scheduled to do much." That's a surprise. "Really? But you're Justin Bieber! Aren't you usually touring this time of year?" I asked him.

"Yeah. But things have been pretty unstable. We're just staying here in Texas for a while. Plus, we gotta babysit Ryan for the entire summer." I snickered as Ryan objected. "Shut up! you know we're baby sitting you! Geez…Someone's PMSing…" Justin hisses. "Aww…Poor baby." I pitied. "Please tell me you're not like that." Justin pleaded. "Umm…I don't know. I don't think so." O.O What _do_ I act like during my special time?

"Oh, she will." Ryan's teasing voice echoed in the back. "Shut. Up." I snapped. Ryan was getting on a nerves a bit. Was he still mad at me? "Don't listen to him. He's being a female dog." Justin told me.

"Is he still mad at me?" I asked. "Nah. He's just upset cuz what you said about him was true. And he knows it." See? I'm never wrong about this stuff. "Ahh. See? Exactly my point. Ali doesn't need to deal with that."

"I guess. So, are you excited for Friday?" he asked. I felt a wave of excitement run through me. "Yep! Date night!" I sang. Justin finally asked me out on an actually date. Not counting the ball or laser tagging and stuff. Heh, he went for the unconventional method when he asked me out XD He's creative :P

"Wait, you're leaving me again on Friday?" Ryan asked. Heh, is it just me or did that sound wrong? XD "Aww…Ryan's forever alone." I taunted. "…You're lucky you're on the phone." Ryan warned.

"Yuuh!" I cheered. That's my way of advising conflict. Tease them over the phone so that they can't do anything to you ^^

"Why do you care?" Justin questioned. "It's not like this is anything new."

"I just…kinda had plans." Ryan answered, his voice trailing off as the words came out. "What?" I asked, not catching what he said. "Nothing. It's nothing."

…

"You're going out with someone aren't you?" Justin accused. "What? No. Where'd you get that from?" Ryan argued back. "Haha, does little Ryan have a girlfriend he doesn't want us to know about?" I played along.

"Psh, yeah right…" was the best comeback Ryan could come up with. "Aww, he's leaving." Justin said. And sure enough, I heard a faint closing of the door. Hehe, someone's touchy today :3

"Anyway, like I was saying. How do you feel about a picnic in the park? Or just a nice outdoors themed date?" Justin asked. "I'm open for anything. As long as we're alone, I'm fine." I told him.

"Great! Then I've got a perfect place for us."

"Can't wait." I replied with a smile.

The rest of the night dragged on. Justin was yawning more often and I started to catch on the pattern as well. Our talk wasn't interrupted anymore so we could carry on about some more personal stuff. In the ned though, we had to hang up. Awoh, Justin's such a sweetie.

I seriously can't wait for our date Friday c:

* * *

><p><strong>AN-** You likey? :) Haha PM me any mistakes and I'll fix them ASAP Oh! And I gots a new story :3 It's a Hetalia one. So all you Hetalia fans go and check out my new story "On the Run." It involves the Color Police ;) Haha! Review and PM me :)

***Update***

_And bow~! *sniff* It's the lat chapter of this story Dx Yes, I'm really going to discontinue this because I LOVE my Fanfiction account and I would cry if it got suspended. :C So, I hope you guys enjoyed this. It was really fun while it last. Geez, I sound like we're breaking up or something XD Haha, well, I'm off to go write Hetalia stuff now. If you guys really loved this story, and you don't want me to end it, go find me a good website (That's NOT JustinBieberFanfictions dot com) and maybe, just MAYBE, I'll work on it. Well, thanks for reading, and I love you guys for sticking with this story till the end. _

_Bai~!_


End file.
